


Illumination

by halogazer



Series: The Light and the Fire [2]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogazer/pseuds/halogazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Kindling Dawn. Set during the Oni OVA. With her brother's life in the hands of the evil Tenkou, just what can Atsuna do to help him? And to make matters worse, Atsuna's relationship with Tasuki is put to the ultimate test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains an original character and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

**Episode One**

Atsuna’s marvel with the way the sun kissed her skin, kissed the earth, would never fade. She felt the heat radiating through her body, renewing her and the passion she had for the fact she was alive.

 

The sun’s unrelenting rays bled into her pores, breathing into her a fresh breath of life. She peered down below the mountain, watching the definitive ripples of the lake grasp at every last beam of light, forming a rather breathtaking sight for her to stare upon.

 

Atsuna hardly had the opportunity to revel in time to herself. Now living at the bandit hideout on Mt. Reikaku eliminated most of her chances for silence and time alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t complain, though; she enjoyed being there with Tasuki, Koji, and the other bandits. They had welcomed her into their home as one of their own. Sometimes she had to wonder if that had been Tasuki’s doing, as protective of her as he was.

 

She had to admit that she felt left out at being the only woman. She didn’t know if it was because she was a female that the bandits all treated her with extra care and manners where, according to Tasuki, they never had. They were often screaming profanities at the top of their lungs and being, well, men until she came to live at the hideout. Atsuna knew that Tasuki would never admit it, but she was sure the bandit leader had spoken to his fellow men in a cautionary gesture to ease her into the life of bandits after her unsavory past with them.

 

Tasuki was sweet to a fault in that regard, but if that was the case, she would have to remember to give him a swift slap across the head. She didn’t want him to go out of his way like that; she needed to let go of her past and her worries at living with a building of bandits again. She could tell they were much different than Ryozo’s band of thugs.

 

Unable to control the smile spreading across her lips, she was glad she was there with Tasuki and his bandits. When she first arrived there, she could tell the place needed a woman’s touch. In the matter of a week, she had shaped up the hideout and cleaned every nook and cranny until each surface held her reflection. She didn’t mind the busy work; it gave her something to do when she wasn’t running about Konan fulfilling her duties as Hikari’s champion.

 

Tasuki, on the other hand, was not so happy about her wish to act as their maid, although she didn’t refer to herself by that description. Everything she did around the hideout was of her own free will, and that in itself was the biggest difference between her stay at Mt. Reikaku as opposed to her imprisonment with Ryozo.

 

She felt blessed, normal. Or at least as normal as she was ever going to get.

 

“Miss Atsuna!”

 

Atsuna turned over her shoulder, feeling the sun’s light leave her cheeks as she did so, to watch one of Tasuki’s bandits rushing out to her. “What’s the matter?” she asked as he came to an abrupt halt before her, clutching his knees as he gathered air into his straining lungs.

 

“You got a message, Miss Atsuna,” he informed breathlessly. “Demons were seen on the outside of a nearby village. They‘re asking for you to come.” He reached into his pocket, jerking out a crumpled piece of paper.

 

Atsuna took it, her eyes skimming over the wildly written words. “I see. I will leave immediately, then. Thank you.” She folded the paper in two and tucked it into her shirt, bowing her head to the bandit as she began to walk towards the hideout.

 

“Want me to get a horse ready for you?” he asked hurriedly, rushing up to her side as she continued her trek out of the field.

 

Atsuna flashed him a smile. “That’s not necessary. I can saddle a horse myself, thank you. But there is something else you can do for me. When Tasuki and Koji return from their rounds, inform them what has happened. I will return as soon as I am able. Tasuki would hate to be kept out of the dark about this.”

 

The bandit couldn’t help but chuckle, his thin lips curling into an amused grin. “I’ll tell him as soon as he gets back.”

 

“It’s certainly appreciated,” Atsuna replied with a nod. “I would wait until he returns, but I would rather not chance the lives of--”

 

Something hot and churning suddenly sparked to life in the pit of her stomach, causing her to jerk to a stop and spin around her shoulder, staring off into nothing. There was something there, or rather, _someone_. Someone familiar. Her breath caught in her throat. “It… can’t be.”

 

The bandit leaned invasively over her shoulder. “Miss Atsuna? Ya okay?”

 

Atsuna hesitated, barely hearing the concern in the bandit’s voice. “Fine. Just…just fine.” She shook her head and turned back towards the hideout, her feet tearing blades of grass from the ground as she hurriedly made her way towards the stables. She heard the bandit call out to her, but she did not answer him. Instead, she curled one hand into a fist at her side while pressing two fingers to the side of her temple, dulling the sudden headache that pulsed through her head.

 

It had to have been her imagination. The energy of the person she’d just felt hadn’t walked this plane of existence since the summoning of Suzaku.

 

 

 

 

Koji’s boisterous laughter resounded throughout the mountain as he hiked up towards the hideout. He had tears in his eyes; he didn’t think he had laughed that hard for a long time. “Man, Genrou, ya crack me up,” he said in between chuckles, turning to his best friend and boss. “But I don’t think Atsuna’ll enjoy ya tellin’ me stuff like that. That’s pretty freakin’ personal.”

 

Genrou, otherwise known as Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven, merely clapped a hand over his friend’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s nothin’ private when ya can hear us through the whole damn hideout,” Tasuki pointed out with a nonchalant shrug. Through slanted eyes, Tasuki nudged his friend in the side. “Don’t tell me ya don’t like hearin’ it.”

 

“Ha! I’d rather not hear ya do anythin’ like that, but it’s not like ya can stop yerself or nothin’,” Koji scoffed. “An’ to think that ya used to hate girls. Doesn’t sound like ya hate ‘em when yer bangin’ the hell outta the wall every night.”

 

Tasuki puffed out his chest as Koji swung the front door open, merely waving to the guards at the entrance. “Yeah, well, it’s what I do best, among some other things. Don’t be jealous.”

 

“I’m not jealous of ya, Genrou. Believe me,” Koji replied with a smirk. “Yer a damn pervert.”

 

“Genrou! Koji!”

 

Said bandits came to a stop upon hearing their names, watching as a bandit came barreling down the hallway. “What’s the deal?” Koji asked, rested his hands on his sides. “Ya look like someone beat the snot outta ya or somethin’.”

 

He shook his head when he came to a stop before the both of them. “No. I just have somethin’ to tell ya. It’s about Miss Atsuna.”

 

At the mention of his woman’s name, Tasuki’s brows instantly pulled together. “What about her? What’s goin’ on?”

 

“She had a message a couple hours ago. She had to go to one of the villages below the mountain to take care of some demons. She just wanted me to tell you about it and that she would be back as soon as she was done,” the bandit explained, taking a large gulp of air at the end of his hurried explanation.

 

Tasuki folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t like that,” he grumbled. “She coulda waited for me. I woulda helped her do it.”

 

“Hey. Don’t be like that, Genrou,” Koji replied, smacking his friend on the middle of the back. “Atsuna can probably take care of herself a hell of a lot better than you can.”

 

Tasuki ignored the sarcasm in his friend’s voice. “Shut up, Koji.” He shrugged, loosening his arms so he could shove them into his pockets. “I guess there’s nothin’ I can do about it. I’ll just wait fer her to get back. She won’t be long. I’ll wait up fer her tonight to get back.”

 

“There’s somethin’ else, Genrou,” the bandit spoke up quickly, noticing that his boss was just about to walk off.

 

“Hmm? Well, what the hell is it?” Tasuki asked, his patience waning quickly.

 

“Before Miss Atsuna left, she seemed bothered by something. I tried to ask her about it, but she just kept walking away from me. It didn’t seem like her,” he replied. “Just thought maybe you should know about that, too.”

 

Tasuki processed the bandit’s words for a few seconds. “Could mean anythin’, but then again, it might just be nothin’. Atsuna coulda just been thinkin’ about the demons. I’ll ask her about it when she gets back tonight. I’m not gonna worry about it unless I need somethin’ to worry about. An’ if she decides she doesn’t wanna tell me, I’ll get Chichiri to do it. The monk will probably be rollin’ around here eventually. We’re about due to make a pass through Konan to check fer anythin’ suspicious. Ya know, do our celestial duty an’ all that.”

 

Koji turned to the bandit. “Thanks fer the info. Ya can go back to yer stuff now.” As soon as the words parted his lips, the bandit turned on his heel and rushed off. Koji turned to his boss. “Do ya think we should be worried?”

 

Tasuki shook his head. “I spend too much time worryin’ about that woman as it is, Koji. She keeps takin’ years offa my life. I’ll ask her about it when she gets back. An’ like I said, if I can’t get through to her, I’ll get Chichiri. If anyone can get through to her, that monk can.”

 

 

 

 

Atsuna heaved in a deep breath as she dissipated her staff into fireflies of light. As it turned out, it was an entire family of darkness demons plaguing the village. Not only did the number worry her, but so did their strength. They were not a normal group of lower-level demons. They proved to pose her a bit of difficulty, which was an anomaly for her. She would have to think on it.

 

“Miss Atsuna, thank you so very much!” one of the female villagers gushed, coming up to her side with a grateful smile. “Is there anything we can do for you? Would you like something to eat and drink? We could provide you a place to stay for the night, as well.”

 

Atsuna shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. “None of those are necessary, although I do appreciate the offers. I am merely doing my duty. Don’t ever hesitate to call for me again if you need anything.”

 

The woman’s face fell. “But your face! You’re bleeding! One of the demons got you!”

 

Atsuna pressed a finger against her cheek, feeling the warm stickiness there. She took a peek at her finger. Red now painted messily over it. She hadn’t even realized she was injured. “It’s nothing serious, so you have nothing to worry about,” Atsuna replied, rubbing her fingers of the annoying wetness. “I appreciate your concern, though. I should be going now, as long as I am assured that everyone in the village is well enough.”

 

“Wait just a moment, Lady Atsuna.” An elder man, short, gray-haired, and relying heavily on a walking cane, wobbled through the line of villagers. “Before you depart, there is someone here who would like to speak with you. A friend of yours, he says.”

 

Brows furrowed in thought atop Atsuna’s forehead. Curiosity got the better of her as she nodded in understanding. “All right. Show the way.”

 

The village elder tapped the end of his cane on the night-shrouded ground as he turned towards his hut, villagers parting a path for him and Atsuna. Most of the villagers bid her another round of quiet thanks as their elder led her towards his home. As they came to the front door, Atsuna rushed forward, opting to open the door for the both of them.

 

The elder glanced up at her and smiled. “Go on in, dear. I think your friend would like a moment alone with you.” He chuckled weakly, using his cane to motion her inside his home.

 

Atsuna opened her mouth to insist that he come inside and rest, but a familiar life force suddenly flickered in the middle of her stomach. She snapped her head inside the house, and sitting down in the small den was none other than Suzaku’s very own monk, Chichiri.

 

Despite the mask covering his face, Atsuna could see his cheeks twitch into a smile. “It’s good to see you, Atsuna,” he said, waving his hand.

 

Atsuna walked inside, kneeling down before her friend. “Chichiri, what are you doing here?”

 

“I sensed your life force as I was making my journey to Mt. Reikaku and thought I would stop to see you, you know,” Chichiri replied. “I also detected the presence of several demons, but I suppose you were the one responsible for taking care of them.”

 

“Yes,” Atsuna said with a nod. “I was called down from the mountain to dispose of them. I was surprised to find so many of them together and even more surprised that I hadn’t felt their presence until I was almost here. My range normally extends further than that.” She lowered her head, focusing on the clenched fists in her lap. “I can’t explain their sudden presence here, but I’m unnerved by it. I should have known they were here long before receiving any kind of missive.”

 

Chichiri was silent for a moment, studying the marred features of his friend. “You were injured, you know,” he pointed out, changing the subject. “Your cheek is bleeding. You should have it cleaned and bandaged before it gets infected, you know.”

 

Atsuna scoffed lightly to herself, brushing her palm along the minor injury. “It’s nothing,” she replied. “I’ll take care of it back at Mt. Reikaku. The demons didn’t have any poisonous properties about them, so I can be assured that they have not infected me with anything. I feel perfectly fine.” Shrugging, she cleared her throat and unclenched her hands, flexing the aching knuckles. “In any case, I was just about to return to the mountain. At this rate, I’m sure I would be able to arrive a little after midnight. I’d rather not keep Tasuki waiting any longer. He’s probably worried, knowing him.”

 

“There is something troubling you,” Chichiri interrupted, his voice an octave lower. He watched as Atsuna perked her head up, eyes widened at the sudden statement. “I can sense your unease, you know.”

 

Biting her bottom lip, Atsuna shook her head. “There’s nothing bothering me, Chichiri, other than the strange appearance of the demons. I’m just a little concerned about not having detected them early enough to prevent damage done to this village.”

 

Chichiri rubbed his chin, a deep-throated hum reverberating through the small room. “Strange, indeed. I don’t know what would cause your blindness in such a matter, you know.”

 

Atsuna flashed him a quick smile. “It doesn’t matter now. The demons have been dealt with. Right now it would probably be a good idea to head up the mountain. You’re going that way anyway. We could travel together.”

 

“Certainly, but it would take us mere minutes if we travel my way,” Chichiri replied with a grin, lifting his hat from the floor next to him.

 

Atsuna tilted her head to the side. “But what of my horse?”

 

“I have no problem in transporting your horse, as well, you know,” Chichiri assured her. “There’s no need in making the several hours’ journey up the mountain when we could be up there in several minutes.”

 

Atsuna sighed in gratitude. “Well, I see no reason to wait any longer, then. We could go to Mt. Reikaku, take the night to rest, and begin our travels throughout Konan tomorrow morning. Is that all right with you?”

 

Chichiri nodded, pushing himself to his feet. “It’s fine with me, you know.” He walked over to her, offering his hand so he could pull her up. He jerked her to her feet and reached for his hat. “So, shall we get going?”

 

 

 

 

Opening his eyes, he had to blink several times to make sure he was not dreaming. The last thing he remembered, he was standing before Takiko’s grave in the rain with Miaka, and now…

 

Now he was in Konan. But how? How could this possibly be happening to him now?

 

Groaning, he sifted his fingers through his raven bangs, pushing them away from his eyes. He had a splitting headache. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, but he assumed it couldn’t have been long if he was not found lying unconscious on the outskirts of Konan’s royal city.

 

The first thing he wanted to do was try to figure out how in Suzaku’s name he had made his way back here. His mind was racing, throwing him in a million different directions. There was a warm inkling of power flickering in the gut of his belly, telling him to first find his sister and tell her he was there.

 

But he didn’t even know where to look. How much time had passed since Seiryu was defeated? Where was she now? Where were Tasuki, Atsuna, and Chichiri? Were they all still together? Those questions and more posed a serious threat to his sanity.

 

Gathering his wits about him, he pushed himself up, brushing the dirt from his clothes. They would surely attract attention here, much like Miaka’s had when she first arrived with Yui. Eyes scoping through the array of buildings, he settled on one of towers coming from the palace courtyard.

 

The Royal Palace of Konan. If there were any place suitable to begin his search for answers, it would be there.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna leaned against the open windowsill of her bedroom, peering out into the darkness of the night. It was clear, stars hiding somewhere far off in space and the moon a small crescent-shaped sliver of light hanging high in the sky.

 

Since returning to the mountain several hours ago with Chichiri, the warm feeling swimming around her stomach had intensified. She was almost certain the life force she was detecting was that of Tamahome’s, but she couldn’t be sure of that. Even after everything transpired with Seiryu, she had always been able to feel him inside of her, so close and yet so far away from her. Apparently time and space only had so many restrictions when it came to her connection to him as her twin brother. She was always comforted by that.

 

But now she was confused and, admittedly, scared. She had no idea what to make of the feelings swirling inside of her like a windstorm. Sighing and closing her eyes, she rested her chin on her arms. She wished she knew why she was feeling this way, and why it had to be now.

 

“Man, that bath was great,” Tasuki spoke up from behind her. Clad in only black slacks, the bandit leader scrubbed his wet tangerine locks with a towel, his grin as wide as the sun’s rays across the sky. He tossed the towel to the floor, his bottom lip popping out in a pout. “It woulda been better if ya joined me, babe. It’s not like ya not to wanna bathe with me. I always make it a real good time.”

 

When Atsuna remained silent and still at the open window, Tasuki planted his fists on his hips, watching her with an arched brow. It wasn’t the first time he had seen her unresponsive; she’d been this way a lot since Tamahome left in search of Miaka’s world, since their friends had been lost in the war with Kutou, with Seiryu, since the loss of her family had a chance to sink in after the dust settled with the war.

 

Stomping over to her until his body pressed against her bottom, he released a heavy gust of air. His fingers splayed against her hips. “Okay, woman, what’s goin’ on? It’s not like ya to be so quiet.”

 

Atsuna shrugged, but didn’t turn around to look at him. “It’s nothing, Tasuki. Just thinking,” she answered in a whisper.

 

Tasuki leaned over her shoulder before she had even finished her answer, his head jutting invasively next to hers. “It’s never nothin’ with ya. Now spit it out, or I’m gonna go get Chichiri an’ make him do it. I’m not a patient man, an’ ya know that.”

 

Finally opening her eyes and turning ever so slightly to gaze at his hard amber gaze, she sighed. “I can feel Tamahome.”

 

Blinking several times, Tasuki straightened his body and stepped back, giving her room to turn around and look at him. “So what? Ya said you’ve always been able to feel him, even after everythin’ happened with Nakago an’ Seiryu. What’s different about it now?”

 

Frowning, Atsuna folded her arms under her breasts. “Something has changed about his life force. It’s stronger, for one thing, not to mention there is just something…odd about it now.” She dropped her hands to her sides, sighing exasperatingly. “For all I know, my emotions are merely playing tricks on me. I just miss him. He and I didn’t have much of an opportunity to be together after being reunited. We were always stuck in the middle of something else, and then our family was taken from us and he left for Miaka’s world.” She looked away from him, her face lowering. “Now I know how they all must have felt when I disappeared as a child.”

 

“Hey, don’t think about that,” Tasuki scolded, coming up to her once more. He pressed his hands against her arms, rubbing them soothingly. “If ya can feel his life force, then that means he’s alive, right? Maybe that means he an’ Miaka got together in her world. Maybe our worlds aren’t as far away as we thought they were, an’ that’s why ya can feel him. Yer twins, right? That’s not an easy bond to break.”

 

Somewhat disgusted with herself, Atsuna tore her eyes away from him. “I should be relieved more than anything to know I am feeling his presence, to know that somewhere out there, he is safe and happy. But instead, I’m acting like a selfish child. I want to see him for myself. I want to know that he is all right with my own eyes rather than just the feeling of him I have in my heart.”

 

“There’s nothin’ wrong with that,” Tasuki said. “Ya wanna know fer sure that he’s out there an’ yer not goin’ nuts. I get it. But I don’t think ya are. Tama’s out there with Miaka. I know it.”

 

Atsuna made a humming noise in the bed of her throat, giving him a quick smile. “Thank you, Tasuki. I’d like to think so, as well.” Slumping her shoulders with another sigh, she peered over her shoulder at the night-blanketed sky. “In any case, I think tonight is going to be a rather restless one for me. Sleep will not come easily.”

 

The bandit leader couldn’t pry the curling smirk from his lips even if he wanted to. Instead, he jerked Atsuna hastily into his chest, his arms forming a barricade around her back.

 

She snapped her head up at him, hands pressed against his bare chest, with a discontented look on her face. “Tasuki, what are you doing?”

 

“If yer gonna have a restless night, I wanna have somethin’ to do with it,” he replied, baring his fangs in a widening grin. He moved a hand over her shoulder, fingers playing over the thin fabric so easily swayed from her skin.

 

Tasuki’s grin was contagious, Atsuna came to find, as he shrugged her yukata from one shoulder then the other. His calloused hands couldn’t have felt better on her skin. She much preferred them to hands soft as silk; the roughness of his hands mirrored his personality, mirrored the passion he displayed in everything he did -- including what he was about to do.

 

“Sometimes I have to wonder if you find an excuse to do this,” Atsuna mumbled as Tasuki yanked her towards their bed. She yelped loudly as her body slammed against the mattress, his body tumbling over hers within seconds.

 

“Don’t hafta make any excuses when yer willin’ to do it as much as I am,” Tasuki pointed out, sliding his tongue over his lips as a litany of sexual positions flew through his head. His face flushed at the thought of making love to her throughout the rest of the night, half as a means to keep her mind away from the onset of depression at her brother’s absence and half for the most obvious enjoyment of it.

 

Atsuna couldn’t argue with him; she was always willing to his touch, a slave to the simplest graze of his fingers against her skin, to his kiss. She hungered for it, even now. It was her sweetest escape.

 

“Tell me ya want it, an’ I’ll give it to ya,” he rasped, his mouth tugging on the outer shell of her ear. He ground his pelvis into hers, rousing a moan from between her lips. “Tell me ya want me.”

 

Atsuna opened her mouth, fully prepared to comply with his demand, but his own mouth crushed hers, tongue attacking hers. Broad hands tore wildly at her bathrobe while jerking his pants down his knees so he could bury himself deep within the cavernous warmth of her body.

 

No, sleep would not come to her this night.

 

 

 

 

It was hard for Atsuna to shake the haze of sleep from her body. For what seemed like moments stuck in time, she lie there within the protective blanket of Tasuki’s arms, fingers skimming about her back like the sun kissed the grass every morning.

 

Lips pressed against her temple, prompting her to turn her head up, looking into the exhausted amber eyes of her bandit. “Didn’t know if ya were awake or not,” he said with a yawn.

 

Atsuna nodded, twisting her body into his. “Thank you for last night. I really needed that.”

 

A smirk stretched across his face. “Hey, I’m only that good with you. I can’t take all the credit.”

 

Chuckling, Atsuna propped herself on her hands, hovering over him. “That’s not exactly what I meant. You made me feel better by what you said. I should be happy that my brother is with Miaka somewhere. I know he would only want for me to be happy with you. I shouldn’t focus on the negative aspect of things. I should just be thankful that his presence still lives on within me, whether it be strong or dull. It’s still there, and it makes me feel like I will never lose him. It’s nice to have you around to help keep me grounded.”

 

“It’s what I’m here for,” Tasuki replied. He flicked a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder, moving his fingers over the side of her neck. “Ya just miss him. I kinda miss him, too. It’ll be okay eventually. I think it might get easier with time.”

 

Atsuna nodded in agreement, hoping that he was right. She wasn’t sure how long she would be able to keep up her renewed strength on the matter. She retreated back onto his body, sighing deeply as she rested her head under his arm. “Thank you, Tasuki,” she whispered.

 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he said. His arms tightened around her, and within seconds, Atsuna found herself flipped onto her back, Tasuki hovering above her much like he had last night. “I have a feelin’ yer gonna need to save all yer thanks fer after this.” He leaned forward, lips sliding across the underside of her jaw.

 

Atsuna knew she shouldn’t have been surprised that he wanted her again, but she couldn’t have asked for more proof than his hardened erection pressing against the inside of her thigh. She wrapped an arm around his neck, her fingers finding the wildly untamed ends of his orange hair. His mouth teased her, made her want for more, as it journeyed over the base of her neck, trailed the top of her shoulder, circled her nipple.

 

“Do ya know how good it feels fer me to be inside ya?” he asked, his voice raspy against her skin. His tongue slid between his lips, moving a perfect circle over her nipple, suckling it, tugging it gently between his teeth.

 

Atsuna felt her face flush as she unconsciously arched her back into his mouth. “You…You shouldn’t talk so forward like that,” she scolded breathlessly.  


A deep-throated chuckle vibrated against her breast. “Ya like it every minute of it,” he rebuked, puckering his lips over her nipple a second time.

 

Drowning in her own mounting passion, Atsuna tilted her head to the side, a completely submissive slave to the bandit leader as his mouth continued to suckle her, his fingers weaving their way down her body to the aching center that begged for attention.

 

The bedroom door thrust open, followed by a very cheerful greeting. “Good morning, you two!” Chichiri greeted with a wave of his hand.

 

Atsuna felt her heart come to crashing halt in her chest. She cried out, slamming her palms against Tasuki’s face to stop his overly intimate kisses. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her exposed body, avoiding the embarrassed look on the monk’s face.

 

Tasuki cared much less about his modesty as he snapped his head over his shoulder, shooting daggers into his comrade. “Chichiri! Haven’t ya ever heard o’ knockin’? Fer Suzaku’s sakes! I oughta kick yer ass!”

 

Chichiri turned away, thankful he bore his mask to hide the climbing blush in his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Apologies. I had to wonder why I felt a sudden spike in Tasuki’s life force, you know. I guess I know why.”

 

Tasuki growled. “Don’t just stand there an’ think about it more! Me an’ Atsuna are naked under here, damn it!”

 

“Tasuki! Don’t tell him that!” Atsuna spat, shoving him away from her.

 

“I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion, you know,” Chichiri apologized again, his voice growing hasty. “But I thought I would ask for the both of you to get ready so we can leave soon. Take the time you need to get dressed and grab breakfast, and then we will depart for Konan, you know.” He bowed his head quickly and scurried from the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

“Damn monk,” Tasuki grumbled, turning to look at the mortified woman beneath him as she hugged the blanket to her chin. “I’ll get him back fer this.”

 

Atsuna finally settled back onto the bed, loosening her whitened grip on the blanket. “That was embarrassing,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t believe he walked in on us. If it would have been several minutes later, we would have been—” She bit off the rest of her sentence. “I should just be thankful it didn’t work out that way.”

 

“Honestly, what did the guy think we were in here doin’ if he felt my life force go up?” Tasuki snapped. “Fer bein’ so smart, he can be so stupid.” He shook his head in disgust at his friend’s obliviousness. “So, are ya hungry? Do ya wanna get some breakfast?”

 

“I’m not really hungry,” Atsuna replied. “We had a large dinner late last night. I should be fine for a good part of the day. I just need to get dressed and pack a few essentials, and I’ll be ready to leave.” She tossed the blanket away from her body and prepared to slide out of bed, but Tasuki lowered his arm next to her body, preventing her departure. She looked up at him, confused. “Tasuki? What are you doing? We have to start getting ready to leave. Chichiri is waiting.”

 

“I’m kinda hungry myself, but it has nothin’ to do with food,” Tasuki growled, gliding his tongue over her lips.

 

Frowning, Atsuna shook her head and wagged her finger at him. “Tasuki, we don’t have time. Chichiri is expecting us to start getting ready so we can go.”

 

“Hey, I’m always up to the challenge, babe,” Tasuki replied. “So we have a time limit? Let’s just see how many times I can get ya to scream fer me.”

 

 

 

 

Tamahome sat before his homemade fire, trying to get warm as the sun prepared to rise above the trees around him. His body ached, but that was to be expected after the travesty at the Konan Palace. He had found himself unable to enter the Suzaku Shrine. He didn’t know how that could be. He was Tamahome, one of Suzaku’s own warriors. Was his connection to this world completely severed when he went to live with Miaka? It was the only explanation he could give himself.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting at the fire, his eyes boring through the red-orange flickering flames as they flickered into the cool night air. Fifty years had passed -- or so was told to him by the current emperor, Hotohori’s descendant. How had so much time passed since he left the book? Did that mean that Tasuki, Chichiri and Atsuna were old? Or worse, had they passed on from age? He couldn’t bear the thought of being in the world he grew up in and finding everything had changed.

 

The thing that most troubled him was his supposed purpose for being back in Konan after so long. If fifty years had truly passed here, why bring him back now? And why bring him back without Miaka? Normally, he would consider it a blessing to be brought back to his home, but the way everything had played out so far only worried him.

 

There was a rustling in the bushes next to him, and when he looked up, he found a pink-haired woman staring down at him, a smile slowly stretching across her lips. “It’s you. I’m so glad I found you,” she sighed, kneeling down to his level.

 

A brow arched on Tamahome’s forehead. “I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

 

The woman lowered her head. “You’ve lost your memories. After everything that’s happened, I suppose it’s almost to be expected.” She reached forward, placing her hands on his arm. “But I will do everything in my power to restore them.”

 

“My…memories? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tamahome said, his brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“It will be all right now,” she assured him, her smile perplexing. She pulled away from him and bowed low to the ground before him. “You’re my master, and I am forever here to serve you…Lord Nakago, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two**

Atsuna and Chichiri exchanged glances with one another, both of them sighing when they heard yet another groan come from behind them.

 

“He seems whinier than usual,” Chichiri noticed, turning over his shoulder just slightly at the bandit who stubbornly refused to move from his spot on the trail.

 

Atsuna shook her head, pressing her hand over her forehead. “We don’t need to get into why, Chichiri. Let’s just pray that we make it to an inn soon so I can attempt to better his mood.”

 

“C’mon, guys! Why do we hafta keep walkin’?” Tasuki moaned, slumping his shoulders. “My legs hurt. How much longer till we get to the next village?”

 

Chichiri shook his head as he spun around on his heel, glaring through his mask at his companion. “Assuming a person maintains a normal walking pace, we could be there by nightfall, you know.”

 

Tasuki’s eyes widened. “Nightfall?!” His knees gave out under him, plopping him to the dusty ground beneath his feet. “C’mon, Chichiri! Why don’t ya just take off yer tunic an’ pop us over there? Then we can spend the rest of the day drinkin’ at an inn an’ flirtin’ with some pretty girls!”

 

Atsuna folded her arms over her chest, a brow arching over an aggravated lavender eye. “What was that?”

 

The bandit chuckled, waving his hand dismissively in her direction. “I didn’t mean _me_ , babe. I don’t need to do any flirtin’. That’s what I have _you_ for! I was talkin’ about Chichiri here! It could be all like, ‘Hey, fella, yer so handsome! I think I’m in love with you!’ And then Chichiri would be all, ‘Oh, I’m just a wanderin’ traveler, ya know! If ya get involved with me, I’ll just break yer heart, ya know!’ And then she’d be like, ‘Oh, ya would not, ya big meanie.’”

 

By the time Tasuki had finished his performance, the monk had picked up a stone and chucked it at the bandit’s head, knocking him sideways. “Hey! What the hell was that for?”

 

“Stop acting like an idiot and start walking!” Chichiri scolded.

 

In a temper tantrum only fit for a young child, Tasuki kicked his legs and fell on his back, shouting out curses and swearing that there was nothing either of them could do to make him continue walking.

 

When Chichiri turned to ask for Atsuna’s assistance, she was turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose. “How do you deal with him, Atsuna?” the monk asked, tilting his head to catch her gaze.

 

Atsuna sighed deeply. “Despite what you may think, he’s not like this all the time. We get into our fair share of bickering, which normally leads to—” She stopped herself there, a sheen blush of scarlet splashing across her cheeks. “Well, we don’t need to go there. Let’s just say that things normally work themselves out in the end. Like children, I would let him exhaust himself out. He’ll catch up with us eventually if we go on without him.”

 

Chichiri opened his mouth to offer a response when something definitive clicked in the middle of his belly. He snapped his head towards the sky, brows furrowing in thought. “That life force…”

 

Atsuna rested her splayed hand against her chest. “I knew I felt it.” She turned to Chichiri, who was still gazing hard at the bright blue sky. “You felt it, too, didn’t you? Tamahome’s life force.”

 

“I did,” Chichiri confirmed. He looked at her. “You’ve been feeling him?”

 

Atsuna nodded, her eyes falling to the dirt path beneath her feet. “Yes. I thought it was just my imagination at first. I always felt an inkling of his life force inside me, but lately it’s been strengthened. I thought it was just from my wish to see him. I’ve missed him a great deal. I thought my emotions were trying to play tricks on me.”

 

“No, I don’t think that’s it at all, you know,” Chichiri replied, shaking his head. “I felt it, too. Tamahome has returned.”

 

 

 

 

Clothing rustled to the floor in the darkness of a room. Kaen took several steps towards her master’s bed, her arms crossed in front of her supple breasts. “Lord Nakago.”

 

Tamahome, brows furrowed at being called such a name, turned over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw the pink-haired woman standing before him in the nude.

 

“I’m not as good as Soi, but I can build up your life force to what it once was,” she replied. She took another step towards him. “I would like to help recover your memories as quickly as possible.”

 

“Please leave,” Tamahome’s voice rasped against the silence. He closed his eyes, his mind a jumbled puzzle of thoughts. He needed time, time that this woman just wouldn’t give him. “It’s all right. I just want to be left alone.”

 

Kaen’s mouth twisted into a sad frown. “But --”

 

Get out!” Tamahome spat, spinning over his shoulder once more with a vengeance in his eyes that could only be reminiscent of the former Kutou general.

 

Kaen backed up, her throat vibrating with a whimper, before she gathered her discarded clothes, hugged them to the front of her body, and fled from the darkened room.

 

Tamahome listened to the gentle pattering of her feet as it disappeared down the hall. Fingers gripped his hair as he grit his teeth together. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him, how this woman seemed to think he was Nakago. He was Tamahome. Sou Kishuku. He _knew_ who he was. He had memories of his childhood with his siblings, with his parents. He remembered his journey as a Suzaku Warrior with Miaka and his other comrades. He knew who he was.

 

So then why did he feel as if Kaen was telling the truth?

 

 

 

 

“Kai-Ka! That’s enough for today! Let’s go home and have some supper!”

 

A muscled arm rubbed against the burning sweat trickling down Kai-Ka’s forehead. He brushed his beige bangs from his eyes, flashing a thankful smile towards his father. “I’m starving!” he exclaimed back.

 

“That boy of yours sure is a hard worker,” one of the field hands said, patting his hand against Kai-Ka’s father’s shoulder.

 

“He certainly is. And he doesn’t know when to stop. He’ll be working long after any of us will,” the older man chuckled.

 

Kai-Ka rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. “Come on, Father.”

 

_Brother. Brother!_

 

Snapping his head in the other direction, Kai-Ka’s eyes widened when he heard a very familiar voice in his head. _It… It can’t be_ , he thought to himself, ignoring the insistent call of his father’s voice to head home. _Su…Suboshi? Is that you?_

There was a light-hearted chuckle against the wall of his head. _It’s good to hear your voice again…Amiboshi. And I need your help, if you’ll give it to me._

 

Swallowing hard, Kai-Ka, or rather, Amiboshi, didn’t think he could tell his dear brother no. _Tell me what you need, Suboshi, and I’ll be there for you. I’ll always be there._

 

 

 

 

In the dead of night, there was a loud clatter, followed by the insistent shouting of men from outside in the courtyard. Tamahome jerked out of bed—not that he could sleep anyway—and rushed outside, finding Kaen standing on the terrace, eyes wide.

 

“Lord Nakago! Bandits!” she cried out, thrusting her finger towards the small lake in the courtyard.

 

Tamahome’s eyes followed her finger, and found a raven-haired man standing with his foot propped up on a rock, a flurry of men standing behind him. “Who are you? Name yourself!” Tamahome demanded.

 

The unnamed bandit chuckled, shaking his head. “What? Yer not gonna talk with yer energy blasts? Why don’t ya come out here an’ fight me?”

 

“I have no intention of fighting you when I don’t even know who you are,” Tamahome answered calmly, although his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

 

“You hafta be playin’ dumb,” the man scoffed. He unsheathed the sword at his hip, pointing the tip towards Tamahome. “Who do ya think wiped out the bandits of Mt. Reikaku? _Who?_ ”

 

Tamahome’s eyes widened. “Mt. Reikaku bandits? You mean…Tasuki’s guys?” _And Atsuna._

“That’s right.” The man started forward. “I’m Genrou’s best buddy, Koji. I’m gonna have my revenge against ya, Nakago.”

 

As soon as the name passed through Koji’s lips, Tamahome gripped the side of his head. That name again. He thought he was Nakago too? “What? What are you talking about? Where’s Tasuki? And Atsuna?”

 

“Funny ya should ask about ‘em since they’re both dead,” Koji spat. He sliced his sword through the air, listening to it whistle against the night. “But ya should know about that already since ya killed ‘em both! An’ I’m gonna avenge their deaths!”

 

Eyes wide, Tamahome shook his head in a daze. “No. I…I didn’t. I wouldn’t kill them! I didn’t!”

 

“Ya need to die!” Koji shouted, jumping forward with his sword pulled behind his back.

 

“No! I swear I’m not him!” Tamahome cried out. “Wait!” He thrust his palm out, hoping to block Koji’s attack, when his hand became engulfed by a bright blue light. Before he could pull his hand back, the bright energy blasted forward, splitting into bullets of energy that split through every bandit in the courtyard.

 

Tamahome watched in horror as every bandit fell to the ground, their crimson blood spilling into small pools of blood against the grass. And with them, Koji fell, as well, sword tossed thoughtlessly into the air.

 

The sounds of agonized moans near death swarmed Tamahome’s ears. He wanted to vomit. He stared at his palm, unbelieving that a blue energy blast had left it. It was exactly like Nakago’s own power. How was this happening to him?

 

There was a weak, rumbling chuckle, throwing Tamahome out of his thoughts and back to the harsh reality of the situation. Koji was fidgeting by the pond, his blood dripping into the water, staining it red.

 

Tamahome shuffled over to him, leaning down at his head. “I’m sorry,” he rasped. “I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t want this to happen to you or any of your guys. This has been a mess.” He gently pulled Koji’s head into his lap, watching a thin stream of blood leave the corner of the bandit’s mouth. “I know this is going to sound crazy to you, but I’m really not Nakago. I don’t know what’s going on around here, and why everyone thinks I’m him, but I’m not. I’m really Tamahome. I swear I’m him.”

 

Koji shook his head weakly, his chuckle turning into a pained cough. “Tamahome. That’s a funny story.”

 

“Do I…do I look like Nakago to you?” Tamahome asked with night-shadowed eyes.

 

“Ya had the blue life force blast and the mark on yer forehead.” Koji gave a rather cruel laugh, the deepest one he could muster in his weakening life. “Do ya really think that yer Tamahome? There’s no doubt in my mind that yer Nakago. Ya killed my buddy Genrou an’ Chichiri, killed Atsuna, too, over a year ago. They’re dead ‘cause of you.”

 

Tamahome closed his eyes, trying to block off the onset of his tears. “It can’t be. In my memory, Nakago had blonde hair.”

 

“Hey. Gimme a hand, will ya?” Koji suddenly asked.

 

“What? Oh, yeah. Sure.” Tamahome eased Koji into a sitting position. “I really am sorry for shooting you. I didn’t mean to do it. It just…happened on its own.”

 

With an arm wrapped around his bloody center, Koji winced. “The one with blonde hair an’ blue eyes was Tamahome.” With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of Tamahome’s hair. “I’m not gonna be fooled! Tamahome was Atsuna’s brother! I just can’t believe that Tamahome could be inside you! I’ll take ya along with me when I die!”

 

A hand dug into a pouch at his side, yanking out a small grenade. Tamahome’s eyes widened as Koji cried out and slammed his thumb over the top button. Water from the pond threw up in a heavy mist, Kaen’s concerned cry ringing out into the courtyard for her lord.

 

When the spray finally cleared, a lone figure stood with a glowing blue mark on his forehead. Tamahome, or rather, Lord Nakago, lowered his head and closed eyes as his blue aura surrounded him like a warm blanket. He walked forward, feet spreading blood through the marred grass, until he came up to the terrace.

 

“Kaen.”

 

Said woman cast a worried sideways glance at the young man as he made his ascent up the stairs. “Yes, Lord Nakago?”

 

“Bring me more of that wine.” He didn’t stop as he walked past her into the house.

 

Kaen watched him go, and as soon as his figure disappeared into the darkness, a smirk curled onto her thin lips. “Of course, my lord. I’ll bring you your wine… _with_ the kodoku.” And in the darkness of the blood-soaked night, Kaen’s chuckle turned into one never forgotten, the sinister chuckle belonging to Tomo of the Seiryu Seven.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna had her arms folded under her breasts as she stared at the night sky, the constellations of Suzaku sparkling down upon her and Chichiri. “What should we do about this? Tamahome’s life force feels constrained. Something is happening to him, Chichiri. I can feel it in my heart.”

 

“There has to be a reason Tamahome has suddenly reentered this world, you know,” Chichiri replied, his brows obviously furrowed through his mask. “I’m pinpointing the location of his life force. Then we can go and discover for ourselves what exactly is going on.”

 

Atsuna’s face fell. “I have a bad feeling about this, Chichiri. A very bad feeling.”

 

“Hey! What the hell are ya whisperin’ about over there?” Tasuki’s impatient voice shouted behind them. “What’s the secrecy all about?”

 

Just as Atsuna turned over her shoulder to face the bandit, he had already stomped over to them, kicking dust behind his heels as he did so. “We have a change of plans, Tasuki. There’s something else we have to do first.”

 

With an arched brow, Tasuki tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What? What the hell are ya talkin’ about, woman?”

 

Chichiri snapped his hand over Tasuki’s wrist. “I’ve found him, you know. We’re going now.”

 

Tasuki opened his mouth to first demand that he get his hands off of him and then to ask once again what the hell he was talking about, but Chichiri’s tunic suddenly swirled around the threesome, casting them all into an unwelcome darkness.

 

All Tasuki had the chance to do was curse the monk for his lack of warning.

 

 

 

 

Tomo stood upon a rock under the watchful moon, his eyes fallen over Tamahome’s lifeless body as he held tight onto a jug of wine. “You shouldn’t drink so much, Tamahome,” he snickered. “You make this too easy.” He craned his neck to cast an egotistical glare at the heavens, but as he did so, three darkened silhouettes dropped from the moon’s light.

 

Tomo’s eyes widened when he saw falling to their feet before him were none other than Chichiri, Suzaku’s own monk, and Atsuna, Hikari’s chosen champion. Making a less than graceful entrance was the other remaining Suzaku warrior, the bandit Tasuki, and he fell hard on his bottom next to the twosome.

 

“What the hell, Chichiri? Why did ya suddenly fly us out in the middle of nowhere?” Tasuki snapped as he pushed himself to his feet, dusting the dirt from his pants. “’Oh, we’ll get there by nightfall at a normal pace, ya know!’ Who the hell ever said anythin’ like that? Hey! Are ya listenin’ to me, monk?”

 

Chichiri took a single step forward, ignoring the tirade coming from his comrade. “It’s been a long time.”

 

Tasuki’s eyes darted over the serious furrows on both Chichiri’s and Atsuna’s faces before following their eyes, finding Amiboshi standing nearby with a staid expression on his own face that could quite easily challenge their own. His flute was strapped to his belt. “Hey! It’s Amiboshi!”

 

“What do you intend to do? Can you answer that?” Chichiri asked.

 

“I can’t believe it’s Amiboshi!” Tasuki exclaimed, interrupting Chichiri’s attempt at a questioning. He scratched a finger against his cheek. “Well, wait, it’s Kai-Ka now, right?” He bent his head towards Chichiri’s. “So what’s the point? He doesn’t have his memories anymore. He doesn’t know what the hell he’s even doin’ out here.”

 

Atsuna rested her hand on Tasuki’s shoulder, immediately grabbing his attention. She was frowning, lines creasing her normally smooth features. “It’s Suboshi, Tasuki. Not Amiboshi.”

 

Tasuki released an exasperated sigh, drooping his shoulders. “Okay, so it’s Suboshi.” His eyes snapped towards the Seiryu twin. “Wait. Suboshi?!”

 

Tomo’s chuckle resounded around them. “Well, if it isn’t two Suzaku warriors and the messenger of light.”

 

Tasuki growled deep in his throat as he yanked his tessen from his back. “Hey! Who said that?”

 

Tomo, not one to back down from tweaking at Tasuki’s anger, walked into the moon’s path. And next to him floated Yui, eyes taken over with a weak green. “You haven’t changed a bit, Suboshi,” he said, ignoring the anger beating off the nearby bandit.

 

Suboshi’s eyes widened as they scoped over Yui’s body. “Lady Yui!”

 

“Lady Yui is the new Priestess of Genbu,” Tomo announced. “You should welcome her to this world, or you’ll face the wrath of her celestial warriors.”

 

Atsuna’s eyes widened. “What? Genbu already had a priestess!” she exclaimed as two young boys emerged from the darkness, sandwiching Yui’s body.

 

“How are you even alive, Tomo?” Chichiri demanded, pointing his staff incriminatingly towards the egotistical celestial warrior.

 

When it seemed as if Tomo’s smile could not get any wider, it did. “I was reborn when Seiryu was summoned. I have been living inside of Shin this whole time.”

 

A muscle ticked in Chichiri’s eyebrow. “Tomo used Shin to take control of Lady Yui.”

 

“How the hell is that possible when he’s connected to the other world?” Tasuki asked.

 

“There is something dark connecting him to this world,” Atsuna quickly answered. “I can feel an outerworldly presence within him, clouding him. He is not being kept here by ordinary means. There is someone behind this.”

 

Suboshi took a step forward, his eyes never leaving Yui’s form. “Tomo! What do you plan to do with Lady Yui?”

 

Tomo couldn’t help but laugh, letting it ring sickeningly around them. “I think you’re scared, Suboshi. What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me _again_? I would sure like to see you try.”

 

Atsuna closed a hand over her heart, wincing. There it was again. The dark presence inside of Tomo strengthened just a bit, calling out to her. Her powers reached forward, trying to find the source behind it, but it was no use. Whoever was using Tomo for his own devices was good at concealing his presence.

 

She closed her eyes, ignoring the demands coming from Suboshi, the mockery from Tomo, and the impatient banter from Tasuki. No, she couldn’t find who was behind Tomo’s sudden involvement in this, but something she _could_ do was try to locate her brother. Chichiri transported them here because he was obviously in the vicinity. She needed to find him, needed to see for herself what exactly was happening and why Tomo was here.

 

“I certainly didn’t expect for my rest to be disturbed by you, Tomo,” a familiar deep voice spoke up, interrupting everyone’s thoughts, everyone’s demands for the other. “You should know better.”

 

Tomo’s eyes widened as he slowly turned over his shoulder, a bright blue light all too familiar flooding around him as it molded into the form of one of the people Tomo feared the most.

 

“Nakago!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three**

Tomo blinked once, and then a second time, thinking that Nakago’s defining form behind him was just an illusion. He didn’t see the former Kutou general staring him down, didn’t hear his voice of warning.

 

The two Genbu warriors, young before their years, rushed forward. “Do you really think we’re going to let you take our priestess away?” the darker haired one demanded.

 

“That’s right! Let’s go, Hatsui!” the other one declared, hair pale as the moon’s light. They both cried out before charging towards the deceased Kutou general, who could only stare upon them with an amused smile.

 

Tasuki and Atsuna watched, the bandit confused and the courier of light worried, as Nakago disappeared and materialized behind the young boys. They spun around and charged again, but before they could reach the general, and thus, their own deaths, Chichiri appeared behind them and chopped the back of their necks, spiraling them into immediate unconsciousness.

 

“I suppose I should thank you,” Nakago spoke up as Chichiri knelt down between both unconscious boys.

 

“Be serious. I was saving these two kids,” Chichiri replied. “They’re both so young. I would hate to see them die.” He turned over his shoulder to Tomo, his scowl evident through his mask. “Tomo! What the hell are you after?! Why are you involving celestial warriors this young?” His voice seethed with an anger that was not always heard from the collected monk.

 

“Never mind that,” Tasuki spoke up, interrupting before Tomo could stammer an answer. “Your poor, neglected soul is aimlessly wanderin’ the earth.” With fingers tightening over his tessen, he raised it level to the ground. “I’ll help ya to rest in peace.”

 

“No, he won’t rest in peace unless the darkness clawing at his heart disappears,” Atsuna added knowingly, her brows clenched together. “I can feel something keeping him here where he does not belong.”

 

“This does pose a problem,” Nakago agreed. “For the sake of my own peace, I should take care of this now and disappear.”

 

Tomo took a step back, eyes wide, as he watched his former Seiryu comrade become engulfed by a familiar blue aura, a billowing wind carrying his platinum blonde hair behind him. The all too familiar blue symbol appeared on his forehead, and in a matter of seconds, the small clam known as Shin shattered into small shards, disappearing into the night air.

 

Yui’s eyes lost their green luster, and the single earring she adorned also shattered before her body fell into the waiting arms of Suboshi. The Seiryu twin eased her to the ground, patting his hand against her cheek as he hoped to rouse her from her unconsciousness.

 

“No… Shin…” Tomo shook his head in a daze, a feeling of emptiness encasing him from within.

 

“Tomo.”

 

Said warrior snapped his head in the direction of Nakago, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Atsuna, who all stood watching him. “Nakago. I…I was only trying to…”

 

“Leave. Now,” Nakago ordered.

 

Tomo winced, recognizing his defeat, and he phased into nothing.

 

“Hey! Come back an’ fight, ya sissy!” Tasuki called out into the chilled air.

 

Ignoring Tasuki’s demands into the night, Chichiri and Atsuna turned to Nakago. “I want to ask you something,” the monk started.

 

Just as Nakago turned his attention to the twosome, he heard his name on the lips of a very vengeful bandit. “Nakago!”

 

“Hold on a second, Tasuki!” Chichiri called out, taking a step towards his comrade.

 

“Like hell!” He tightened his grip on the wrapped end of his tessen and began his incantation, visuals of Nakago burning to a crisp flashing in his mind. He enjoyed the prospect of watching the man turn to ash by his hand.

 

He snapped his hand back, and just as he was about to bring his holy fire down upon the Kutou general, a hand closed around his wrist, stopping his attack. Turning his head and preparing to beat the sense out of the poor fool who would stop his vengeance, he came face-to-face with the wrinkled and very exasperated face of Taiitsukun.

 

“Knock it off. Have some patience for once,” she said.

 

Tasuki cried out, releasing his tessen and clutching his hand against his chest. “Hey! Don’t do that! Ya scared me! Damn it, ya made my heart stop for a second! Maybe ya should say somethin’ before poppin’ out like that!”

 

Taiitsukun slapped the diamond weapon against the bandit’s face, effectively shutting him up and dropping him to the ground. She tossed it carelessly atop him, rolling her eyes. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a ghost.” She turned her attention towards the waiting warriors. “Chichiri. Suboshi. Atsuna. We need to talk.” Her eyes shifted to Nakago, who stood with his back to her. “I would like for you to join us, as well.”

 

 

 

 

Darkness shrouded in a room overtaken by black and violet. “What went wrong, Tomo?” a low, masculine voice asked, echoing off the walls.

 

Tomo couldn’t have bowed his head lower even if he wished to. “It was nearly complete. I didn’t expect Nakago to interfere.” His eyes moved up, gazing over the looming shadowed figure as he sat on his designated throne.

 

The man chuckled in amusement. “You were scared, weren’t you? Nakago _does_ tend to meddle.” There was a gentle rustling from his clothing as he shifted in his seat. “But no matter. There is already a new priestess and celestial warriors. Tamahome is hanging on by a thread. There is no need to worry.”

 

Tomo released a light gasp of relief. Despite his failure, there was still something to be benefited from it. He denied the smirk at the thought of Tamahome’s suffering and the fact that his friends would probably be able to do very little to help him at this point.

 

“Tomo. Look at me.”

 

Tomo swallowed hard, thrust from his thoughts, as he turned his head up to obey the man before him. “Yes?”

 

A small bullet of energy snapped through his forehead, propelling him on his back. “Return to your rest,” the man ordered. “You did an excellent job.”

 

The man, with his long fingers, curled over the ends of his throne as he pushed himself to his feet, his long white hair billowing around him like a curtain of snow. He started his slow walk past Tomo’s body. “Now to retrieve my priestess.”

 

 

 

 

Atsuna sat with her twin brother in her lap, watching over him intently as she tried with everything she had to channel her life force into him. She felt eyes on her as she furrowed her brows in concentration. Nothing was happening. She couldn’t do anything, and it was aggravating her with every passing second that she failed.

 

“When Yui and Miaka entered the book, they broke the 100-year cycle on the summoning of the beast gods,” Taiitsukun explained, her eyes falling hard on the unconscious Suzaku warrior lying protected within his sister’s arms. Suboshi was holding on to Yui, who continued to slip in and out of her own consciousness. “There was a strong medium between both worlds.”

 

“You mean…my earring?” Yui rasped.

 

“It wasn’t Lady Yui’s fault!” Suboshi exclaimed, quickly rising to his priestess’ defense. “We all know who put the earring in Tomo’s shell!”

 

Taiitsukun slammed her impatient gaze into the young boy. “No one is blaming Yui. Settle down.”

 

“That’s right. When we come right down to it, the thing that brings their worlds closest together is them,” Chichiri agreed, turning his attention towards the former priestess.

 

Tasuki knelt down next to Atsuna, resting his hand on her shoulder. She was warm. “Nothing’s happening,” she mumbled, her eyes not leaving her brother’s unresponsive form. “I can’t do anything to bring him out of his unconsciousness, Tasuki. Why can’t I do anything for him?”

 

“Hey! Why hasn’t Tamahome broken free from Tomo’s spell by now?” he demanded.

 

“It’s kodoku,” Nakago spoke up matter-of-factly. “Tomo may have been feeding him illusions through Shin, but the kodoku in the wine was real.”

 

“Oh. Is that it?” Tasuki asked, a smirk curling onto his face. “Tama already broke free of kodoku before. He can do it again.”

 

“I wonder,” Nakago spoke up, causing Tasuki to shoot a glare in his direction. “The last time he only took one dose. The more he takes, the stronger it gets.”

 

Tasuki saw the look on Atsuna’s face falter, her fingers tightening over her brother’s arms. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Shut up!” He pushed himself from his knees, reaching for the tessen on his back. “I’m tired of ya an’ Suboshi! Yer both bad news, an’ I’ll burn ya to a crisp!”

 

“Stop it!” Yui shouted. Tears streaked her face. “It…It was me. I stole the Four Gods book. I’m the one causing all of this suffering. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Yui,” Taiitsukun said, her voice low in sympathy as she watched the girl succumb to her cries. “This has nothing to do with you.” She snapped her head in the rash bandit’s direction. “Tasuki! Put your weapon away now!”

 

Tasuki grumbled something under his breath as he reattached the tessen to his back. He didn’t like this in the least, and if he couldn’t deal out some major fire soon, he was going to be pissed.

 

“Tamahome? Can you hear me?”

 

Tasuki jerked his head down, reacting to the shakiness in Atsuna’s voice as she watched her brother shift just slightly in her arms. He leaned down, looming over the both of them as a constrained groan passed through his comrade’s lips. “Tamahome! Hey! Yer gonna be okay!” He grasped one of Atsuna’s hands, feeling the heat from her blood as it passed through her skin to his. “Hey, Grandma! What can we do to help him? C’mon an’ tell me!”

 

Taiitsukun said nothing. Instead, she turned to Nakago, who watched over his shoulder as Atsuna and Tasuki spoke softly to the man lying in their arms. “If there’s something you know, I’d like you to tell me.”

 

Nakago closed his eyes. “There’s nothing. If there was, I would tell you. I offer Tamahome no help, and I don’t wish to bother you any further. I only came to retrieve a lost item.”

 

“You’re leaving, then?” Taiitsukun asked.

 

A smirk curled on his face. “Were you planning on asking for my help to fight?”

 

“Would you have helped even if we asked?” Chichiri inquired.

 

“Have I misjudged you?” Taiitsukun added.

 

Nakago had no opportunity to answer either of them. His eyes snapped opened and stared into the distance. “Something’s coming.”

 

Atsuna lifted her head from her brother’s form for the first time, a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. “Something _is_ coming,” she whispered. Her fingers tightened over Tamahome’s arms, nearly digging through his jacket. “Something dark. Evil.”

 

A brow rose on Tasuki’s face. “What’s goin’ on, babe?”

 

As if to answer him, a large violet energy blast barreled towards them at a raging speed, tearing right in between Yui and Suboshi. Suboshi jerked away from his priestess as she screamed, debris flying up around her.

 

“Lady Yui!” Suboshi shouted, reaching out for her through the cloud of dust. He swung his hand, trying to find her as the dirt marred his vision. Every second that passed that he couldn’t find her made his heart rate pick up an extra step, threatening to beat out of his chest.

 

The dust cloud finally cleared, revealing a blinding, purple light that tore the earth up around them. Yui was entangled with violet chains composed of electricity, her teeth clenched as she fought against the uncomfortable position she was in. The chains burned through her skin.

 

Standing behind her like a looming shadow was a man with long hair of ivory and eyes golden as the midday sun. His body was draped in black that wrapped around skin that could rival the white of his hair. His forehead adorned a gold headpiece that glistened under the moonlight.

 

“Release Lady Yui!” Suboshi demanded, coming to his feet.

 

“Who the hell are ya?” Tasuki shouted, his arms unwrapping from Atsuna and Tamahome. During the explosion, his instincts had taken over and he’d grasped the opportunity to protect the twins from whatever attack they were under.

 

“To upset the four gods’ balance and take over the entire world. That is what you want,” Taiitsukun said.

 

The man’s chuckle rumbled through his chest. “You make it sound so artless and simple. Do you understand the concept of taking over the world?”

 

“You have yet to answer who you are,” Atsuna spoke up, hugging her brother close to her chest. “I feel the darkness in your soul pulling towards mine. Who are you? I know you’re responsible for my brother being here. Explain yourself now!”

 

The man closed his eyes, his amusement meeting no bounds. “Very well. I am known as Tenkou. Your friend Nakago should know well enough who I am, seeing as I am his former master.”

 

“What?” Tasuki snapped his head towards the Kutou general, who remained silent. “Ya worked under this bastard?”

 

“I’m willing to overlook your interference with Tomo. Will you serve me again?” Tenkou asked Nakago, ignoring Tasuki’s quickened demands from the Seiryu warrior.

 

“I’m afraid I must decline,” Nakago replied. “I don’t wish to experience death again.” He turned around, facing the moon hanging high. “I bid you farewell. I don’t expect to see any of you again.”

 

“Why the hell did ya even bother to show up in the first place?” Tasuki asked with an exasperated groan.

 

Nakago turned over his shoulder, smirking. “I wanted to see my old friends, the Suzaku Seven, again. Isn’t that enough?” With a familiar laugh, his body phased to nothing, disappearing forever into the night.

 

“I don’t believe it,” Tasuki grumbled, shaking his head.

 

“You’re as big a loudmouth as ever.” Tasuki turned around at the familiar voice coming from behind him, watching as his violet-haired former comrade yanked Tamahome out of Atsuna’s arms. The courier of light watched with wide eyes, words lost on her tongue. “Hey, what happened to Tamahome?”

 

“From what I can gather, he’s all hopped up on kodoku,” Tasuki informed with a frown.

 

“Oh, geez. What an idiot,” Nuriko sighed, shaking his head and scratching his fingers against the side of his head.

 

“It’s not something to joke about, Nuriko,” Chiriko pointed out.

 

Tasuki’s eyes snapped towards the young boy as he walked over to Nuriko and Tamahome.

 

“We have to remember that kodoku is powerful and dangerous,” Mitsukake reminded them.

 

Tasuki’s face contorted and his eyes connected with Atsuna’s for a moment, noticing that she was just as baffled and shaken as he was. Tears beaded in the corners of his eyes. “Hey, guys, what are ya doin’ here?” he asked with a nervous chuckle.

 

Standing next to a smiling Chichiri was the former emperor of Konan, Hotohori, who was more than happy to provide the simple explanation. “The seven of us must gather wherever the Priestess of Suzaku appears.”

 

Suboshi was the first to speak up, asking what Tasuki and Atsuna both wanted to ask. “The priestess…is here?”

 

A blinding, red light glittered to life behind them in response to Suboshi’s question, and centered inside was Miaka, brunette locks flowing behind her.

 

Atsuna finally rose to her feet, stepping up next to Tasuki in a hurry. The twosome called out her name in unison, causing her to open her eyes and take in the sight of her warriors all gathered for her once more. “My friends, I won’t let him get away with this.”

 

Tenkou frowned as Miaka’s feet touched the ground, and she rushed over to Tamahome, who was still sunk in unconsciousness. She wrapped her arms around him, eyes journeying over his body for any signs of injury. Although she knew there were none, she knew the source of his suffering came from within. Her thoughts reeled on what there was that she could possibly do for him.

 

Tenkou was obviously not one to wait around for his enemies to distract them. He flicked his finger forward and sent out a bolt of energy towards the Suzaku warriors.

 

As if to taunt his arrogance and inch his aggravation towards the boiling point, a teal-haired girl flew before his attack, kicking it into a nearby rock formation.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Taiitsukun spoke up with a sigh. “I figured you would wait for the most dramatic moment.”

 

“Nyan-Nyan!” the girl said, flashing the peace sign.

 

“Forget the peace sign and get those two out of here. Mitsukake, stay with them,” Taiitsukun ordered.

 

The towering doctor watched as Nyan-Nyan flipped into the air, transforming into a pink bubble that sunk over Miaka and Tamahome. Mitsukake knelt outside of the bubble, calling forth his powers of healing to do what he could for Tamahome.

 

Miaka looked from Mitsukake to Taiitsukun. “Taiitsukun! I have to fight Tenkou!”

 

Nuriko walked in front of her, smiling. “You just help Tamahome recover. Leave this to us.”

 

Chiriko nodded, folding his hands into his sleeves. “Yeah, we can handle this guy!”

 

“Whoa, Chiriko’s soundin’ like a real fighter now!” Tasuki exclaimed, coming up next to the twosome. “It’s about damn time, too! This should be fun!”

 

Hotohori turned to Chichiri and Atsuna, both now standing at the ready with their staffs. “Are you both ready?”

 

Chichiri slid his hand over his face, pulling the mask away from it and revealing the jagged scar over his eye. But that didn’t take away from the blazing determination in his other eye, scarlet as blood. “Yes. I’m ready.”

 

Atsuna nodded in agreement. “I am, as well. We need to finish this now.”

 

Taiitsukun smiled at the scene before her, all warriors standing in a line of defense in front of Mitsukake, Miaka, and Tamahome. “What are you going to do now? It won’t be as easy to get as you think.”

 

Suboshi turned to the heavenly woman, confused. “What does he have to get?”

 

“He needs the Shinzaho. They are formed from an item the priestess is wearing at the time the beast god is summoned. The long gold ornament around his neck belonged to Yui, the Priestess of Seiryu. He needs the ring Miaka is wearing. He expected to get it effortlessly because everything had gone according to his plan. Until now, that is.”

 

Smiling, Tenkou’s eyes slit into thin gold lines. “Yes, you have certainly created a number of setbacks. But now I will annihilate you.” His entire body was swallowed by a dark void, and from it, a number of energy blasts scattered towards them.

 

Suboshi stood back, watching as every Suzaku warrior rushed forward, beginning their assault. He watched Hotohori unsheathe his sword and bat away a ball of energy before it could slam into Chiriko. He watched Tasuki summon his fire spell to expel several volleys that threatened to swarm around Atsuna and Nuriko. He watched Chichiri erect a barrier to ward off any remaining attacks that Tenkou had in store for them.

 

And yet, he didn’t know what _he_ should do.

 

_Brother! What are you doing? Save Lady Yui!_

The sound of his brother’s insistent voice snapped him away from reality. “What are you talking about, Brother? I can’t do that. I’m using your body. I don’t want it destroyed.”

 

_He’s using Lady Yui as a shield. Everyone is afraid of hurting her. You need to save them. Save them all._

 

Suboshi opened his eyes, watching as his brother’s words came to life. Nuriko rushed forward to land a punch on Tenkou, but Yui’s presence stopped him. He couldn’t get close enough to do any damage without risking Yui’s well-being in the process. Atsuna swung her staff, sending out rays of blinding light, but with Yui there, the light bounced away from her. She was being used as a negation to her own power; she couldn’t touch him, either.

 

Shedding a single tear, Suboshi sent out a silent “thank you” to his brother and summoned his weapons, the Meteor Bells. He rushed forward, passing through the wall of Suzaku warriors, and sent out the psychic-powered balls to snap away the chains keeping Yui entangled in Tenkou’s grasp.

 

Pain snapped through the middle of his body as Suboshi yanked Yui into his arms, landing her safely near Miaka and Tamahome. Blood splattered around him, his vision blurring as he summoned his voice box to call out to Yui. He wasn’t sure what happened, but as his strength slipped through his fingers, he knew that he didn’t have much time left.

 

“Suboshi? Did you save me?” Yui’s weakened voice rasped, causing him to stare down at her with darkened eyes, now rising with tears.

 

“Yes, I did,” he answered chokingly. “I have always lived for your sake, Lady Yui.” He leaned in, his tears rolling a wet trail down his cheeks. “I have always loved you, Lady Yui.”

 

Yui’s face fell as her fingers grasped his shirt. “Why are you telling me this now?”

 

Wincing, Suboshi’s lips curled into a smile. ”I _do_ love you. I will always love you.” He groaned and lost every last bit of strength in his limbs, falling upon her without a second’s breath.

 

Yui’s eyes widened as she felt blood seeping from Suboshi’s clothing right into hers. His breathing stopped, his fingers loosening over her arms. “Suboshi? Suboshi! No! NO!”

 

Everyone spun around to face them, watching as Yui succumbed to maddening tears as Suboshi died once more, taking his twin brother to eternal rest with him.

 

“No,” Atsuna hissed, clenching her teeth together. “Not another one.” She turned her head towards Miaka, watching as she smiled over her brother’s pained form. Mitsukake was pouring his power into him, warming his body. Atsuna heard Miaka call out her brother’s name in a hushed whisper that could only be laced with undying love.

 

“Don’t stop fighting, Tamahome!” the healer cried out, channeling his energy into his fallen comrade. “You can’t let the kodoku take you!” Even as the words passed through his mouth, as he tried to keep a positive attitude, he knew his power was doing very little to help his friend. Only Tamahome had the strength to break the spell he was under.

 

 

 

 

_Tamahome opened the door to his house, finding the blood-battered bodies of his father and younger siblings. His breath got caught in his throat as he looked down at his palms, a sickening crimson stickiness marring his skin. Blood. It was the blood of this man and his four young children._

_“No! It was me! I killed them!” he shouted, slamming his bloody hands over his face as he sobbed. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take the smell of the blood in the room, the taste of blood against his lips as he cried into his hands, the same hands that had taken the lives away from the five people in the room._

_Pain ripped through his head, causing him to pull his hands away from his face. He turned towards the single window in the room, looking outside as someone stacked stones on top of one another. And with every one added, the pain intensified. “No… Stop that. Who’s doing that?”_

_He staggered towards the window to see who it was. With widened eyes, he found that it was him. Flashing before his eyes were the memories of his family, memories he held as a child and an older, protective brother, memories of Miaka, memories of how much he loved his family._

_“No. I couldn’t have possibly killed them. It wasn’t me,” Tamahome whispered. “I remember my promise to you, Father, the night I found you. I promised that I would guard Miaka with my life. I promised that I would protect Atsuna. I promised I would do both. Watch me.”_

Tamahome’s eyes snapped open when he felt warm lips blanketing his, pulling him from his unconsciousness and throwing him back into a world he knew, a world that needed him, called out to him. He saw Miaka hovering above him, breathing life into him through her kiss. He saw Mitsukake pushing every last bit of his healing power into his body. He felt his sister close by, preparing to defend him until her last breath. He felt his comrades supporting her. They were all there with him. He wasn’t alone.

 

 

 

 

Yui couldn’t shake the haze from her eyes as she cried over Suboshi’s fallen body. Her tears sprinkled over his face, smearing his blood further down his cheeks. What could she do now?

 

_You must summon Genbu._

Yui’s eyes widened to the female voice echoing in her head. “What?”

 

_Yes, you must summon Genbu. I failed to prevail against the strength of the beast god. But you will be able to do it._

 

Yui was already shaking her head. Takiko. “But…But if I summon Genbu, you’ll die again.” She closed her eyes. She wasn’t all right with doing that, for being responsible for Takiko’s death.

 

_You understand, don’t you? You’ll be able to seal Tenkou away as he is now. Summon Genbu._

Tenkou snapped his head in Yui’s direction as she continued to hover over Suboshi’s cold and lifeless body. Blood marred her shirt, but when she opened her eyes, he saw the resolve there. He knew exactly what was going through her mind, especially when her eyes connected with his. “I won’t allow it!” he shouted. Without a single second to spare, he tossed a ball of energy towards her, burning the air as it barreled towards her.

 

The Suzaku warriors all cried out as it impacted, a loud explosion echoing around them and sending vibrations through the earth beneath them. Tasuki grabbed Atsuna’s arm as she stumbled with her balance. When she clutched his shoulder, she felt a spark of warmth inside her belly.

 

She snapped her head to Tasuki, who was staring down at her in confusion. “Tasuki.”

 

A brow arched in slight alarm. “What?”

 

She said nothing. Instead, she turned her head slowly towards the settling dust, seeing through the dirt a welcoming red light that defined to the symbol that always adorned her brother’s forehead, the same one that invited a teasing nickname through their childhood. A smile rose to her face as she eased herself into Tasuki’s side. “Tamahome. He’s back.”

 

With hair tossed around in the air and a hot red aura pulsing around his body, Tamahome took a step forward. “It ends here.”

 

Yui felt hands pull her up onto her feet. Turning her head, she found Miaka standing next to her, smiling and nodding in urging. Yui swallowed and nodded, gripping her hand tight in Miaka’s. “Kai-Jin! With thy holy power, destroy the evil which threatens us! Oh, hear the plea of your followers and grant our wishes! Descend to us now!”

 

Tenkou watched in horror as Yui’s body was swallowed by a bright green light, the symbol of Genbu glowing in the middle of her forehead. He watched four glowing balls of light, each a different color—red, blue, white, and green—descend upon him with a holy vengeance. He felt the pain striking him down from within, heard the echoing voices in his head of each deity telling him that his reign was over before it ever began. “I will never give up!”

 

All four balls of light swarmed together as one and circled around Tenkou, sucking him into their own void. He cried out again, once again swearing that he could not be beaten, but such cries were barely heard as the four gods used their undying power to create a seal over him, banishing him from the world.

 

Yui’s wish was granted. Tenkou was gone.

 

The Suzaku Warriors watched as Yui made her second wish—to revive Takiko. Miaka hugged her friend, glad to see that everything had worked out so well.

 

“You have one wish remaining,” Taiitsukun spoke up, directing everyone’s attention towards her. “I have a feeling I know what it is you wish to do, but there is something you must know first.”

 

Miaka and Yui stared at her, smiles fading. “What is it, Taiitsukun?” Miaka asked, although from the frown on Taiitsukun’s face, she knew she didn’t want to know the answer.

 

“Even if the book is sealed away, both worlds will be affected by you and Tamahome staying together in one of them. You two are no longer able to stay with one another,” Taiitsukun explained simply. She turned to Tamahome before Miaka’s eyes filled with tears, watching as his eyes fell upon his feet at the harsh realization. “You were told it was impossible, Tamahome, so long as you held any memories of this life. You cannot live in Miaka’s world. It is your destiny as one of her celestial warriors. You were always meant to be separated.”

 

“I guess that’s a wish that none of the four gods can grant,” Nuriko murmured, head hung in sadness.

 

“Ya know, I really don’t care if somethin’ _does_ happen.” Everyone turned their heads towards the fuming bandit, his hands clenched tight at his sides, his fingers threatening to dig crescents into his own palms. “Why should they have to be worried about it, huh? What’s wrong with ‘em livin’ together if they love each other?! What’s wrong with that?!”

 

Atsuna stepped forward, circling her arm through his. He snapped his head around, staring down at her. She was biting down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the cries that wished to surface. Tasuki groaned and wrapped his other arm around her neck, jerking her into his chest. “It’s just not right,” he mumbled. “We can stay together. Why can’t they?”

 

Shaking her head, Atsuna could offer him no answer. All she could do was nestle her face into the crook of his shoulder, suddenly thankful for his warmth, selfishly thankful that she was not in such a predicament.

 

“Taiitsukun.” Miaka started forward, eyes shadowed by her chocolate bangs. “What do I do? Tell me what to do. I’ll do anything not to be separated from Tamahome. Anything.” She lifted her head, showing the elder woman the tears streaking her flushed cheeks. “What do I do?” She collapsed to her knees, her fingers clasping Taiitsukun’s robes.

 

“Miaka --” Taiitsukun started.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes!” Miaka shouted. “I can handle it, no matter what it is! People’s feelings! You said that they made a difference! You said the human heart is what makes miracles happen! I don’t want to just give up! Don’t make me!”

 

Chiriko buried his face into Mitsukake’s side. The healer turned his head away, knowing he could do nothing to correct the pain his priestess was feeling. Hotohori watched over her, still and quiet. Nuriko did the same, wishing things could be different for them. And Tamahome stood as silent as the night, Taiitsukun’s knowledge biting through him like a harsh winter storm.

 

“Is that supposed to be the mature thing to do, to say it can’t be helped and move on? If being mature means giving up, then I don’t want to be an adult. I don’t. What was the point of our meeting? What was the point of our adventure? Of any of it?” Miaka asked, shaking her head wildly. Throwing her head back, she cried out into the darkness, threatening to bring down the moon upon them.

 

Tamahome finally walked forward, kneeling down next to the woman he loved. Everyone watched intently, listening only to the thumping of their hearts, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, quite possibly giving her comforting whispers. Or, as they suspected, they both knelt upon the exposed earth, merely holding one another for the final time.

 

Minutes passed before Miaka’s sobs quieted to nothing. Tamahome tugged her to her feet, sliding a palm over her cheek. He gently pushed her away, his eyes filled with wordless emotion. He peered down at the wedding ring hugging his finger before sliding it off, feeling his breath leave him as he lay it gently in the middle of Miaka’s small palm.

 

Miaka swallowed another sob, stole one last glance at the man that held her heart, and spun around on her heel. She walked slowly towards Yui as she waited patiently. Her warriors lined up on either side of her, watching her carefully as they each had the opportunity to connect their eyes with her, marred with unshed tears.

 

The Priestess of Suzaku came to her friend’s side and turned around, whimpering as her tears finally broke through the dam. “Thank you,” she rasped. “Thank you all for everything.”

 

Yui wrapped her arms around Miaka, closed her eyes, and summoned Genbu for the final time. “Kai-Jin. Seal the Universe of the Four Gods forever! And separate the two worlds from each other completely and without delay!”

 

As a grand green light engulfed the two women, Miaka blinked through her tears, watching as her friends disappeared. She felt a swirling wind start from her feet, circling its way up her body. And for the last time, she called out the name of the man that would keep her heart with her in Konan.

 

Tamahome stood in a daze as the green light faded, taking Miaka and Yui along with it. Any words he wished to say were caught on his tongue. He liked to think that he would wake up at any moment and he would be with Miaka again. But then again, his luck could only hold out for so long. His life was stabilized in her world; he was certain he would disappear along with the rest of his deceased comrades.

 

He had nothing.

 

Arms slid around his back, causing him to turn over his shoulder. An identical indigo head buried into his back. “I’m so sorry,” his sister’s voice muffled against him. “I’m so sorry there was nothing I could do for you, Kishuku.”

 

Tamahome closed his eyes. “It’s okay, Kana. There was nothing you could do. There’s nothing any of us could do. If a god couldn’t keep us together, what could?”

 

“There’s nothin’ okay about this whole thing!” Tasuki shouted in interruption. He stomped over to the twins, arms folded tight over his chest. “I’ve been lucky as all hell to have Atsuna in my life. What makes the two of ya any different than us? Why can’t ya be with the woman ya love? To hell with worldly boundaries an’ all that bull! It’s stupid to think that we serve the God of Love or whatever.” He lowered his head, a growl vibrating against his throat. “All that ‘love conquers all’ crap is a load. If it was true, you would be able to be with Miaka.”

 

“I wish there were something I could do, too,” Nuriko added, coming up next to Tasuki. He rested his hand on his shoulder. “But maybe this is just the way it’s supposed to be.”

 

“It’s a shame, to be sure,” Hotohori said in agreement.

 

Atsuna’s fingers curled into her brother’s jacket. “But it’s not right,” she mumbled. “There should be something we can do. I don’t want to see you suffering. I can feel your heart crying. I hear it. There has to be something. Anything.”

 

Taiitsukun cleared her throat. “Actually, there is one final way for Tamahome and Miaka to be together.”

 

Everyone snapped their head in Taiitsukun’s direction. Atsuna released her brother and came to his side, twin lavender eyes looking hopeful. “What is it, Taiitsukun?” Atsuna asked croakily, her sobs lingering.

 

“It’s tricky and dangerous, but it’s the only way. Are you sure you want to know?” Taiitsukun asked.

 

Tamahome flashed her a weak smile. “For Miaka, I’ll try anything. I’ll do whatever I have to do to be with her. That’s what love does to a man.”

 

 

 

 

Miaka listened to the patter of her feet against the cement as she made her way to school. Casting off Tamahome’s ring in the void before returning to her world still pained her, but she knew he would want her to move on with her life and be happy. She would do everything in her power to get back into her routine and focus on her studies. She knew she had Yui and Keisuke to help her. She didn’t know what she would do without the two of them.

 

“Miaka!”

 

The former priestess turned around, finding her best friend rushing towards her. “Good morning, Yui!”

 

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think you would be coming to school after what happened,” Yui replied as she caught her breath.

 

Miaka smiled. “I’ll be all right. I can’t sit around and mope all the time. That won’t do me any good.”

 

Yui tilted her head to the side. She could see behind her eyes how much hurt was prickling her. She had to admire her strength, and the ability to try hiding such pain. “You know what? Let’s cut class and go to a café for lunch. What do you say?”

 

Miaka beamed, her desire to eat never allayed. “Yeah. Let’s cut class!”

 

Yui wrapped her hand around Miaka’s wrist and pulled her through the flurry of students. She knew getting Miaka back to her old and true self would be difficult, but she was up to the challenge. She would see her friend smile again, and behind that smile would be true happiness.

 

 

 

 

“Jewels of Memory?”

 

“Yes. It’s the only way you’ll be reborn into Miaka’s world,” Taiitsukun said.

 

“Well, that settles it. You should take the plunge, Tamahome,” Nuriko replied with a smile, hands propped on his waist.

 

“I see no reason to hesitate,” Hotohori agreed with a firm nod.

 

“I wonder if he’ll be reborn in her time,” Tasuki pondered.

 

“That is unknown,” Taiitsukun admitted.

 

“What? You don’t know?” Chiriko exclaimed.

 

“Ya two-bit magician!” Tasuki spat, pointing an incriminating finger at the elder woman.

 

“Tasuki! Don’t call her that! Taiitsukun is trying her best!” Atsuna scolded, slapping her hand across his arm.

 

“Even if you’re reborn in her time, without your memories you won’t be able to look for Miaka because you won’t recognize her,” Taiitsukun explained.

 

“I think it will all work out, you know,” Chichiri piped in with his trademark smile.

 

“I still think it’s unfair, though,” Nuriko said.

 

“Maybe, but I think Miaka and Tamahome will find one another in the end,” Mitsukake replied, ever the voice of positivity.

 

“What is your decision, Tamahome?” Hotohori asked, knowing the question was probing everyone else’s minds.

 

With eyes closed and resolution in his heart, Tamahome answered, “Forever, since the day I was born, I have lived only for her sake.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four**

Atsuna hummed an upbeat tune as she walked down the hall of the Mt. Reikaku hideout. Sunshine gleamed into the windows, warming her skin. It was a gorgeous day on the mountain. She thought about taking a walk down into the nearby village to see if there was anything they needed help with. She couldn’t help but be in a good mood as the sun glowed in all its glory against a cloudless cerulean sky. It was the perfect time of day.

 

“Mornin’, Miss Atsuna,” one of the patrolling bandits said in greeting.

 

“Good morning to you,” she replied, nodding her head slightly in greeting. She walked around the corner, hoping to find one particular bandit to see if he would have the opportunity to join her for a leisurely walk around the mountain.

 

A hand clapped over her wrist, hurriedly jerking her into a nearby room. With a rushed gasp, Atsuna stumbled inside. Her body twirled around and within seconds found herself shoved against the wall. A hard body slammed against hers, and just as she opened her eyes to catch her assailant, lips crushed hers like a tsunami. A rabid tongue slid into her mouth, tangling with hers in a hurried need to taste her.

 

Familiar rough hands grabbed at her clothing, yanking the annoying articles from her fidgeting body. As his hands continued their vigorous work in effectively ripping the fabric as if they were made of flimsy paper, his mouth left hers for a moment, finding the shell of her ear.

 

Atsuna listened to the rasp of his breathing as his tongue flicked against her ear, sending a wave of trembles down her body. Her arms finally came around his back, fingers clawing into the thick material of his coat. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision attacked with tangerine locks of hair that only one person in the world adorned. “Tasuki.”

 

“Ya know, I don’t think we’ve ever made love in this room,” the bandit’s voice growled. “I think we should fix that right now.”

 

Atsuna felt her cheeks flush, like a flame teasing her skin. Her eyes made a quick pass of the room over Tasuki’s shoulder. “This is Koji’s room,” she informed in a whisper. Brows furrowed. “We can’t do that in here. It’s improper. Koji could come at any time.”

 

Tasuki’s hands slid under her torn shirt, pulling it over her head. “He’s on rounds,” he replied. He molded a palm over her breast, rousing a moan from between her parted lips. “He won’t be comin’ back for a bit. An’ besides…” He dragged his tongue over his mouth, a grin perched high on his face. “It turns me on that he could come in here while I’m takin’ ya.”

 

Atsuna’s heart fluttered against her chest at his words. Damn him for turning her into a pile of mush within a matter of seconds. He had a way with words, so much that he quite effectively took away any ability she had to form them. Instead, she watched him fall to his knees before her, fingers curling into the band of her pants, and shimmied them down her curvy hips. “Tasuki.”

 

Said man chuckled as he gently, and somewhat torturously, slid her ankles out of her clothing, leaving her quite naked to his eye. No undergarments? She was testing his control rather readily. He pushed himself back to his feet and shed himself of his jacket, his shirt, his trousers. He left his boots on. His hands found the back of her knees within seconds, jerking her from the floor until her legs wrapped around his waist for stability, her arms snaked around his neck.

 

“I’ve heard how comfy Koji’s bed is,” Tasuki started as he purposefully pressed his body against hers, hot to the touch, hotter than any flame he could possess. “I think we should test it, give it our stamp of approval.”

 

Atsuna felt him walking her towards the other side of the room, to Koji’s bed, no doubt. “We can’t, Tasuki,” she scolded. “It’s unacceptable. How would you feel if someone came into our room and made love on _our_ bed?”

 

Tasuki all but threw her on Koji’s bed, following her closely with hands propped up on either side of her head. “None o’ these guys even have a woman to worry about doin’ that, so ya can’t use that as an excuse. An’ if yer stupid enough to leave yer door open, then the room’s fair game. That’s Koji’s stupid fault. It just tempts me even more.”

 

A hungry mouth found her neck, pressing suckling kisses along her drumming pulse. “This is wrong,” she mumbled as she adjusted her legs so Tasuki could settle himself between them.

 

“That’s why it feels so damn good,” Tasuki replied against her skin. His hand dipped between her legs, feeling the dampness on her nether curls. “An’ from the feel of things, it doesn’t seem like ya really think it’s wrong. Ya want me.”

 

Atsuna drew in her bottom lip, the feeling of his fingers teasingly grazing against her aching center almost too much to bear. Yes, she _did_ want him, but no, she _didn’t_ wish to defile Koji’s bed sheets. But it appeared that she had little choice in the matter. Her control would not allow it, nor would her patience.

 

The bandit’s lips danced their way down her neck, circling her nipples once, twice, before continuing their southern journey down her belly. His tongue swirled inside her belly button before moving down, down, and down further…

 

Fingers clawed his hair, jerking his head up. Atsuna was staring down at him, cheeks fully heated and colored crimson. “Don’t,” she hissed.

 

Licking his lips, Tasuki’s grin couldn’t have possibly gotten any wider. Except that it did. “What? Ya know ya like when I do that.”

 

“Exactly,” Atsuna snapped. “You know I have a certain lack of control where that’s concerned. I don’t want the entire hideout drawn over here.”

 

Eyebrows wagged atop his forehead. “So then that means yer gonna give up an’ just have our fun?”

 

Atsuna opened her mouth, prepared to offer him a rebuke, but she knew just as well as he did that she had become a slave to her body’s needs. She sighed deeply and relaxed back on the pillow, readying herself for what was to come.

 

“Yeah. That’s more like it,” Tasuki said, happy with her submission as he crawled over her body, pulling her leg up towards her chest. His erection grazed her damp opening, rousing a hiss of air through her teeth. Her hips picked up from the mattress, prompting his manhood to rub upwards against her entrance. Even such a straightforward stroke was enough to send ripples down her spine.

 

And it was enough to send Tasuki’s control reeling out the nearby window. No more taunting. No more teasing. He pulled her leg back several inches further and slid himself decadently inside her. He couldn’t help but sigh at the instant relief it granted him.

 

At the moment that Tasuki entered her body, Atsuna no longer cared where they were, no longer cared who heard when she eventually cried out her bandit’s name. Such was always the case.

 

In a quickened waltz, Tasuki thrust to the notes playing in his mind, mirroring the rapid beating of his heart against the expanse of his chest. Her muscles, tight and wet, wrapped around him like a fist, clenching and tensing deliciously. His eyes found hers, already glazed over with need. Her breasts rose and fell with each erratic, deep breath. He could tell she was desperately trying to keep her whimpering, her moans, her screams at bay.

 

Well, he wouldn’t have that.

 

Bending down and halting his movements in an outward thrust, he cupped his fingers over her chin, angling her face towards his. “Scream fer me,” he rasped. “I wanna hear everythin’. I wanna know what I do to ya.”

 

Atsuna wriggled her bottom half against his, urging him to continue his thrusting. “Don’t you dare stop, not when you started this,” she nearly growled.

 

A chuckle rumbled through his throat. His mouth found her neck, suckling gently. “Baby, I don’t think I could _ever_ stop makin’ love to ya. It’s the best feelin’ in the world, feelin’ ya move under me, listenin’ to ya pant an’ cry fer me. I’d be a dumbass to stop.” And with that, he wrapped an arm under her back, spinning them around until she was perfectly seated on his lap, he now on his back and his hands fitted on her hips. “Why don’t ya go ahead? I wanna watch ya.”

 

She planted her palms on his chest and danced upon his erection. She bit down on her bottom lip, sliding back and forth, up and down until her reservations snapped and she released a heavy, contented moan.

 

Watching her, hearing her give in was just too much of an ego booster for the bandit leader. His hands moved around to her behind, holding on and giving her a bit of aid as she continued to move harder, faster, the need for her climax rising within her belly like an oil-fed flame.

 

Within the next long minutes as she danced over him, rubbing and grinding, Atsuna felt multiple sparks flicker to life inside her and everything seemed to snap like an array of twigs under heavy feet. Craning her head, her neck forming a perfect arch, she cried out the bandit’s name, the second syllable drawn out as her body jerked over his, her climax washing over and drowning her world in pleasurable nothingness.

 

Limbs no longer wishing to heed the call of her brain, Atsuna collapsed over him, despite the fact the bandit had not yet reached his own orgasm. His hands were still fitted firmly over her buttocks, and now that she was immobile with exhaustion, he bucked his hips to meet up with hers, inching himself even further into his own cataclysmic end.

 

“Don’t stop until you get there,” Atsuna whispered in his ear, her fingers curling over his shoulders.

 

The bandit didn’t have to be told twice. Recalling the fire in her eyes as she came, feeling her own orgasm still wrapping him in a slick wetness propelled him to the edge. With three more thrusts, he pushed himself over with a long, masculine grunt, spilling himself deep into her womb with violent, trembling jerks meant to rattle her even in her satisfied state.

 

Damn. He needed that.

 

Tasuki wrapped his arms around Atsuna’s back, keeping her dewed body tight against his as she summoned her breath, his manhood still fitted deep inside her body. “Now, ya can’t say I don’t have good ideas,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Atsuna giggled, a finger tracing gentle circles on his chest. “You don’t need your ego stroked any further, so I choose not to respond to that.”

 

“Well, fine,” the bandit replied with a toothy grin. Licking his lips, he gently pulled himself from her body. “But ya know, I think we should leave the bed just like this so when Koji gets back from his rounds, he can figure out fer himself that I had ya right on his bed. I can just imagine all the visuals he’ll get. He’ll thank me fer it later.”

 

Atsuna slapped her palm against his arm. “That’s not funny,” she scolded. “We shouldn’t have done this here. The last thing I want is for Koji to be scarred when he discovers that we used his bed.”

 

“Heh, he’ll be envious that he doesn’t have a woman of his own to do things like this with,” Tasuki said. He gave her behind a teasing slap, causing her to jump and stare down at him with a vengeance. “An’ besides, it’s not like ya really had any choice. We were gonna do it whether ya wanted us to or not. But like that will ever happen.” He released a boisterous laugh. “Ya can’t ever say no to me. It’s just too damn good an’ ya know it.”

 

Atsuna felt a hot blush creep up on her cheeks. Groaning in slight aggravation, Atsuna wriggled out of his hold, sliding her legs over the side of the bed as she searched for the discarded and rather torn remains of her attire. “I need to strip the bed and wash Koji’s sheets,” she said, ignoring his deep-throated chuckling from behind. “If I’m lucky, I can have it finished before he comes back. He’ll never have to discover what happened here.”

 

“Don’t kill yerself tryin’ to rush, ‘cause I’m tellin’ him anyway, babe,” Tasuki informed as she stood up, bending over in front of him to retrieve her clothing. His brows rose and his tongue swept unconsciously over his mouth at the sight of her nakedness. “I’ll tell him every little thing that happened. I’ll tell him exactly how I had ya on his bed an’ how much ya liked it.”

 

Atsuna snapped her head over her shoulder, glaring at him as she pulled her pants back over her hips. “Get off the bed before I purify you.”

 

Tasuki pushed himself to the edge of the bed, quickly locking his legs around her waist to prevent her from moving. “Ya can’t purify anythin’, baby. An’ besides, yer not so innocent yerself, not after the way ya scream an’ fidget when I’m givin’ ya pleasure. Makes a man feel good about himself to see his woman likin’ it so much.”

 

“Do you have to be so forward about it?” Atsuna asked with a sigh as she wrenched herself free from his legs. She picked up his clothes and tossed them to him. “Get dressed. I need to get started on cleaning, and you have your own job to do. You can’t be expected to be the boss around here when you’re always seeking another way to seduce me.”

 

Tasuki slid his shirt back on as he stood up, watching as she scurried around the bed to start pulling Koji’s sheets away. “I just thought of another one,” he said, wagging his eyebrows.

 

Atsuna tilted her head to look at him with an arched brow of warning before scuffling with the disheveled sheets. “I can only wish that you would think on a more regular basis,” she retorted sarcastically as she rolled the sheets into a ball and gathered them in her arms.

 

Tasuki jerked his pants over his hips and watched as she walked from the room. As she turned around the doorway, he couldn’t help but admire her behind. Another victory for him.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm. She just finished hanging all of Koji’s sheets from the clothesline and could only hope that he would somehow take a little longer to return than usual so she could have them back in an orderly fashion on his bed.

 

A small breeze passed through, tossing her hair behind her as she walked up the stairs to the front terrace. It was a beautiful day, and while she wished she could have made the time to take a walk, she couldn’t consider it wasted in the least. Although she spent some of her morning washing Koji’s sheets, she’d also spent some of it making love with her bandit. She didn’t think she could ever say no to that.

 

As she came to the top stair, she heard the familiar angry voice of Tasuki’s second-in-command coming from the hallway. She sighed heavily, pressing her palm against her forehead. She obviously didn’t make it in time, and Tasuki made good on his promise to share all the unwanted details with the bandit whose room they’d stolen for their liaison.

 

She rested her hand on the doorknob, preparing herself to interrupt the shouting so she could apologize to him profusely.

 

Just as she prepared to slide the door open, there was a familiar gentle breeze behind her. She turned over her shoulder, eyes lifted towards the sky and smiled when an even more familiar hat floated down from the clouds.

 

The brown hat descended to her level and stopped, leaving enough room for her dear friend and comrade Chichiri to phase out of it, staff in hand and usual smiling mask perched over his face. He gave a gentle wave of his hand in greeting. “Hello, Atsuna. Good to see you!”

 

Atsuna opened her mouth to give him an equally joyful greeting, but a loud clatter from the other side of the door prevented any such opportunity. Instead, she pressed her palm against her face, sighing heavily.

 

“It serves ya right, ya perverted bastard!” Koji’s voice bit through the other side of the door.

 

“I hope I haven’t interrupted something important, you know,” Chichiri replied, tilting his head to the side in obvious confusion.

 

Atsuna waved her hand dismissively at him. “Not at all. I couldn’t be happier for you to come at this exact moment. It would be rather awkward otherwise. Besides, this is really nothing new. Koji and Tasuki are always going at it. Tasuki tends to find new ways to annoy Koji.”

 

Chuckling, Chichiri walked up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Well, you certainly have your hands full then, don’t you?”

 

Atsuna gave him a weak smile. “I do. So tell me, why are you here, Chichiri?”

 

The smile faded from the monk’s face, mask or not. “I’ve felt some troubling disturbances, you know. Have you?”

 

Frowning, Atsuna folded her arms over her chest. “There is darkness prickling inside of me almost every day. But lately…it has been a great deal worse. Most of it I have been able to handle from here, dispelling it far away so it wouldn’t affect anyone, but I’m afraid of it strengthening. Something is certainly amiss.”

 

Chichiri nodded his head in agreement. “Yes, there are more monsters and demons scouring the countryside, you know. More than I have ever seen before. I was hoping you and Tasuki would be able to aid me in disposing of them before more can be born from them. It seems the easiest way to handle the situation and put it back under control, you know. For the moment, they haven’t targeted villagers, but their numbers are increasing. It is bound to happen sooner or later, you know.”

 

“Of course. Tasuki and I would happily join you,” Atsuna replied. “And besides, I think Tasuki’s getting antsy without any action. I’m sure he would insist on taking care of it all himself anyway. And from the sounds of it in there, Tasuki and Koji are going to be needing some distance from one another. I’m afraid Koji may try killing him at this rate.”

 

Using that as her cue, Atsuna slid the front door open, not surprised when her eyes fell to the fallen orange-haired bandit, his eyes glazed over. Koji was standing over him, bent over and thrusting an incriminating finger in his face. “I sure hope you’re finished badgering Koji, because you and I have to leave again. Chichiri needs our help on the countryside to fight some demons.”

 

Tasuki could only flash her a thumbs up in confirmation.

 

Atsuna turned her head to Koji, who stood to a full attention after she’d made her announcement. A brow arched over his face. She blushed and bowed her head. “Sorry for this, Koji,” she said quickly. “Your sheets are drying on the line outside. They should be done soon.” Lifting her head, she turned over her shoulder at the waiting monk. “Should we leave immediately then, Chichiri?”

 

Chichiri nodded. “It would be best for us to get started right away, you know.”

 

“That’s fine. Give Tasuki and I a couple minutes to pack some necessities and we’ll be on our way.” She turned to Tasuki again, resting her hands on her waist. “Come on, Tasuki. We have some searching to do.”

 

Tasuki groaned in response, not because he dreaded the thought of leaving, but because his brains were still far too rattled to form a coherent response after Koji’s pummeling. It would be quite a day.

 

 

 

 

Miaka didn’t think she would be looking upon the familiar foliage of Konan again. But she was. The trees were greener than any emerald, the sky a piercing blue. It was lovely.

 

“Where are we?”

 

Miaka turned around, flashing a comforting smile at the confused stare of the man she loved. “Taka, this is the world where we first met. It’s a beautiful place, isn’t it?”

 

Taka scratched his head, ruffling the dark locks of hair. “It _does_ seem familiar to me somehow.” He turned around, pointing his finger outwards. “But the people here -- they’re kinda ugly, aren’t they?”

 

Miaka’s eyes followed his finger in curiosity and eyes widened when a tall, black demon stepped towards them, fangs glistening in the sun’s rays and saliva dripping from its open mouth like venom. “Run for it!” she shouted.

 

Just as Miaka moved to grab his hand and rush off in a random direction, a barrel of hot fire swirled around the demon, engulfing it until there was nothing else left but ash.

 

When Miaka opened her eyes, the flames still warm after passing her body, she discovered that not only did Taka unfortunately get caught up in the fire attack but that such an attack could come from one person and one person only.

 

“The world’s become a dangerous place, ya know,” a familiar gruff voice said, a smile no doubt plastered against his face. “There are more monsters roamin’ around Konan than usual. Gotta be careful nowadays.”

 

Miaka’s eyes widened as one of her very own warriors stood before her, no longer clad in the usual black and blue jacket he’d adorned during their earlier adventures. No, he was now fit with white slacks, a white long-sleeved shirt, a pink vested overcoat, and two criss-crossing, forest-green belts covering his chest. He was holding the famous tessen, which continued to spit flames. “Tasuki! It’s you!”

 

Grinning goofily, he rested his tessen on his shoulder after the flames dissipated completely. “Well, whaddaya know? It’s Miaka an’ Tamahome! Yer lookin’ a little scorched there, Tama.”

 

Taka growled, stumbled to his feet, and rushed over to the tangerine-haired man. His hands fisted into the white collar of his shirt. “Hey, what’s the big idea, hothead? I nearly burned to death!”

 

Tasuki arched a brow at him, tilting his head to look over his shoulder at the still-smiling Miaka. “What’s wrong with him? Did he forget to take his medication this mornin’ or somethin’? Or did those blows to the head finally get to him?”

 

Miaka lowered her head, her smile widening. “No, it isn’t that.”

 

Tasuki peered over at his former comrade, watching the flames in his eyes continue to burn with ferocity. “Well, what it is, then? The guy looks like he wants to kill me or somethin’.”

 

When Miaka lifted her head, prepared to give a lengthy explanation as to why Taka didn’t remember him, another demon surfaced from out of nowhere, its claws whistling through the air as they swiped through the trees. It let out a loud growl that rumbled the ground, causing surrounding birds to vacate their nests and fly into the clouds.

 

Tasuki brushed Taka’s hold on his collar, positioning his tessen for another attack, but before he could even open his mouth to call the spell, chains of blinding light wrapped around the demon’s neck and wrists, pulling it down to the ground with a quake meant to shatter the earth beneath their feet.

 

Miaka rushed up to Tasuki’s side as he attached his tessen to his back, his grin wide as the horizon. “Yer always tryin’ to give me a run fer my money, babe.”

 

A figure jumped from the trees, hands gripping the chains tightly. Miaka’s eyes lit up at the familiar indigo locks that whipped in the air behind the woman’s back, fixating on the same lavender-hued eyes that had enticed her from the moment she stepped into the world of the book. “Atsuna! You’re here!”

 

Atsuna knelt against the back of the demon, who continued to writhe under her insistent hold. She jerked on the chains, and her eyes suddenly took a white glow before a tornado of glittering light swirled around her and the fallen demon. And when the light dissipated to nothing, the chains and the demon were both gone.

 

Atsuna flicked a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder. “You shouldn’t be so cocky,” Atsuna finally spoke up. “Otherwise, you would have noticed that the demon had a twin.” She strolled over to the bandit as a bewildered Miaka stood silent next to him, the pale yellow skirts over her white pants flapping in the gentle breeze behind her.

 

Tasuki shrugged. “Maybe I was just givin’ ya a chance to show me yer stuff. Ya know I like it.”

 

Atsuna came to a stop before them, a smile playing the corner of her lips. “Maybe you’re just losing your touch.” Before the bandit could offer her a retort, Atsuna turned her attention to the chocolate-haired priestess. She pressed her palm against the base of her neck. “Miaka. It’s so good to see you doing well.”

 

Tears beading in her eyes, Miaka thrust herself into the older woman’s arms, succumbing to happy sobs. “I’m so happy to see you both!” she said, shaking her head against the matching midriff top hugging the light bearer’s upper body. She pulled her face away, smiling. “Have -- have you two been together since I left last?”

 

Chuckling, Atsuna nodded. “I wouldn’t be able to get rid of him even if I tried.”

 

Tasuki winked, thumbing himself in the chest. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

 

Atsuna shifted her attention to Taka, who was still silent and looking as bewildered as ever. A warm smile spread against her lips. He looked a little different to her, but sifting through her emotions and sensing his life force, she knew she was looking at her twin brother. “I’m so relieved to see you alive and well. You seem to be happy. I’m glad.”

 

Taka merely tilted his head to the side, eyes unblinking, and said nothing in response.

 

“I should probably tell you two what’s going on,” Miaka interrupting, noticing the brightness of Atsuna’s smile fading when her brother hadn’t responded to her. “I’m afraid a lot has happened since we were here last, and you should know about all of it.”

 

 

 

 

Tasuki sat perched on a rock, Atsuna seated rather comfortably with her legs pulled under her bottom, as they sought protection from the hot midday sun under a large tree. Miaka and Taka sat close by, hand in hand.

 

“So, you two finally met up in the other world, but now Tama doesn’t remember anythin’. He doesn’t remember any of us,” Tasuki said, his shoulders drooping. His eyes fell upon the top of Atsuna’s head. “He doesn’t even remember his own sister.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like this is the first time we’ve met,” Taka spoke up admittedly. “But no matter how hard I try…”

 

Tasuki snickered, a grin widening across his face. “Does that mean you don’t remember what you an’ Miaka did back then? How ya got all hot an’ heavy for her an’ ya groped her? An’ then ya even came on to me!”

 

Taka snapped his head at him in utter shock. “What?”

 

Atsuna turned around and jerked a hand against his arm. “Don’t do that!” she scolded. “It’s bad enough he doesn’t remember anything!”

 

“I really did that?” Taka asked, looking over at Miaka.

 

She smiled, waving her hands at him. “You didn’t!” She sighed, lowering her hands back into her lap. “If only Chichiri was here. We would all be together again.”

 

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, the monk’s smiling face popped out from behind the tree, Mitsukake’s beloved cat Tama peeking out from inside his robes.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself,” Atsuna said with a smile. “Miaka has informed us on a great deal.”

 

“Chichiri! Tama!” Miaka exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

Taka winced. “Oh, great. Another weirdo.”

 

Chichiri waved at his priestess as he walked over to Tasuki’s side, kneeling down before the bandit. His hands delved forward, reaching into the orange-haired man’s coat. “Get it out, you know,” Chichiri said, his hands roving around freely within the confines of his friend’s clothing.

 

“Hey! Watch what yer grabbin’ there!” Tasuki exclaimed. “There’s only one person I want goin’ through my clothes, an’ it ain’t _you_ , monk!”

 

“What are you doing, Chichiri?” Miaka asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

 

“Here it is!” the monk announced, pulling his hand out of Tasuki’s coat. In his palm was a small blue orb. “I was looking for this, you know.”

 

“Oh, that!” Tasuki knocked his knuckles against the side of his head. “Now I remember!”

 

“What’s that stone?” Miaka inquired, her confusion swimming around her.

 

Chichiri didn’t answer her. Instead, he pushed himself from his knees and walked over to the seated twosome, holding his palm out towards Taka. “Here. Put this in your hand, Tamahome.”

 

“What are ya doin’, moron? He’s talkin’ to ya,” Tasuki said, brows arched and furrowed as Taka snapped his head towards them, obviously unaware that they were talking to him.

 

Taka blinked, shifting his gaze between the two Suzaku warriors. “Who, me?”

 

“Chichiri, he’s not Tamahome anymore,” Miaka informed. “His name is Taka. Taka Sukunami.”

 

“So what? Taka, Tamahome. They’re still the same, ya know,” Tasuki said, waving his hand dismissively at her. His eyes narrowed towards Atsuna, who continued to remain quiet. Her own eyes were settled on the reincarnation of her twin brother as Chichiri held his palm patiently out towards him. Taka only stared down at the small orb in confusion.

 

Tasuki could almost feel the conflicted emotions churning within her as she stared at him. She was relieved to see that he had found Miaka in her world. But at the same time, he had forgotten everything about his life as Tamahome, as her twin brother. He didn’t remember anything about her, as if looking at her was no better than looking into the darkness. Nothing was there. There was no connection.

 

Atsuna sighed as Taka finally took the orb into his hand, his eyes settling down on the small object in question. As soon as it made contact with his palm, the orb pulsed and exploded into small shards, dissipating into his body.

 

Taka’s eyes widened as something triggered within his mind, memories surfacing that he didn’t know he had. Tasuki was there, protecting Miaka as one of her warriors, protecting her against him while formerly under the influence of kodoku. He had attacked her at the Kutou Palace, but Tasuki had risen to her aid. He remembered having heated arguments with the bandit, all forming into warm, collective nuggets deep within the recesses of his mind.

 

Eyes closed, the red symbol of the ogre glowed on his forehead. “I…I remember.” He opened his eyes, and within seconds, was on his feet and his hands were curled in the collar of the bandit’s coat. “Hey, what’s the big idea telling me about groping Miaka? I almost believed you! I should take your head off!”

 

Tasuki frowned and slid his hands away from him. “Oh, some big, moving reunion _this_ is! You better back off, Mr. Big Guy! I did it all on purpose!”

 

Atsuna sighed and turned to Chichiri and Miaka, who were now standing next to her as the two boisterous men revitalized their love-hate friendship.

 

“Chichiri, what was that stone?” Miaka asked.

 

“It was Tamahome’s Jewel of Memory,” Chichiri started, turning his attention towards the bewildered priestess. “After you and Yui left, in order for Tamahome to be granted passage to your world, we sealed his memories into a bunch of different stones. That was one of them, you know.” A smile broke through his mask. “Leave it to Tasuki to forget what to do.”

 

“Taiitsukun said that there was no way he would be able to live in a world with you if he remembered everything that happened here while he was still Tamahome,” Atsuna continued. “We all pushed for him to do it, although I don’t think it was really necessary. He was willing to give up everything for a small chance to be reunited with you, even if he didn’t remember who you were. It seems as if Suzaku was smiling down upon the both of you after all.”

 

Miaka smiled, turning her attention back to the quarreling men.

 

“That happened two years ago! Who _wouldn’t_ forget about it?” Tasuki shouted.

 

The priestess’ smile faded. “Two years?” Her eyes fell to her feet, her toes curling inside her shoes. “Has it really been two years since I was here last?”

 

Chichiri’s hand fell on her shoulder, causing the saddened woman to gaze up at him. “Don’t worry, you know. I have my jewel, as well.” His other hand reached up for his hat, and as he pulled it from his head, it glowed a bright red, swirling around the five former comrades.

 

Tasuki and Taka halted their arguing as soon as they felt a grand warmth encircle them, and the surrounding nature disappeared behind the familiar, red light of Suzaku’s holy power.

 

The only thing going through Tasuki’s mind was “Oh, crap, not this again” and how he wanted to yell at Chichiri for his continuing lack of warning. Before he could plan out the monk’s punishment, a warm breeze pushed the light away from him, and upon opening his eyes, found his friends standing around him, staring up at the mountains surrounding them like protective towers.

 

“It’s Mt. Taikyoku!” Miaka exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

“So _this_ is the place,” Tasuki said to no one in particular, although he did toss a glance at Atsuna, who was, in turn, gazing back at him. “I’ve never been here before.”

 

“Then you’re in for a treat,” she answered with a wide smile. She turned towards Taka, noticing the annoyed wrinkles in his forehead. She placed her hand on his shoulder, gentle fingers curling over him. He snapped his head in her direction. “Are you all right?”

 

He bit back a groan. “There’s no use. I can’t remember any of this.”

 

“Have you forgotten me, as well, Tamahome?”

 

Everyone turned around, finding the spirits of their deceased comrades standing in a line, smiles spread across their faces. Miaka couldn’t help but allow the smile to spread further across her own face upon hearing the question leave the former emperor’s mouth.

 

Nuriko was shaking his head, a hand pressed against his cheek. “That’s so cold,” he added, although the smile on his face somehow told Miaka that everything would be fine.

 

“Hi, Tasuki!” the youngest Suzaku warrior exclaimed. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Indeed it has,” Mitsukake agreed with a firm nod, his voice ever deep. “Have you all been doing well?”

 

Miaka felt tears bead in her eyes. If she thought her warriors were all figments of her imagination, hearing all of them speak as if not a single moment passed since they last saw one another changed every doubt she ever had. “Hotohori. Nuriko. Chiriko. Mitsukake. You guys!” She ran forward, arms extended, as she prepared to give Nuriko the strongest hug she could ever manage to give.

 

But she hugged air, finding herself meeting the ground in which her warriors’ feet occupied. All four warriors stared down at her, Nuriko biting back a chuckle. “What’s the matter, Miaka? Did you forget we’re all dead?”

 

“She’ll never change,” Chiriko said under his breath, finding it harder to keep his own chuckle at bay as he watched his priestess struggle to her feet, a palm rubbing against the center of her forehead.

 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Mitsukake asked, lending her a hand as she pushed herself back to her feet.

 

Miaka opened her mouth to answer, to assure the healer that she was indeed fine, but a strangled scream spread through the air. “Sand Witch!”

 

Nuriko sighed. “He hasn’t changed, either.” His eyes traveled over to Taiitsukun, who was now hovering over Atsuna, Chichiri and Tasuki while Taka held on to the bandit for dear life.

 

“Who do you think you’re calling a Sand Witch?” Taiitsukun asked, her eyes narrowing.

 

Tasuki released a rumble of laughter. “It’s too bad ya lost yer memories! Yer gonna hafta get used to the sight of her all over again!” he said, slapping a hand over his old friend’s shoulder.

 

Taiitsukun ignored the bandit’s stab at her and turned towards the revisiting priestess, who seemed just as shocked to see her as she did her own warriors. “I see you and Tamahome did indeed meet in your own world. That’s reassuring to know, Miaka.” Her eyes shifted towards Chichiri and Atsuna, nodding once in their direction. “It’s time.”

 

The monk was the first to step towards Tasuki and Taka. His hand fished into his tunic, pulling out a lavender orb. Instinctively, Taka held his palm out, and Chichiri placed the small sphere in his hand with care. And just as it happened with Tasuki’s jewel, memories unlocked from deep within the former warrior’s mind, recalling the first fight he ever had with Nakago in the Palace of Kutou.

 

He remembered. He’d gone to save Miaka and Yui, and in order to save his priestess, the woman he loved, he’d gotten severely wounded. Chichiri provided backup, helping them to escape back to their own palace before further harm. “How could I have forgotten that?” He shook his head in shame before staring at Miaka, downtrodden.

 

“None of us hold it against you for forgetting anything,” Atsuna spoke up as she took soft steps towards the reincarnation of her twin brother. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. “I don’t hold it against you for forgetting about me, Kishuku. It was your choice. I wanted you to do anything you could to get back to Miaka. I always understood that. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

 

Taka opened his mouth to respond but felt yet another jewel slide into his palm. He caught a quick glimpse at the white orb before it combusted into a series of memories, embedding themselves once more in his mind.

 

A childhood of laughter, a childhood of tears. Being reunited after four years of thinking she was dead. Being split apart. Realizing just what happened to her during their years apart. Watching her fall in love with his comrade and he with her. Everything came flooding back to him like a warm ocean wave, inviting and comforting. Everything dark seemed overshadowed as he stared into her light purple eyes, glimmering as he saw his own self inside her.

 

A smile stretched slowly across his face and he closed his eyes, making a content hum deep in his throat. “Kana.”

 

Atsuna’s heart skipped a beat against her chest. She didn’t think she would ever hear his voice say her name again. But as his arms came around her back, pulling her against him, she knew that the single tear trickling down her cheek was a happy one. “I’m so glad to see you again, Kishuku,” she whispered.

 

“I shouldn’t have forgotten about you,” Taka murmured. “And really, I don’t think I ever did. Every time I felt like I needed guidance, I had a push I could never see.” He pulled away from her, watching several more tears fall in a dance down her cheeks. His thumbs came across her heated face, brushing them away. “I think it was always you. It feels right. Even when I forgot you and who I was before, you were still there, living inside me and helping me find my way.”

 

Atsuna swallowed back her cries. “Nothing will prevent such a connection between us. Just as you hear my voice, helping you find your path, I hear yours. I have never considered myself alone without you because you have always been a part of me. You always will be.”

 

Taka seemed content -- and rather relieved -- to hear that. He hugged her against him again, relishing in the feel of her body against his, just like he used to hug her when they were children.

 

Miaka shrugged off her own onset of tears as she spun around to her other friends. “Now you can all give Taka those jewels and he’ll get his memories back!”

 

Nuriko was the first one to break the ice, his eyes falling towards his feet. “We don’t have the other jewels, Miaka.”

 

“I’ll explain,” Taiitsukun spoke up, noticing the question on the priestess’ face. “It’s problematic. The others are unable to be reborn into the forms they desire.”

 

Miaka’s eyes widened, hugging her hands at her chest. “What? Why can’t they?”

 

“An evil force is interrupting the process. It is something buried within people’s hearts. People awaken it and it grows,” Taiitsukun continued.

 

“And before long, it leads to conflict,” Chichiri added somberly, his knuckles tightening over his staff.

 

“The evil force makes people believe that they will be happy if they follow it. Suzaku wants your help and support. You must once against join together. Another battle awaits you,” Taiitsukun said.

 

In the midst of her own happy reunion, Atsuna felt a sick darkness spark to life in the middle of her body. She tore herself from Taka’s body, eyes shifting back and forth. “I sense a very dark presence,” she whispered. Her eyes fluttered and her hand came up to her head. “So dark. Evil.” She lost her balance as the earth beneath their feet began to quake, and just as she was about to succumb to her lack of steadiness, Tasuki’s hands came around her waist, pulling her close to him.

 

Bursts of purple light rose from the earth, exploding and sending shrapnel from the mountain in all directions. “Is it an earthquake?” Chiriko asked, grabbing Mitsukake’s leg to steady himself.

 

“Taiitsukun? What’s happening?!” Nuriko yelled over the explosions. The mountains around them began to fall to rubble.

 

“How can this be? Mt. Taikyoku is—” Hotohori started, his sentence interrupted by another loud boom.

 

Tasuki’s eyes fell on Atsuna, who continued to falter against him. He hugged her against him tightly, silently letting her know that he was right there with her. His eyes snapped towards the floating woman. “Hey, Grandma! What’s goin’ on?”

 

“He has grown quite strong to have gathered this much power already,” she answered nonchalantly. And then there was another explosion right behind her, engulfing her in light and debris.

 

Miaka’s eyes widened and she started forward, crying out her name. But she could feel the heat under her feet as another burst of energy sent her staggering backwards, screaming out and crossing her arms before her head to protect herself. She heard Taka call out her name somewhere behind her, but the light was blinding. The energy was hot. All she could wonder was what was going to happen to all of them.

 

Tasuki watched Miaka’s body disappear like Taiitsukun’s did, and before he knew what he was doing, his hands released Atsuna and he pushed himself forward, his hand reaching into the bursting hot light. The only thing on his mind was to retrieve his priestess, do his rightly duty, and protect her with his life, no matter what the cost was.

 

But he didn’t realize what exactly he would be risking as he reached his hand forward for the otherworldly girl that had popped into Konan over two years earlier.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode Five**

Quiet. The wind was asleep, leaving a lake glistening under the overhead sun and the surrounding trees lush, green, and singing under the warm rays.

 

There was a sudden splash in said lake that disrupted the silence and serenity. Underneath the interrupted ripples of water sank an orange-haired bandit clutching tightly onto his priestess. Groaning against the water strangling him, he kicked his legs as hard as he could, searching for the heat of the sun above him.

 

His spiky hair shattered the surface of the water, and he hoisted Miaka along with him, gasping for a drink of air. With his arm tight around her waist, Tasuki waded over to shore, shifting her body to rest on the cool dirt. “Whoa, that was a close one. Are ya okay?” he asked, hovering over the brunette girl, acting as a canopy from the sun’s light above.

 

But Miaka said nothing. Instead, Tasuki waved his hand over her blue lips, feeling not even the slightest breeze of air coming from between them. “She’s not breathin’!” Panic rose up within the bandit’s belly as he clutched his fingers over her arms, giving her a gentle shake. “C’mon, Miaka! Ya gotta breathe! Ya just gotta!”

 

As the words poured from him in a panicked flurry and the blue on Miaka’s mouth intensified, Tasuki felt his mind crying out for Mitsukake to come and help him, but he knew the healer was nowhere to be found. It was up to him to revive her.

 

Tawny eyes fell on the blue tint on Miaka’s lips, his heart thumping hard against the expanse of his chest. He swallowed hard and bent down, the heat of his breath leaving a patch of dew against her cold mouth. His palm, still dripping with lake water, cupped over her equally chilled cheek, angling her head towards him in a soft kiss.

 

Tasuki didn’t know how long he sat there with the priestess in his arms, breathing life back into her before she suddenly jerked out of his hold, coughing up the water that lay dormant in her lungs. “Good. Ya didn’t swallow too much water.” He cradled her cheek in his palm still, rubbing his thumb against it as the color rose back to her cheeks.

 

And then his eyes settled on her lips again, now rosy and almost bruised from the kiss he’d given her. His mind screamed obscenities at him. Why had he kissed her? What the hell was wrong with him?

 

Even as Miaka’s raspy breathing swirled around him, Tasuki tightened his grip on her body, steadying her as she calmed down and gathered her surroundings after being unconscious. Resuscitating her was one thing, but what he did was kiss her like she was his lover.

 

Like she was Atsuna. And that scared the hell out of him.

 

His eyes lowered over her, watching her moan as she came to the realization of what had happened. He swallowed. “Miaka.”

 

The woman’s eyes connected with his for a moment, confused and concerned, until a hand covered the one that remained on Miaka’s face. Tasuki cringed and jumped when Chichiri’s head popped in between them, smiling and closing his fingers over his.

 

Tasuki kicked himself back and away from them, tossing himself right back into the water.

 

Miaka gazed up at the monk in wonder as he now held on to her. “Chichiri?”

 

Tasuki sputtered as he broke through the surface. “Damn it, Chichiri! Don’t scare me like that!”

 

Ignoring the fuming bandit, Chichiri looked down at his priestess. “It’s all right now, you know. We’re all safe.”

 

“Miaka?”

 

The brunette priestess spun over her shoulder, watching as Taka and Atsuna came through the trees. “Taka!” She shrugged out of Chichiri’s hold, rushing over to his side. Her hands rested on his arms, hugging him to her tightly.

 

“Is everyone all right?” Taka asked, staring down at Miaka, then turning towards the other warriors circling him.

 

Atsuna smiled at him, brushing her hand up against his arm as she passed him, coming up next to Chichiri. The first thing she noticed was how Tasuki was chest-deep in water and how his eyes managed to skim over everything but her. A soft red blush spread across his cheeks, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip.

 

“Where are the others?” Miaka asked, throwing Atsuna out of her deepened thoughts.

 

“They’re all scattered around a bit, but they’re all right, as well, you know,” Chichiri answered with a smile as he pushed himself from his knees. “Taiitsukun used her holy powers to get us out of there.”

 

Atsuna finally tore her eyes away from Tasuki to look at her other comrades. “I can still feel an evil presence, but it has dulled a bit. Whoever was responsible for what happened on Mt. Taikyoku has gone back into hiding, it seems.”

 

“Mt. Taikyoku is now covered in dark clouds,” Chichiri added. “I can’t see anything now.”

 

“Where are we, then?” Taka inquired, his eyes scoping over the surrounding wildlife.

 

“Lake Taichi in Konan,” Chichiri responded. “We’re not far from the royal palace, you know.”

 

Miaka’s eyes hardened, Taiitsukun’s final words ringing hard in her ears. “The palace. We should start there. We have to recover the jewels as soon as we can. We can’t let some demon beat us.”

 

Chichiri nodded in agreement. “Yes. We should make haste towards the palace, you know.” He turned over his shoulder at the bandit, who continued to listen from the lake. “Tasuki! It’s time to go!”

 

Tasuki snapped his head in his direction and grinned, pumping his fist into the air with recognizable vigor. “Let’s get goin’ then! We’re not gonna solve anythin’ stayin’ around here!”

 

“Tasuki, since when have you been able to swim?” Chichiri asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

 

Tasuki’s eyes snapped towards the water he was submerged in, watching the ripples forming around his body. And that was when he remembered that he was indeed hydrophobic. “I forgot,” he said sheepishly, his legs suddenly becoming immobile.

 

Atsuna sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched the bandit disappear under the water. “I’ll get him out,” she said, walking towards the edge of the lake. “Chichiri, why don’t you start the walk towards the palace? Tasuki and I will be right behind you. There’s no use teleporting there if we’re this close. You should save your power.”

 

Chichiri nodded and turned towards Miaka and Taka. “There’s a path towards the town through these trees, you know. Follow me.” The monk started forward, followed closely by the otherworldly twosome. Miaka peered over her shoulder as Atsuna bent down, preparing to get into the water after the bandit, whose air bubbles were flooding the surface.

 

Atsuna listened to the sound of the sifting grass beneath her friends’ feet disappear as she slid herself into the water. She took a deep breath and sunk herself under, finding Tasuki fighting his way towards the surface. She swam over to him and grabbed his wrist, yanking him towards the surface.

 

Tasuki came up sputtering, cursing how much he hated the water and everything about it. Atsuna watched him for moment, raking her fingers through her bangs until they slicked atop her head and out of her eyes. “We should get going. Otherwise, we’ll get too far behind the others,” she suggested.

 

Tasuki’s eyes fell onto the small waves around him, concentrating on the sun’s delicate rays as they glimmered against the water. “Yeah.”

 

Atsuna’s eyes slit as her brows furrowed together. “What’s going on with you? I don’t think you’ve met my eyes since the moment Taka and I found you, Chichiri, and Miaka here.”

 

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about,” he quickly defended, his voice gruff. “Shouldn’t we get goin’? I don’t wanna get left behind either, ya know.”

 

Atsuna stared at him in disbelief, and before a sudden flash of anger could get the better of her, she turned away from him. “Fine.” She moved away from him, her hand reaching towards the edge of the water so she could pull herself back onto land.

 

But as her fingers curled over the soaked blades of grass and saturated dirt, hands grabbed her sides, yanking her around before she could pull herself out of the water. Her aggravation soared, releasing a heavy, exasperated sigh. “Tasuki, what are you—”

 

Cool, damp lips crushed hers, stealing the breath from her lungs. Tasuki’s tongue invaded her mouth, tangling with hers in a heated, hurried dance. Atsuna’s tension faded against his kiss, vigorous and desperate as it was, and her fingers tore up into his hair, gripping the wet but equally wild tangerine locks.

 

The next several moments came in a blur, Tasuki greedily kissing her, his hands roving and kneading at her breasts, her shoulders, the line of her bare arms. Her body was quite forcibly shoved against the edge of the lake, his mouth tracing a line down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. His fingers pulled the water-heavy attire down, revealing one supple breast, before his mouth closed over her nipple, rousing a hushed gasp from between her bruised lips.

 

She whispered his name against the breeze, hoping to trigger a response, but he only continued to grace his fingers, his mouth, his tongue over her skin, his tongue dragging beads of lake water from her skin into his mouth. He clutched at her like a lifeline, his palm molding under her firm breast as his fingers pinched her nipple, now hard and cold from the water, from his passionate suckling.

 

“Tasuki! Atsuna! We’re going to leave you behind, you know!” Chichiri’s voice called through the trees.

 

Atsuna snapped her head over her shoulder, praying to Suzaku and Hikari above that he would not find them in such a provocative state. He had already walked in on them once; she would hate for something like that to happen again.

 

“We’re comin’, Chichiri,” Tasuki called out in a passionate-laden growl. His hands moved over her clothing, situating it back over her body until it clung to her skin, leaving her looking as if she remained untouched by his experienced hands, his hungry mouth.

 

And saying nothing else, he moved past her, pulling himself out of the lake and pulling off his clothes so he could wring them out. Atsuna turned over her shoulder, watching him in a daze as he stripped himself down to nothing in front of her, ridding himself of the extra weight of water before quickly shuffling his clothing back on. “Let’s get goin’, then,” he said, clearing his throat as he rolled his neck to alleviate the stiffness of his muscles.

 

Atsuna couldn’t help but glare at him as he strolled off into the trees, leaving her alone in the lake, wanting, and a flurry of questions flooding her mind at what exactly just happened.

 

 

 

 

Miaka could not have stopped the smile spreading across her face even if she tried. Staring up at the grand red-roofed, gold-tiered palace was something she didn’t think she would ever get tired of.

 

“We’re here, you know!” Chichiri announced, snapping his staff on the ground until the rings jingled together melodiously.

 

“It’s been way too long,” Tasuki chimed, resting his hands on his waist.

 

“It hasn’t changed at all, has it?” Miaka asked, turning to Atsuna as she joined her side.

 

Atsuna could only smile down upon the younger woman. “Certainly not. Its extravagance hasn’t eluded me even after all this time. It‘s comforting.”

 

“We should go inside and get started on our search,” Chichiri suggested, making his way through the courtyard and up into the side walkway. Strolling over the familiar streams and ponds of water, the monk turned over his shoulder at his priestess. “The war two years ago is becoming ancient history to the people. It’s peaceful now, you know.”

 

Taka’s eyes widened as he took in the sights. “It looks just like ancient China!” he exclaimed, turning to look down at Miaka. She could only smile at him.

 

“Why does everyone say that when they first get here?” Tasuki asked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Miaka!”

 

Hearing her name being called, Miaka spun around, finding a very familiar teal-haired girl floating towards her. “Nyan-Nyan! It’s you!”

 

Taka’s finger snapped forward as the young girl propelled herself into Miaka’s chest. “She’s flying!”

 

Atsuna chuckled, resting her hand on his arm. “You’ll get used to it after a while, I promise,” she assured him with a smile.

 

“B-But…” Taka’s voice trailed off. “What is it?”

 

“This is really annoying,” Tasuki said, giving Taka a playful punch in the arm. “Are we gonna hafta explain everythin’ to ya?”

 

“I’m so glad to see you doing all right!” Miaka said, hugging the girl tight against her before Taka could respond. “I was worried because I didn’t see you at Mt. Taikyoku. I’m glad you made it out okay when everything happened.”

 

“Lord Chichiri! Lord Tamahome! Lady Atsuna! You’re all here!” a gray-bearded man exclaimed from the end of the walkway. He was being followed closely by attendants dressed in red and gold garb. As he walked up to them, his eyes settled on the brunette woman holding onto Nyan-Nyan. “Well, bless my soul! Lady Priestess! You have returned!”

 

“Prime Minister! It’s a pleasure to see you!” Chichiri greeted, bowing his head with a smile.

 

Miaka smiled as the prime minister and his attendants greeted all of them enthusiastically, showing very strongly that they were happy to see them all back at the palace once more. She didn’t admit it, but she felt the same way. It was almost like coming back home. She’d spent a great deal of her time within the walls of the palace. It was comforting to be around it all again.

 

The prime minister turned around, staring at the orange-haired bandit as he leaned against the banister with his arms crossed over his chest impatiently. “Oh, and Lord Tasuki! You’re here, as well!”

 

Tasuki’s eyes grew hard. “Of course I am,” he nearly growled.

 

The prime minister ignored his obvious aggravation and turned towards his guests. “Come, come! Let’s go inside and sit down! I’m sure we have much to talk about, and I’d like to hear about what has brought you back here again!”

 

Miaka turned up at Taka as they followed the prime minister down the walkway, leading inside the grand palace. She couldn’t miss the serious expression on his face. She could only hope coming this way would bring them what they were looking for.

 

 

 

 

“Stones that restore memory?”

 

Miaka nodded. “Yes, that’s right, sir. We have no idea how to find them. We were hoping that maybe you could help us or that one would even be here somewhere.”

 

“Say no more. I will assemble my staff and begin an extensive search immediately,” he assured her. His eyes shifted towards the silent monk. “Lord Chichiri, if I may, I was hoping to ask you to stay here for a little while.”

 

Chichiri’s brows rose in interest. “You want us to stay here at the palace?”

 

The prime minister nodded, his eyes falling towards his hands as they lay rested on the surface of the table, fingers folded stiffly together. “Yes. We have been working hard to rebuild the nation ever since the war ended. However, there is still one injury that continues to sap the strength of the people.”

 

Chichiri’s face fell. “The death of His Highness,” he murmured under his breath.

 

“Konan still lacks a leader that can be a bridge to the future,” the prime minister continued.

 

Tasuki was the first to lean forward. “Well, what about Houki, the woman that he married? Ya know, the one that looked like Nuriko?”

 

When the prime minister shook his head sadly, Tasuki leaned back in his chair. “After giving birth to the prince, Lady Houki fell ill and hasn’t spoken a single word for a year and a half. Her spirit has become quite broken,” the elder man replied.

 

“What? It’s been that long?” Miaka asked in shock. “Tell me where she is. I would like to visit her, if that’s all right.”

 

The prime minister nodded, releasing a sigh of relief. “Yes. I think that may be exactly what she needs, Lady Priestess.”

 

Miaka gave a single nod in resolve. “Okay. But, before we do that…” Her eyes fell to the table, now covered with a grand meal. “Can we eat this food?”

 

Atsuna rested her cheek against her knuckles, smiling and holding back an amused chuckle as everyone released an exasperated sigh. She didn’t know about anyone else, but Atsuna found it quite comforting that Miaka’s insatiable appetite had not waned in the two years that had passed.

 

And even as the delectable smell of the meal before them wafted against her senses, she couldn’t bring herself to eat. Instead, her eyes fell on the bandit sitting across from her as he quite loudly shoveled food into his mouth as if he’d never eaten a day in his life.

 

She instantly noticed his charade, that he was ignoring her, wasn’t looking at her, pretended that he hadn’t kissed her so desperately at Lake Taichi. His kisses and his touches were always passionate, but there was something else about them.

 

There was no love. Just desperation and the need to prove something. And that fact was enough to quell any hunger she had upon arriving at the palace. Now all she felt was ill.

 

 

 

 

After their meal, the prime minister led the travelers towards a quiet hallway where a set of closed doors sat at the end. He lowered his head and sidestepped out of the way. “She’s in here,” he said softly.

 

Miaka bit down on her lip before closing her hand over the doorknob, opening it slowly with a creak against the silence. “Lady Houki?” As soon as the door opened, giving way to the sun’s afternoon rays, Miaka gasped with widened eyes as she watched the scene unfold before her.

 

Sitting next to a sleeping and very pale Houki’s side was the spirit of Hotohori, his hand gliding through her face as he hoped to stroke her cheek, tell her that he was there. But as his hand continued to ghost through her, Hotohori could only hang his head in shame. “I can’t comfort her,” he rasped. “She can’t feel it.”

 

“Hotohori…” Miaka collapsed into Taka’s side, his arm coming around her shoulders, as she watched the sadness swim over his features.

 

“Her heart is broken,” Nyan-Nyan spoke up sympathetically. “She couldn’t stand to lose His Highness. She loved him so very, very deeply.”

 

Hotohori turned his head, closing his eyes as he fought the onslaught of tears. “Forgive me, Houki.” And in the midst of his sadness, he heard the gentle click of the door. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself alone once again with the woman he left behind.

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the door, Chichiri gripped his staff tightly. “It would be a good idea to leave them alone for now, you know.”

 

“So this is where His Highness ended up,” Tasuki mused, leaning against the wall.

 

“It was Taiitsukun’s power,” Nyan-Nyan informed. “The others went back to familiar places, as well.”

 

“That’s a relief,” Miaka sighed. “That should make it a little easier to find them, at least.”

 

Tasuki pushed himself from the wall, rolling the tension from his shoulders. “Oh, well. I guess it’s about time we go find these rocks for this loser. We’re not gonna get anywhere doin’ nothin’ here.”

 

Taka slumped his shoulders. “Sorry for all the trouble.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all,” Atsuna assured him as they all turned down towards the hall. “I think this is something we all need to do. And when it’s all over, you’ll recover your memories. Nothing but good will come of this, as difficult a task as it may seem. It will all work out in the end, I’m sure.”

 

Taka flashed her a comforted smile.

 

“So, do you think you can find them, Chichiri?” Miaka asked, turning her head up to the significantly taller monk.

 

Chichiri shook his head. “This is one of the things I can’t use my powers on,” he admitted sadly.

 

“Nothin’ to it,” Tasuki interrupted with a wide grin. “We’ll just hafta check every room one at a time.”

 

“Wait! You mustn’t go that way!”

 

Tasuki turned his head towards the sudden disturbance, and in the corner of his eye, he watched something dash towards him. As his gaze fell to capture what exactly was happening, something hard snapped against his knee, rousing a loud cry of pain.

 

The bandit knelt down, grasping the shattering pain ripping through his leg. His eyes connected with a brown-haired child, grasping tightly against a teddy bear. He clenched his fingers and grabbed the child by his frilled collar, ignoring the scolding coming behind him from Atsuna to unhand the small child. “Ya little rock-headed brat!”

 

An attendant rushed to their side, gasping for air. “Prince Boushin! You shouldn’t run away like that.”

 

Tasuki blinked for moment before a nervous smile curled over his features. He pulled the boy close, snuggling his cheek against his. “Ya cute little devil! An’ don’t tell yer dad I called ya that.”

 

Miaka turned to Chichiri. “Did he say ‘prince‘?”

 

Chichiri nodded with a knowing smile. “This is His Majesty’s son, you know.”

 

Eyes wide and a smile even wider, Miaka turned back towards the little child as Tasuki pulled away from him, sheepishly stepping backwards and away from him before the ghost of Hotohori decided to glide through one of the walls to smite him where he stood for calling his son such a name. “Really? This is Hotohori’s son? He’s adorable!”

 

Kneeling down towards the young child as he took a cautious step back, Miaka reached for the bear, but the silent heir inched it away from her. “You know, I’m the one who gave that bear to your daddy a long time ago, before you were born. Don’t worry, though. I won’t take it away. What’s your name?”

 

Boushin blinked several times, but said nothing. Tasuki leaned to her level with a wily smirk. “See? Ya wanna smack him, right?”

 

The prime minister hovered above them, shaking his head sadly. “It’s of no use. Prince Boushin has never spoken a single word in his life. It’s just like with his mother, as though his mouth and heart are sealed. He seems to understand what we say, but he won’t speak to us.”

 

“What are you saying?!” Hotohori’s insistent voice demanded from behind.

 

Miaka screamed out, jerked back onto her bottom as the former emperor made his presence known. “Hotohori! Don’t pop out like that!”

 

Hotohori ignored her plea. Instead, he knelt down towards his son, silent as the night, and watched as he gazed around confusedly. “Can’t you see me?” His eyes fell while his son continued to peer around him at the ocean of unknown people. “He looks just as I did when I was a baby. The warm intelligence, the obvious wit, the regal grace, the strength of character.”

 

Tasuki scoffed while everyone else seemed to sigh. “Gimme a break, ya narcissist,” the bandit grumbled.

 

Atsuna’s eyes traveled over the bandit as he stood next to her, his arms folded over his chest, as her mind reeled on what to say to him. But something sick churned in the pit of her stomach. She snapped her head towards the young boy and gasped, watching a black fog surround him like wildfire. “No! Everyone back away from the prince! Now!”

 

Tasuki was the first to stare at her, especially as her hand grasped his arm. But before anyone could question her sudden outburst, the head on the teddy bear ripped in two, tentacles of purple spirit power raging towards them.

 

Before Chichiri could conjure a spell, one of the tentacles wrapped quite sloppily around his body, jerking his arms to his sides and thus disabling any ability he had to summon his power. “It’s some kind of tentacle monster coming from the prince’s doll, you know!” The monk’s eyes fell over his comrades, who all found themselves in the same position as he -- Tasuki and Taka were wrapped by the neck and wrists, Miaka and Nyan-Nyan completely immobilized as he was, while Atsuna found her wrists and ankles bound.

 

Taka groaned, shifting his gaze towards the brunette girl at his side. He called out her name, watching her lips part in a painful whimper. “Please…Stop, Prince Boushin…” she begged, her throat constricting as a tentacle slithered around her throat, contracting to bar any passage of air.

 

“Please let go of the bear doll now, Your Highness!” the prime minister said, his own body nearly swallowed by the mass of tentacles that had surrounded him.

 

“I can’t use my holy power!” Nyan-Nyan cried out.

 

“Me either, you know! I can’t use my power without hitting the prince!” Chichiri piped in, much to the chagrin of the other former warriors in the room.

 

Tasuki tried fighting against the tentacles constricting his wrists, hoping to jerk his tessen from his back just long enough to call his holy fire. “It’s no use,” he seethed. “I can’t reach the tessen!” He jerked his head to Atsuna, who was struggling against the annoying confines of the tentacles that had her ensnared. “What about you, Atsuna? Can ya do somethin’?”

 

Atsuna’s eyes connected with his for a short moment before scowling. “I can’t do anything,” she admitted. “I need the use of my limbs; otherwise, any attack I call forth will be uncontrolled. I need to direct my powers with the motions of my hands.”

 

Tasuki bit back a curse. “Well, we hafta do somethin’ now or we’re freakin’ screwed!”

 

As Boushin continued to grasp the teddy bear against his robes, the head of the tentacle monster finally reared its very ugly head: with purple skin like rubber and a single golden eye, it opened its mouth, fangs seeping with saliva, and it burst towards the young prince with every intention of devouring the child whole.

 

“Boushin!” In a flash of holy red light, the prince jumped out of the way before the monster could sink its teeth in the boy’s young flesh. Instead, the child lifted his palm towards the ceiling, and in a small burst of red light, Hotohori’s holy sword materialized, guiding the child’s movements as if Hotohori himself were controlling the swift swing of the glistening blade.

 

“He’s possessed him!” Chichiri called out, eyes wide against his mask as he watched the child jump forward, two small hands gripping the golden handle of the sword and impaling the monster in the middle of its eye before it could make any more threatening moves.

 

As soon as the blade, pulsing with holy power, slid through the demon’s eye, the tentacles melted and combusted to nothing, releasing everyone to fall to the ground several feet below.

 

Tasuki caught a glimpse of the tentacle ensnaring Miaka as it melted away, and just as it exploded, her body fell towards the ground. With his Suzaku-given speed, he propelled his body forwards, using his body as a cushion as she fell atop his back with a hard thump.

 

Miaka gazed down in confusion, flashing her warrior a grateful smile. “Oh, thank you, Tasuki!”

 

Tasuki shrugged. “Yeah, sure. What else was I gonna do? Now get off. Yer heavy.”

 

Miaka scampered off him, cupping her hands over her mouth. “Oh! Sorry!”

 

Chichiri walked in between them, smiling wide, as he patted a hand against the bandit’s shoulder. “You have been going out of your way to save Miaka during this trip, and I saw you kiss her down at the lake, you know.”

 

Tasuki felt an uncharacteristically scarlet blush splash against his cheeks, and he looked at Atsuna for a moment to catch her response. Pain pierced his gut when he watched her shoulders tense, her chest jerk in a gasp before snapping her head towards the reincarnation of her brother to see how he was doing.

 

With homicidal thoughts against the monk for his frankness, Tasuki clenched his hands into fists. “It’s called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, ya dummy!” he growled through gritted teeth. With a grumble, he turned away from the monk and the priestess, ignoring the amused smirk on Chichiri’s face and the confusion on Miaka’s. His eyes roved over to Atsuna, who by now was standing next to Taka, a hand on his shoulder, while they looked down upon the Hotohori-possessed prince.

 

“We’re all safe thanks to you, Your Highness,” Taka informed with a smile.

 

When Boushin’s lips parted, it was Hotohori’s deep voice that echoed against the walls. “The monster has been destroyed with the holy sword. However, I am surprised that I am able to do this.”

 

Atsuna’s eyes widened slightly. “You mean you didn’t know whether you would be able to take control of your son until you did it?” she asked. “That’s a gamble, Your Highness. I thought you were well aware of what you were doing.” A smile shattered through her serious demeanor. “But still, everything worked out well. I’m not quite sure what would have happened if you didn’t take possession of your son. Sharing the same blood may have had a hand in allowing such a thing to happen.”

 

“I agree,” Miaka said, coming up next to the twosome. “And I’m not surprised at all, Hotohori. Any great father would do the same, after all.”

 

Boushin’s eyes widened, and before saying anything else, he turned around and scurried down the hall. Miaka called out after him, asking where he was going, but he turned towards the closed doors to Houki’s bedroom.

 

Small palms pressing against the doors, he slammed them open, the evening rays of the sun pouring into the otherwise darkened room. “Houki!”

 

The violet-haired woman sat up, staring down at her young son as he bombarded her room, speaking her name as if he had spoken it many times before. She pressed her hand against the bottom of her neck. “Boushin?”

 

“Can’t you see? It’s me!” Hotohori’s voice rang through the evening air.

 

Staring in disbelief, Houki jerked her blankets away from her body and stood on shaky ankles, a weak smile spreading against her lips. “Hotohori? Can it…Can it really be you?” But she didn’t even need him to respond to her. She could see in her son’s face, his smile, that it was him. She dashed forward, swinging her arms around the young boy’s body until he was propped up against her chest.

 

“I’m so sorry for everything, Houki, for leaving you and Boushin behind,” Hotohori apologized. “I have burdened the both of you with so much grief. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” she murmured. “I’ve just missed you so much.” Upon opening her eyes, she found her husband’s former comrades standing at the door, shadowing the sun’s warm shine. “You’re all here?”

 

“Sorry for intruding, Lady Houki, but we need your help finding the Jewels of Memory,” Miaka said, stepping forward. “If you’re feeling better, that is.”

 

Hugging her son close, Houki pushed herself to her feet and returned to her bed, sitting down on the edge with Boushin close at her side. “The Jewels of Memory? I have never heard of them.”

 

“Without them, Taka—I mean, Tamahome will cease to exist,” Miaka replied.

 

“The jewels were born from Tamahome and hold the individual memories he has of us,” Atsuna added. “In order for him to join Miaka in her world, he had to abandon such memories. We believe the jewel containing his memories of His Majesty may be somewhere in the palace, somewhere closely connected to him. We were hoping you may know something.”

 

Cupping her chin in her finger, Houki’s mouth twisted in thought. “Come to think of it, I always thought it was just an illusion. Right before giving birth to my son, I saw a bright, shining, light-blue stone spear before my eyes. It entered my womb. I remember how warm it was. And after that, when Boushin was born, the warmth passed out of me. I thought it was an illusion brought on by my labor.”

 

Chichiri stepped forward, his eyes falling on the young child sitting next to her. “So, it’s with the prince, then.”

 

“It’s inside him?!” Miaka exclaimed.

 

Atsuna folded her arms over her chest, frowning. “How will we be able to extract it without harming him? That’s tricky. We certainly don’t want to cause the prince any pain.”

 

“Just leave it to me!” Tasuki announced, thumbing himself in the chest. Leaning forward, he grabbed the child by the ankles, dangling him outside down. And with several jerks of his hands, he began shaking him, rousing terrified gasps from Atsuna, Miaka, and Houki. “Chichiri, hit him on the head! As long as His Highness possesses the child, he should be all right!”

 

Chichiri gripped his staff tight and nodded. “Right!”

 

And in a swift movement, Boushin’s body wrenched free of the bandit’s iron hold, planting the bottom of his foot into the side of the rash Suzaku warrior’s face. “Just what do you think you’re doing to my son?!” Hotohori demanded as Tasuki’s body was sent flying towards the nearest wall. As Tasuki fell against the wall, his senses rattled by the driven kick from the young prince, a still-possessed Boushin turned to Chichiri. “Chichiri! How could you agree to such an asinine plan? And, Tamahome, what did I ever do to you to put a stone inside my son?”

 

Taka’s eyes widened as Boushin’s stubby finger thrust towards his face. “But I didn’t put it in him! I wouldn’t even know how!”

 

Atsuna sighed, eyes moving towards Tasuki as he stumbled to his feet. “This is why no good ever comes from listening to one of Tasuki’s plans,” she grumbled as she walked to the bandit’s side, offering her hand. He looked at her hand and then up at her for a moment, but he silently declined, instead pushing himself up without her help.

 

Snapping her hand back as if she’d grazed fire, she planted her fists on her waist, scowling at him. “What is with you?” she hissed under her breath.

 

Tasuki shrugged at her, brushing off the front of his coat of invisible specks of dust. “Don’t know what yer talkin’ about, woman,” he grumbled back. “I’m fine. Yer imaginin’ things. I wish ya wouldn’t have yer panties all in a bundle about somethin’ that isn’t even wrong.”

 

Atsuna’s mouth hung agape in disbelief at the coldness of his words. Feeling Taka’s eyes rove over her, she spun around, saying nothing else to him.

 

“Excuse me, but it’s time for the prince to have his meal,” a female attendant interrupted, walking inside the open bedroom.

 

“We will have to discuss this later, then,” Hotohori said through his son. “For now, my son needs to be fed.” Boushin’s eyes closed, and Hotohori’s spirit lifted from the small body of his young son. “Eat well, my son, and grow to become a healthy and contented ruler of men.”

 

The attendant carried a tray of food to the nearby table, and she turned towards the young heir standing close to the monk. “Come, Prince, so I may feed you.”

 

Boushin walked forward, saying nothing, as usual, and as he closed the distance between him and the woman, he suddenly felt arms come around him. Curious eyes looked up, watching Chichiri grab a tight hold on him just as a blade slashed through his tunic, blood gushing from his arm. “It’s another monster! She’s not a real human being, you know!”

 

“What? How did I miss her presence?” Atsuna asked. But she didn’t need to ask a question as the person responsible for her far-off thoughts came forward, snapping his well-known weapon from his back. It was if nothing was wrong, but she knew better.

 

“This is really pissin’ me off now,” Tasuki snapped. “They keep showin’ up to bother us. Outta the way, Tamahome. You, too, Atsuna.” He pulled his tessen back, flames flickering on the diamond edges. “Rekka Shinen!” Holy flames spit from the diamond fan, barreling towards the woman, engulfing her in a tsunami of fire.

 

Taka hunched in a defensive stance. “Is it gone?”

 

Nyan-Nyan flew past him hurriedly. “Not quite!” The flames blew away in a gust, and a Cyclops-like monster emerged growling. Nyan-Nyan’s hands glowed white as she propelled them forward, calling her own holy attack. “San Zen Ha!” A volley of light spheres crashed into the monster’s body, spilling green blood throughout the room. “This thing’s tough!”

 

Hotohori walked forward, brows furrowed into his eyes. “I’ll handle this!” He extended his hand and his sword materialized against his palm, strong fingers closing around the handle. His celestial mark pulsed through the thin white collar of his outfit as he tapped into his holy powers. “It ends here.” With both hands, he channeled his energy into his weapon, sending shocks of red light through the blade. “I will not allow you to hurt my son! Now be gone!”

 

Houki gripped her son close to her as the red light swarmed the room in warmth and comfort. She peeked through her eyes as the light finally began to fade, the former Suzaku warriors all standing around with their own eyes fixated on the same empty spot in the room.

 

But after blinking the stars out of her eyes several times, Houki watched as a familiar red silhouette formed against the fading holy light, defining features sparking through her and pulling all of her hopes back to the surface. “Hotohori?”

 

The former emperor snapped his head to the bed occupied by his wife and son, eyes wide. “Houki. Can you see me?”

 

Houki released a choked chuckle, nodding quickly. “Yes. I can.” Within the safe confines of her arms, Boushin leaned forward, his own short hands swinging forward with happy coos. “Can you see him, too, Boushin? Do you know who he is?” With her hands under his arms, she eased the young child onto the floor. “That brave man is your father.”

 

Smiling as his eyes connected with his son’s, the same warm shade of gold, he knelt down and extended his arms. “My beautiful son. Come to me.”

 

Boushin walked forward, his arms coming up to circle his father’s neck, but as his hands prepared to connect with his father’s, Boushin took an unexpected step forward, walking right through his father’s body. Hotohori’s eyes widened as his son passed through him as if he were air, stumbling behind him. Turning slightly over his shoulder in horror, he watched his son sniffle and then break out into a wail.

 

Covering his mouth, Hotohori bit back his own cries. Houki turned away, unable to see the two most important people in her life in such despair, although the sound of her son’s sobs were too difficult to ignore.

 

Atsuna pressed her hand against the base of her throat, releasing a shaky sigh as she watched the scene before her unfold, the young boy’s cries piercing through her soul like a rusty, age-worn knife. She couldn’t stop the lone tear from falling down her cheek, nor the spiking sadness through her heart.

 

A strong arm slid around her waist, prompting her to raise her head to the man next to her. Tasuki was staring down at her as he pulled her close to him, allowing her refuge against his chest as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, wishing to mask her own onset of tears. And all he did was close his eyes, keeping her still against him, as he felt her fingers curl over his coat.

 

Taka walked forward, hovering over the fallen emperor. “Use my body. Please.” He watched Hotohori lift his head, staring at him quizzically as he rubbed the budding tears from his eyes. “You can, because unlike everyone else here, I’m only using half of my memories. So there’s plenty of room to spare, see?” A warm smile spread over his mouth.

 

Hotohori stared at him for a moment, then nodded once. “I am forever in your debt.”

 

Atsuna watched the reincarnation of her brother kneel down to him, and as he closed his eyes, Hotohori disappeared within the confines of his body, giving the former emperor control. When Taka opened his eyes again, Atsuna could see the gentleness there from the emperor who had ruled valiantly over his country, the gentleness that begged to be sated as Taka leaned over the crying boy, picking him up against his chest.

 

Boushin’s cries silenced almost immediately. “Forgive me, Boushin,” Hotohori’s voice rang throughout the room. “I have been a terrible father. I can’t be here with you or your mother, but you are both forever in my heart. Grow up quickly. Be strong and noble. And as much as I did—no, more than I did, love your subjects and help to protect your mother and everyone else in the country. Build peace and happiness.” Closing his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against the soft skin of his son’s face, he sighed, taking in sweet scent coming from his son’s tuft of hair. “You are…my greatest treasure.”

 

“Pa…pa.”

 

Houki snapped her head, a sharp gasp escaping her lips, as Hotohori jerked away, staring down at Boushin as if he were suddenly going crazy. “Boushin. What…What did you say?”

 

Smiling, the young boy reached forward, patting his palm against his father’s cheek. “Papa.”

 

Tears swam in the emperor’s eyes as he gazed down at his son. “Boushin.”

 

Boushin only continued to say his name over and over, and as he did so, a blue light flickered to vibrant life above them. Warmth swirled around them, flooding into Taka’s body. Tamahome’s memories of Hotohori bombarded him, recalling the fight he had with the emperor over Miaka’s safety.

 

“You have to know, Tamahome, that even the power of kodoku was no match for the love you and Miaka share. The strength you use to protect Miaka comes from your abiding love for her and your gentleness,” Hotohori said as the memories continued to play back in Taka’s subconscious.

 

When Taka opened his eyes, he found that Hotohori had vacated his body and was now sitting next to Houki and Boushin on her bed.

 

“Thank you for letting me use your body, Tamahome. I will never be able to repay you for giving me that opportunity,” he said with a smile, turning to look down at his son in Houki’s lap.

 

Miaka rushed up to Taka’s side, wrapping her arms around his stomach. “This is wonderful, Taka! We’ve found the fourth jewel!”

 

Taka looked down upon her, resting his hand gently against her shoulder. “I remember that time in the rain, Miaka, when you saved me from the kodoku. I couldn’t have done anything like that without you with me. I hurt you so much, but you were still there for me.” His fingers reached for her cheek, cupping her softly in his palm. Miaka only gazed up at him, smiling.

 

Tasuki watched, brows knotted, as his arm left Atsuna’s waist. He turned to look at her, noticing the worrisome look deep in her eyes. He shattered their eye contact, snapping his eyes shut with a heavy sigh.

 

“What? What’s happening?” Atsuna suddenly spoke up hurriedly.

 

Tasuki’s eyes shot open, noticing a very familiar red light glimmering around Taka and Miaka. “What’s goin’ on now?” he demanded.

 

“They’ve been surrounded by the light of Suzaku!” Chichiri announced.

 

“So they’re goin’ back to the other world!” Tasuki continued for the monk.

 

Miaka and Taka exchanged glances with one another before the priestess looked over her warriors. “We’ll be back! I promise! We’ll find the fifth jewel together!”

 

Atsuna looked at her brother for a moment, lavender locking with lavender, and she knew that he had every intention of returning to finish what they began. She closed her eyes and sighed as he and Miaka disappeared from the room, forever swarmed with Suzaku’s welcoming arms. “It’s not over yet,” she whispered to herself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode Six**

 

 

Taka felt the sweat rolling off his brow as he rushed through the school grounds. Upon returning to their world and finding that Yui had been ruthlessly attacked, Miaka promised she wouldn’t return to her classes, knowing full well that something was amiss. Taka knew there was a connection between the two worlds, that it wasn’t a mere coincidence that something had happened Yui while they were in the book.

 

He didn’t know why he took Miaka’s word for it. She’d returned to school anyway, despite what had happened. He knew just as well as Yui did, as Keisuke did, that she was going to try and discover for herself what had happened while they were looking for his Jewels of Memory in the book.

 

Something was seriously wrong, and if such an evil presence had stretched beyond the world within the pages of the book, then they truly had something to worry about.

 

“Damn it, Miaka, where did you go?” Taka asked himself through clenched teeth. His eyes snapped back and forth as he came up on the school at dusk, wondering where she could have gone at this hour. He had a bad feeling churning to life in the pit of his stomach. He almost wished his friends were there with him, that Atsuna was there to help him. But he knew he was alone. He had to find her himself, had to save her from whatever had accosted Yui.

 

He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

“Excuse me? Taka Sukunami?”

 

Taka’s feet dug into the dirt as he came to a stop, turning over his shoulder to find a young woman smiling at him, hands folded before her stomach. “I’m sorry. Do I know you?” he asked, his chest heaving for air.

 

“My name is Miiru Kamishiro. I joined your research club yesterday,” she informed, her lips spreading further across her delicately pale face. She bowed her head. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I have heard great things.”

 

Taka flashed her a quick smile. “I’m pleased to meet you, but I’m sorry. I can’t really talk right now. I’m in a hurry.” He spun on his heel and just as he prepared to take a quickened step away from her, he heard a sharp gasp escape her throat. Turning back around, he found the young woman on her knees, her face contorted. “Miss Kamishiro! Are you all right?” He leaned down to her level, resting his hands on her arms. “Come on. We’ll go in here.”

 

Taka eased her to her feet and led her into a nearby storage shed, one that held outdoor equipment for the students. Taka led her over to an age-beaten wooden bench and urged her to sit down. “Are you all right?” he repeated, watching carefully as she pressed a finger against the corner of her temple.

 

“I think so,” she answered meekly. She lifted her head, flashing him a weak smile. “I’m sorry. You said you were in a hurry.”

 

“Don’t worry. It’s okay,” he assured her.

 

“But aren’t you worried…about Miaka?”

 

Taka flinched, and just as his lips parted in inquiry, Miiru’s hand slid around his neck, yanking him towards her until her teeth sunk into the shell of his ear.

 

Pain snapped through his limbs, and just as she pulled away from him, pushing herself to her feet, he collapsed to his knees, his heart racing against his chest. “What -- What’s happening?” he stammered. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at the mysterious woman standing above him, but he could hear the gentle giggle playing about her lips.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s only meant to keep you here for a little while,” she replied. She brushed past him, coming to a stop at the open door. “I hope that you’ll make it in time.”

 

Taka felt drops of sweat lining his jaw, his face burning up as he heard her echoing chuckle, the light patter of her feet as she left him alone. He closed his eyes and fought against the weight of his head before darkness and pain consumed him.

 

 

 

 

Tasuki could have been ecstatic that in the week that had passed since Miaka and Taka left the book, Nuriko and Chiriko had been found. But no, that was the last thing he was feeling. Instead, he had the very overpowering urge to punch a hole through a wall.

 

Atsuna wouldn’t speak with him. He didn’t think he could blame her after everything that had happened so far. But he couldn’t explain it why he’d kissed Miaka at Lake Taichi, why he’d seen his priestess in a very different light for that moment. He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him, but he wanted to find out what it was before it destroyed him, before it destroyed Atsuna.

 

He thought about speaking with Chichiri about it but decided against it almost immediately. He didn’t want the monk to know that there were problems between him and Atsuna. He didn’t want _anyone_ to know about it. Ever since being reunited with his other comrades, Atsuna had spent a great deal of time speaking with Nuriko, and he had to wonder if the woman had informed him of what was going on.

 

Dear lord, he hoped not. He didn’t need him breathing down his neck about this whole situation.

 

Staring up at the sky, orange and pink meshing as the sun disappeared behind the trees for the day, Tasuki closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to sort through his emotions, needed to figure out why he was thinking so differently about Miaka. His feelings for Atsuna remained the same, his undying devotion towards her never faltering from the moment he met her.

 

So why the hell did he feel like he was falling for Miaka?

 

Biting back a curse, Tasuki raked his fingers through his wild hair, tousling the orange locks even further over his eyes. He turned his head, finding Atsuna walking out of the inn with Nuriko in tow. Both were smiling, Nuriko obviously making the indigo-haired woman laugh her troubles away. He wanted to thank him for that. Atsuna had smiled so little since Miaka and Taka had entered their world. It was comforting to see her that way now, the way she should be.

 

“Oh, it’s you, Tasuki!” Nuriko shouted, waving his hand wildly back and forth in greeting. “I was wondering where you were.”

 

Tasuki scoffed and turned his head, folding his arms over his chest. “I’ll bet you were,” he grumbled. “Whaddaya want?”

 

Nuriko’s brow rose as he walked up to the bandit’s side, leaving Atsuna alone at the entrance to the inn. “If I wasn’t a ghost, I would pummel you,” he said through clenched teeth. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you and Atsuna are barely speaking with one another. I’m dead, not blind.”

 

“Stay out of it, Nuriko,” Tasuki warned, eyes burning through his former comrade. “It’s nothin’. Atsuna’s just havin’ a little tiff.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Nuriko rested his hands on his waist. “You’re the one not talking to her. I’ve only been back with you guys for two days and I can tell there’s something going on. You keep avoiding her. Mind telling me why?”

 

“Yes, I mind,” he snapped. “It’s none o’ yer business, Nuriko. Drop it.”

 

Nuriko opened his mouth to counter him, but the bandit spun around, stomping off towards the village’s marketplace. Sighing, Nuriko scratched his fingers against the back of his head. Tasuki’s temper never bothered him. Normally, he found that trait rather amusing and sought to push him further into his anger for his own enjoyment.

 

But looking over his shoulder at the somber twin sister of Tamahome, he knew there was still something amiss. Atsuna refused to speak anything of it. Nuriko swore to himself that he would figure out what was going on. He pushed for them to get together the moment he noticed that Tasuki had feelings for her. There was no way he was going to see something tear them apart.

 

Cracking his knuckles, he sought to play matchmaker once again.

 

 

 

 

Miaka could have thought of a better way to spend her evening. As she stood on the roof of the school, bound by possessed students and staring deep into the eyes of the person responsible for attacking Yui, her mind scrambled for a plan.

 

The one that had introduced himself as Renhou chuckled, his lips curling into a wicked smile. “You’re about to jump off this roof,” he said nonchalantly. “The public will have fun trying to explain why you did it.”

 

“You’re a devil in human skin!” Miaka shouted, jerking her body against the tight grip of the two students holding her captive by the wrists. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“You understand nothing about your own kind,” he replied, shaking his head in disappointment. “Humans are weak. They care only for themselves. If I’m a devil, then so are they. When something happens, they’ll pretend it has nothing to do with them. It’s not their concern. They look out only for themselves and no one else. They’re petty and selfish.”

 

Miaka bit back a gasp, noticing a purple glint shimmering against his eyes. There was something there, something dark, deep and twisted. A sick feeling churned in the bottom of her stomach. _No, don’t look into his eyes!_

 

“Taka will disappear soon,” Renhou continued, taking several steps towards her. “And when he does, I’ll make you love me instead. I can’t imagine it being too hard.”

 

There was a constrained groan from behind them, and as Renhou turned around to discover the disturbance, a student’s body fell to the ground. Taka stood above him, pulling away his hand. “Sorry for taking so long to get here. But I’m here now.”

 

Miaka watched with a sigh of relief as Taka tore through the possessed students, the vigor of Tamahome blazing through as if his past had never left him. Managing to jerk out of her constraints, she dug into her school uniform, fishing out the red scroll that was responsible for their return into the book. Spinning around to Taka as he slammed his fists against the face of another student, she tossed it into the air. “Here!”

 

Taka reached for it, and as soon as his fingers closed around the age-worn scroll, it unraveled and with a will of its own, slithered through the evening air and wrapped itself around Renhou before he could escape the roof.

 

Miaka and Taka watched as the ponytail-haired man tried to fight his way out of the red paper, but the more he resisted, the tighter it became. In a grand flicker of red light that only Suzaku could be responsible for, Renhou disappeared.

 

And right along with him, so did Miaka and Taka, leaving very bewildered students on the roof, pondering their injuries and just how they ended up on the roof of their school in the first place.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna winced as she brushed past a prickly bush that grabbed at her sleeve. Wriggling herself out of it, she pressed forward through the brush under the cover of darkness, following closely behind the bandit that, at one point, could not even bear to look upon her. And now, when he _did_ look at her, it was with regret, confusion, desperation.

 

She knew she could have taken the high road, could have responded to his constant glances with inquiries all her own, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what was troubling him. All she knew was that he had indeed kissed Miaka at Lake Taichi and it was after her reappearance with Taka that he’d begun to act strangely.

 

It _wasn’t_ a coincidence, that much she knew for certain. But no matter how immature or irresponsible it was, she didn’t want to ponder the prospect of losing Tasuki’s affections to his priestess, the woman that her own brother risked his life for occasion after occasion, the same woman who prompted her twin to abandon his memories of his life, of her, just so he could be with her.

 

She loved Miaka like a sister, that much was true, but she was far from an idiot. She knew Tasuki’s change had something to do with her, whether the former priestess was aware of it or not. She knew how much Miaka loved Tamahome, loved Taka. She harbored no romantic feelings for the bandit. There should have been no issue.

 

So why was there?

 

Atsuna’s eyes fell upon the back of the bandit leader’s head as he bit back a curse, snipping quietly at Nuriko as to why such foliage circled his former home. Nuriko only chuckled and told him to get over it. Atsuna would normally have been amused by such antics, but she could not bring herself out of the darkened hole she found herself in.

 

She hated not knowing what was going on.

 

“Incoming!” Tasuki’s voice hissed against his teeth.

 

Atsuna nearly bumped into him as he came to a wrenching stop. Atsuna peered up, quickly noticing the flash of red light over the watchful moon’s gaze. And out of said light came Miaka as she dropped straight into Tasuki’s waiting arms.

 

Atsuna held back a scoff, snapping her head away in disgust. It wasn’t a pretty color on her, she knew, but at this point, she hardly gave a care.

 

“Nice catch, you know,” Chichiri said with a grin. No sooner did the words pass his lips did Taka fall less than gracefully into the waiting bushes. “And welcome back to you, Tamahome.”

 

Miaka’s eyes fluttered open, finding herself staring into the dark worrisome gaze of the former emperor of Konan. “It’s nice to see you again, Miaka,” he greeted with a smile. “Are you all right?”

 

She gasped loudly, jerking forward with a wide smile. “Hotohori! You’re here!” she exclaimed.

 

Tasuki and Chichiri were quick to shush her, looming over her. “Don’t be so loud, you know!” Chichiri warned her in a hushed whisper.

 

“We’re being thieves tonight,” Chiriko explained quietly.

 

“Kinda stupid breaking into my own house, though,” Nuriko piped in with a sly smirk.

 

“This is your house, Nuriko?” Miaka asked, tilting her head to the side in obvious confusion. “And we’re breaking in?” Blinking several times, she registered that the last time she’d left the book so forcefully, both Nuriko and Chiriko had not been with them. “Oh! Nuriko! Chiriko! You’re here!”

 

“Shhhh! Shut up, would ya?” Tasuki snapped, clapping a hand over her mouth. “We can’t be heard out here!”

 

Atsuna turned her head, noticing that Taka was rubbing the top of his head—the point of his fall from the sky—and wincing in slight pain. “We need to get inside and get this taken care of,” she ordered, reaching for Taka’s shoulder to make him aware of the situation they were in. “We’re running low on time, and I would rather not sneak around like some burglar. I would like to end this, if you please.”

 

Nuriko slapped a hand over her shoulder. “Well, then, follow me.” Crawling forward, he led the small team towards the front door, sliding it open with silent finesse. “Come on. Let’s go in. Doesn’t seem like anyone is awake right now.” Turning over his shoulder at Miaka, he flashed her a grin. “A lot has happened in the week you’ve been gone, Miaka.”

 

“What? A week has already passed?” Taka spoke up. “It’s barely been a day in our world.”

 

“Whaddaya think we’ve been doin’ all this time anyway?” Tasuki asked, elbowing him in the side. “Lookin’ for yer jewels, o’ course. Nuriko’s is in here.”

 

“I’m glad that you found Nuriko’s,” Miaka said with a relieved sigh. She watched the violet-haired warrior settle on his knees, everyone following suit by forming a circle.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s my older brother,” Nuriko started, lowering his head. “We were just here. Well, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Atsuna were. My brother, Rokou, didn’t know that Hotohori and I were here, as well. He seemed bothered that he lost both Kourin and myself. They told him I died an honorable death, but it wasn’t the same to him. He thinks I was buried alone in a frozen wasteland.”

 

“At first he let us burn incense for Nuriko’s soul, you know,” Chichiri continued. His eyes fell on the bandit, who merely rubbed his hand sheepishly behind his head. “But then Tasuki…”

 

“I couldn’t help it!” Tasuki interrupted defensively. “Nuriko was goofin’ off an’ makin’ faces in that serious atmosphere! I couldn’t help but laugh at him!”

 

“I’m sorry. I really couldn’t help it, either,” Nuriko apologized. “When I realized I was in my house and you were all praying for me, well… Not that I didn’t like the attention and all, but I was a little embarrassed about it.”

 

Taka snapped his gaze towards the bandit, a brow arched high against the wrinkles of his forehead. “So you lost your cool and turned him against us? Is that it?”

 

Tasuki pulled the tessen from his back, waving it at him menacingly. “Don’t give me that dirty look.”

 

Ignoring the twosome in what could only be the next of many rounds between them, Miaka turned to Nuriko. “So does that mean that Rokou has the stone in his possession?”

 

Shaking his head, Nuriko turned around, pointing his finger to the other end of the room. Sitting between two unlit candles on a small pillow was a blue crystal ball. “No, it’s right here with us. It’s in that. It was a treasure of mine ever since I was little. I heard that spirits were drawn to them and would live in them during the Chuugen Festival. I noticed that its color had changed from what it used to be. I found the jewel inside.”

 

“We were rash and tried to take it, trying to break it open immediately, you know,” Chichiri continued, lowering his head in shame.

 

“Rokou took it before we could do anything else,” Atsuna added, folding her hands in the middle of her lap. “We found out that it belonged to Nuriko. It seemed to make sense that it would hold his jewel. Sadly, Rokou blamed us for getting him killed. He cast us out immediately afterwards, and here we are.”

 

Scoffing, Nuriko shook his head. “My brother’s just an idiot.”

 

“I understand how Rokou feels, but Tamahome is more important at this time,” Chiriko replied.

 

“Agreed. We have to retrieve his stone,” Hotohori piped up in concurrence. “Tamahome might end up vanishing if we proceed too slowly.”

 

Turning towards the quiet bandit, Nuriko stared at him pleadingly. “Please, Tasuki. Just break it.”

 

Tasuki‘s eyes softened just a bit. “Are ya sure?”

 

“We have to do something, and I don’t think he’ll ever change,” Nuriko said with a heavy sigh. “When we were little, he was a coward. He always had to be saved by me. He depended on others for everything.” Curling his hands into fists, he shook his head. “It’s been two years. He needs to move on. Tamahome’s existence is at stake right now. That’s more important than whatever problem my brother has.”

 

Tasuki rested his tessen on his shoulder, spinning around to look at Miaka. “Give the ball to Tamahome to hold, Miaka, an’ I’ll break it open.”

 

“Why? So you can fry me along with it?” Taka asked with an arched brow.

 

Sighing exasperatingly, Tasuki shook his head. “I _can_ aim, ya know. I’ll only hit the ball, ya coward.”

 

Ignoring his sarcasm, Taka’s hand closed around the ball, pulling it from Miaka’s palm. As soon as his fingers grazed against the smooth surface, a sharp pain zipped through his blood, immediately bringing him to his knees. He dropped the ball to the floor, clenching his teeth to bite back the agonizing scream that wished to tear through his throat.

 

“What’s happening?” Miaka asked worriedly, a hand reaching forward unconsciously.

 

Stepping backwards, Atsuna watched a purple aura surround her brother like poison. She clapped a hand over her mouth. “It’s a darkness demon,” she whispered. A shiver shimmied down her spine, chilling her skin within seconds. “It’s entered his body. I can see it.”

 

Although she couldn’t see what was happening as Atsuna could, Miaka cried out for him, and in response, Taka did the same. However, his scream was curdled with agony.

 

Rushing forward, Chichiri slammed his fist against Taka’s chest, sparking to life a recognizable red light that formed into a barrier around him and Taka. “Miaka, you need to stay away from him!” the monk shouted, turning over his shoulder as soon as he noticed Miaka start forward in concern. “This is more than just a spell being cast at this exact moment, you know! There is something different about this!”

 

Swallowing the dryness against her throat, Atsuna stumbled backwards, the darkness reaching for the purity in her soul. For that moment, she cursed the power Hikari bestowed upon her, knowing that darkness was attracted to her quite easily. It was making her ill just being close to the evil entity clutching to her brother like a leech.

 

“Atsuna, can you do something about this?” Chichiri asked. As soon as his eye fell upon the woman, she collapsed to her knees, fingers clutching at the wood beneath her. “Atsuna?”

 

“I…I can’t get close,” she whispered, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. “I don’t know why. I feel cold. Weak.” _Scared. I’m scared,_ she added inwardly. Her hair fell like a curtain from behind her shoulders, masking the pain and fear in her eyes. She released a constrained whimper as she felt a hand close around her arm.

 

She didn’t have to look up to know it was Tasuki. She could recognize the rough yet tender feel of his palm. She wanted to jerk away from him, rebuff his silent concerns, but just as the darkness demon weaved its abyss over her brother, it pulled her along with it.

 

“What’s going on here?” a frightened male voice spoke up from the doorway.

 

Nuriko turned around, eyes wide, and although he knew he couldn’t see him, the Willow warrior’s lips parted. “Brother.”

 

“Is it a monster?” Rokou continued, clutching his sleep robe close to his chest. “How did it get in here?”

 

“Oh, geez. Ya gotta be kiddin’ me with this,” Tasuki grumbled as he turned his head back to Atsuna, who was now shuddering under the brush of his palm. “Hey, ya okay?”

 

Just as he leaned in to move her hair away from her face, she snapped her head up, groaning loudly. Avoiding his gaze, she yanked her arm from under his hand and pushed herself back to her feet, fighting against the tremble in her knees. She walked forward, leaving Tasuki’s question unanswered, and knelt down opposite Chichiri, her hand closing around her brother’s fist. “I’m right here,” she whispered.

 

“Atsuna, are you sure you can handle being this close?” Chichiri asked quietly.

 

“I’m fine,” she answered, brows furrowed. “We need to do something about this before it consumes him.”

 

Behind them, Rokou swiped the crystal ball from the floor, hugging it tight against his chest. “I swear I won’t give this up to anyone who’s friends with monsters. All of you leave at once!”

 

“Brother, don’t!” Nuriko shouted. But his words were for naught; his elder brother could still not hear him.

 

“If you won’t leave, then I will!” Rokou announced, turning quickly from the room.

 

Watching him go, Nuriko lowered his head, curling his hands into fists at his sides. “He can’t hear or see me at all.” He turned over his shoulder, watching as his friends hovered over Taka, Chichiri, and Atsuna. Sighing, he joined their side, noticing that Hotohori and Chiriko were channeling their powers around the threesome, forming a protective barrier. “So, what’s going on with him?”

 

Atsuna’s finger grazed the air above two small puncture holes in Taka’s ear. “A woman in his world bit him. I can feel the dark energy pulsing the strongest from here. She planted a monster in his body. It has been lying dormant until now. She must be in another location conjuring the spell to control it.”

 

“What a lowly trick,” Nuriko said, shaking his head in disgust.

 

“I’m sorry,” Taka rasped. “I was careless. I never suspected she was going to do something like that.”

 

Smoothing her palm over his hair, Atsuna shushed him. “It’s not your fault. Relax. We’ll do all we can to extract it.”

 

“Chichiri, everything is ready,” Chiriko announced.

 

“Whaddaya doin’?” Tasuki asked, leaning curiously over them.

 

“We’re casting a spell to seal the demon. If I can cast a barrier and the combine our powers with His Highness’ holy sword, as well as Atsuna’s light powers, we should be able to silence the demon and dislodge it from Tamahome,” Chichiri explained.

 

“Will Tamahome be hurt when you do this?” Nuriko asked, resting his hand comfortingly on Miaka’s. The priestess had remained uncharacteristically quiet as she stared down at Taka, who continued to clench his teeth and fight against the urge to scream.

 

“A celestial warrior has far more resilience than a normal person, but this is tricky,” Chiriko informed.

 

“He’s not even a full strength celestial warrior right now,” Tasuki reminded his friends, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“If only we could get that stone,” Hotohori whispered, more to himself than anyone.

 

“We need to find another way to extricate this monster,” Chichiri pointed out. His eye fell on Atsuna, who was watching every breath her brother took, watched every bead of sweat that trailed his face. “We can’t completely rely on Atsuna right now, you know. It’s taking her a lot just to remain in close quarters to the demon, you know. We’re going to have to combine our powers with hers, you know.”

 

Atsuna scowled. She knew Chichiri meant no disrespect with his words, but she felt remarkably helpless. Settling a palm over Taka’s chest, she murmured a soft chant, channeling her powers around him, seeking entrance through each of his pores. But to her chagrin, the darkness swarming him seemed to repel her power, bouncing it right back into the air around them. Her aggravation peaked. “Whatever spell is being called upon is blocking my powers,” she informed. “This is a rather intricate spell.”

 

“We will do everything we can, Atsuna,” Hotohori assured her. “Do not concern yourself with it. We will all put forth our power to help Tamahome.”

 

“Hey, uh, where did Miaka go?” Nuriko suddenly asked.

 

Atsuna snapped her head up, her eyes scoping about the room. Miaka was indeed missing. And to her horror, so was Tasuki. She closed her eyes, released a long sigh through her nose, and decided the pressing matter at the moment was the reincarnation of her brother as he lie in pain in her arms.

 

But she couldn’t help but wonder why Tasuki had left her -- again -- to run off after Miaka. Such was the curse of falling in love with a celestial warrior, of falling second.

 

 

 

 

Under the ever-watchful full moon, Tasuki slapped the reins, pressing his horse into a hard gallop. He could feel Miaka’s arms tighten around his waist as they rushed through the fields, heading off in the direction Rokou’s carriage had departed. He knew leaving unannounced as he did was probably a bad idea, but he didn’t like the thought of Miaka rushing off on her own to retrieve the crystal ball from Nuriko’s crazy brother.

 

He kept telling himself that he was fulfilling his duty as Miaka’s celestial warrior. He was supposed to protect her. Surely Atsuna would understand that when she came to notice his absence.

 

Stiffly shaking his head of the roaming thoughts, he slapped the reins again, kicking his heels against the side of the horse.

 

“Thank you for coming along with me, Tasuki,” Miaka said, her smile unseen but heard through the sweetness in her voice. “I’m sure we can find Rokou faster this way, and then we can help Taka.”

 

“Boy, Tamahome can do no wrong in yer eyes,” Tasuki replied. “Ain’t ya even a little pissed off at him? I mean, think about it fer a second. He let that girl Miiru bite him an’ put that monster inside him. As I see it, it’s Tama’s own fault. He was probably makin’ a play fer her an’ she bit.”

 

Thin arms slid from his waist, and just as Tasuki turned over his shoulder in question, he watched Miaka fall from the horse. Biting back a curse, he yanked back on the reins, forcing the horse to a quick halt. “Miaka! What the hell are ya doin’?”

 

Miaka coughed against the dust kicked up around her, swatting her hand before her face so she could stare up at the orange-haired bandit. “That’s enough!” she shouted. “Just go! I can do this on my own! I’m so sick of you bad-mouthing Tamahome! You know that Tamahome isn’t irresponsible or unfaithful like that! You’re Tamahome’s friend, aren’t you?”

 

Tasuki lowered his head, unkempt bangs shadowing his eyes. He stammered on his response as his priestess pushed herself to her feet, paying no mind to the dust sprinkled against her clothing, her skin. He didn’t know why the hell he said what he did. He didn’t think he believed it himself.

 

Suzaku in heaven, what was happening to him?

 

“Never mind,” Miaka spoke up in a whisper. “Just go back.” She turned from him, taking slow strides against the dirt path.

 

“I…I just felt bad for ya, ya know? I don’t like seein’ ya so sad,” Tasuki stammered, his voice soft as a whisper on the night wind. He groaned loudly and shook his head. “No, that’s not it! What the hell am I sayin’?” He lifted his head, watching as Miaka walked away from him. “Hold on, Miaka. C’mon.”

 

“I told you to go back,” she called back to him.

 

“Uh, Miaka, yer goin’ the wrong way,” he informed. He watched her stop, and without looking up at him, spun on her heel and began walking past him. Just like Atsuna, she wouldn’t look at him. He hated that. He hated everything about this. Ever since she and Taka returned to their world, something had changed. He saw everything in a different light. Or rather, in a different darkness. It unnerved him to no end.

 

Rustling in the nearby grass jerked him from his thoughts. As soon as Tasuki snapped his head in Miaka’s direction, a large black snake emerged from the grass, fangs glistening under the moonshine. Thinking of nothing else but the safety of his priestess, he yanked the tessen from his back and jumped from his horse, now bucking from the surprise entrance by the snake.

 

Pushing Miaka out of the way and ignoring the sudden pain stabbing him on the shoulder, he thrust the tessen through the middle of the writhing snake and called upon his fire spell. As soon as the incantation passed his lips, the snake burst into maddening flame.

 

As Miaka shook off the suddenness of the situation, she lifted her head, watching as the tessen slid from Tasuki’s palm and he collapsed to his knees. His fingers gripped shakily at his shoulder, blood seeping through his shirt and trickling down his hand. Miaka fell to his side, a hand cupping over her mouth as the other reached for him. “Tasuki! Are you okay?”

 

“I…think it was poisonous,” he stammered. His head suddenly felt heavy. Or did it feel light? He couldn’t really tell.

 

“What should I do?” Miaka asked, eyes searching through the cloudy haze of his amber ones.

 

“Don’t ya know? Suck the poison out o’ the wound, then bandage it tightly so it can’t reach my heart,” he replied, his words slurring together.

 

Swallowing hard, Miaka nodded, and her fingers gently pulled back the sticky fabric over his wound. Her lips closed over it, and ignoring the unwelcome taste, she sucked as much blood as she could into her mouth before spitting it to the dirt.

 

Tasuki felt heat climb in his face, his eyes falling on his priestess as her mouth suckled the wound on his shoulder, spitting away the venom-tainted blood to the ground. His lips parted, saying her name in gratitude, before she pulled away for the final time and eased him to the ground. He closed his eyes, sighing in relief as the pain throbbed to nothing.

 

“Will you be all right now?” Miaka asked, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine,” he groaned. “Just…gimme a minute.” His eyes slid open and peered up at the moon as it hung high against the blanket of night.

 

“Atsuna will be so worried about you, Tasuki,” Miaka said as she worked on bandaging his wound. She flashed him a smile. “I’m glad you’ll be okay. I wouldn’t want her to worry too much about you.”

 

Tasuki watched her for a moment before releasing an incredulous scoff. “Somehow I don’t think she’s really gonna care,” he whispered to himself.

 

“Hmm? What did you say?” she asked, her attention still focused on wrapping his shoulder.

 

“Nothin’,” he answered, turning his head away from her. As he felt the fabric close in on his shoulder, locking in the pressure, he closed his eyes. No, if he weren’t such an idiot and would actually have an inkling of knowledge on what was going on with him, perhaps Atsuna would take the time to care about what just happened. But instead, she would only be worried about Tamahome.

 

It was probably better that way. At least her anger would be diverted, until he could figure out what the hell was going on. As he looked at Miaka, who seemed off in her thoughts, he wondered if he should ask her about what was going on.

 

He inwardly slapped himself. And what the hell would he say to her? _Yeah, Miaka, I think I might be fallin’ fer ya or somethin’. But the thing is, I still love Atsuna. So I guess I might be in love with two women at once. What do ya think about that?_ Saying something along those lines would only get him slapped in reality.

 

So he would suffer in silence, or at least until he could piece together what was happening to him. But that proved to be difficult when he couldn’t even find the pieces he needed to give himself an answer.

 

“Out of the way!”

 

Miaka and Tasuki snapped their heads in the same direction, finding a very recognizable violet head tearing through the field. They watched him sprint past them, and then quickly stopped, turning around over his shoulder in confusion. “Miaka? Tasuki? What’s going on? What are you two doing out here?”

 

Tasuki’s eyes fell on the bundle under Nuriko’s arm. Rokou. “Nice. Ya found him,” Tasuki noticed. “An’ I’ll bet he’s scared outta his mind that a ghost is carryin’ him around.”

 

Nuriko waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. For now, we need to hurry and get back. Tamahome is still in a bad way, and I don’t know how much longer the others can help him. When I left, Atsuna was getting really weak trying to help him.”

 

Tasuki jerked up in concern. “She’s gettin’ weak? Then we better get back. I don’t want that woman killin’ herself.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Nuriko turned around, tugging his brother close to him like he was nothing. “Well then, we better go. We have a jewel to get.”

 

 

 

 

Chiriko winced as his palm hovered over Taka’s body. His eyes traveled over the tense form of his friend, and he shook his head, closing his eyes in shame. “I can’t contain the hold the demon has on him.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Chiriko,” Chichiri assured him.

 

“I agree,” Hotohori piped in, his fingers tightening over the hilt of his glowing blade. “In the meantime, I will protect Tamahome with my life force. Only a living person can touch him.”

 

Chichiri’s eyes traveled over to Atsuna, who was gripping Taka’s hand tight. Her eyes were weighing down tiredly as she channeled her own life force, only to have it continually repelled. “Atsuna, your powers are waning, you know. Step back. I can handle it from here.”

 

Atsuna shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I’ll keep trying,” she mumbled. She clenched her teeth together. _Why can’t I help him? Why are my powers doing nothing?_ “There has to be a reason why my powers are ineffective against this spell. I can’t even remove the pain from him and transfer it to me, like I did when Chiriko died. There has to be something more I can do for him.”

 

“Don’t push yourself,” Chichiri scolded. “You’re not going to be much assistance if you drain your energy to nothing, you know. Until Miaka and Tasuki return, we all must concentrate and keep our energy leveled.”

 

“We’re back!” Nuriko’s voice sung out behind them. “I brought my brother and the stone, too! And look what else I have! I brought Miaka, along with this idiot bandit.”

 

As everyone turned to face the Suzaku warrior endowed with Herculean strength, they found Rokou, Miaka, and Tasuki wrapped under his arms like sacks of rice. “What in the world happened?” Chichiri asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Ugh, just put me down now,” Tasuki groaned, lowering his head in embarrassment.

 

Nuriko eased Rokou, Tasuki, and Miaka to their feet, and Miaka rushed towards the monk, hands clasped before her chest. “I have an idea that might help, Chichiri! Can we get the demon out through the wound? I had to do something like that with Tasuki when a poisonous snake bit him. Can’t we do something like that?”

 

“Draw the creature out of the wound?” Chichiri repeated, voice incredulous.

 

“That sounds dangerous and questionable,” Hotohori replied. “We don’t know what would happen, even if it would work.”

 

“What if it ends up in Miaka next?” Nuriko asked, walking up next to the priestess.

 

“If Miaka gets hurt, Tamahome will never forgive us,” Chiriko spoke up.

 

“I agree, and Tamahome can’t take the pain in his condition, you know,” Chichiri reminded his friends.

 

Taka shifted in Atsuna’s hold. “It’s okay. I can take it. I don’t know how you’ll do it, but I’ll beat it. I swear,” he stammered.

 

Atsuna’s eyes fell. “But we don’t know what it will do to you,” she said firmly. “Our powers are limited against this spell as it is. There isn’t much else I can do.” Her jaw locked as she scowled. “There isn’t anything I can do at the moment to help you.”

 

“It’s okay,” he assured her with a weak smile. His fingers tightened around hers. “I won’t lose to it, Atsuna. If it means that I’ll be able to hold Miaka again, then I can withstand anything. I know you know how I feel. You would want the same thing if it came to Tasuki.”

 

Atsuna’s eyes softened and she turned over her shoulder, peering at the silent bandit on the other side of the room. It was apparent he heard what Taka had said, and from the look in his amber eyes, he was waiting curiously for Atsuna’s response. “Yes. Perhaps,” she whispered, shifting her eyes over her reincarnated brother. “Very well. I know you’re stubborn. There isn’t anything I can do to tell you otherwise. Just be advised that this is not going to be easy on you.”

 

Taka choked a weak chuckle. “I’m ready for anything.”

 

Miaka felt tears trickling down her cheeks at the display, and she spun to Nuriko, gripping her hands over his arms. “Nuriko! Do something for him, please!”

 

Nuriko rested his hand on Miaka’s shoulder and pulled away from her, walking through the barrier and behind Taka’s elevated body. He nodded once to Atsuna and slid his arms under Taka’s. His bracelets flickered with red light, but did not transform. “All right, Tamahome. My bracelets are going to be the only thing holding you down. I’m holding back, so I won’t be as powerful as usual. So don’t get too wild, okay?”

 

“I’ll try my best,” Taka promised with a weak nod.

 

Atsuna bit down on her lip as she pulled away, reluctant, as Miaka walked within the confines of the barrier. She knelt down next to her, and as soon as the priestess’ hands touched Taka’s shoulders, he flinched away from her. Atsuna threaded her fingers through his tightly. “Squeeze as hard as you want to,” she whispered. “I don’t mind. I’m right here with you.”

 

Taka had no chance to respond to her. Instead, when his lips parted, a scream escaped, echoing against the thin walls of the room. Miaka’s mouth closed over the wound on his ear, suckling gently at first, then as hard as she could, but nothing was happening. Instead, Taka’s legs flailed and kicked, his body jerking away from Nuriko. But the violet-haired warrior refused to release him.

 

Tasuki moved forward, pressing his hands over Taka’s ankles. “Just hang on a little bit longer, buddy.” His eyes turned to Atsuna, who was staring down upon her brother. He watched the single bead of sweat trickle down her face, her brows furrowed into deep points, as Taka tightened his grip on her hand.

 

“You can do this, Kishuku,” she murmured, biting off his name with a groan. “I believe in you. I won’t let you go. I promise, Hold my hand as hard as you want.”

 

Taka let out another blood-curdling scream, wrenching himself away from Miaka’s mouth. She called out to him pleadingly, tears beading in her eyes once more as she watched him try yet again to release himself from the insistent hold Nuriko had on him.

 

He kicked his feet out from under Tasuki’s hands and slammed one into his face, knocking the bandit on his back.

 

“Tasuki, you’re injured, too!” Hotohori spoke up, channeling another round of holy power from his sword into the barrier around them. “You are in no condition for this!”

 

Tasuki pushed himself up, flashing the former emperor a wide smirk. “I’m tough. I can take it. Bring it on!” He leaned forward once more, and just as he prepared to hold down his friend, Taka’s boot met with his cheek again, careening him over Chichiri’s shoulder and into the nearest wall.

 

Nuriko winced when he watched the bandit slide to the floor, head hung low and a moan reverberating around him. Turning over his shoulder, his eyes met with the frightened gaze of his older brother’s. “Brother! I know you can hear me now, can’t you? Help us! Please! You’re the only one who can!”

 

Rokou flinched, grasping the crystal ball tight against his chest. He could hear his brother’s pleading cries in the room, but couldn’t see him. He snapped his eyes shut, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Ryuuen,” he stammered. “I’m…just not as strong as you. I don’t have that kind of strength.”

 

Chiriko watched the self-pity flowing from Nuriko’s brother and could take it no longer. He pushed himself away from the barrier, stomping behind the man as he continued to sob against the crystal ball clutched against his chest. With small hands tightened into fists at his sides, he cried out, prompting Rokou to turn around in confusion.

 

“No! You can’t, Chiriko!” Chichiri shouted, watching as the young Suzaku warrior entered Rokou’s body. Rokou hunched over in pain, keeping the ball still against his chest, as he felt a strange warmth enveloping him, one that was more sickening than comforting. “You can’t possess someone whose heart isn’t open to you! Leave him alone!”

 

Everyone watched in horror as Rokou threw his head back, crying out in sync with Chiriko, and the spirit of the young boy was cast out of him, tumbling to the floor. Groaning, Chiriko sat up on his knees, sniffling back the tears in his eyes. “Even though you live now… Even though you live now, you won’t live long! Why won’t you let me?! Why?!”

 

Atsuna’s eyes fell, sensing the pain coming from the young boy as his shoulders shook against the ravaging sobs. She listened to him mumbling, begging for Rokou to help them, but such pleads went unheard.

 

“You’re a coward!” Chiriko spat, head snapping forward like a snake’s. “You’re a coward and a disgrace! It will all end because of you!”

 

Rokou turned away from him, peering down at the crystal ball that now lay at his feet. He hadn’t realized he’d dropped the precious artifact. Although he could not see the young child as he cry, his words rang forever against his ears. He couldn’t shake them away.

 

“No! He’s biting his own tongue!” Nuriko suddenly cried out, watching as Taka tried to hold back from screaming out in pain again. He snapped his eyes shut, holding the man tight against him as he waited for the blood to splatter, waited for the scream that never came. Sliding his eyes open, he found his elder brother kneeling before them, his arm now latched tight in Taka’s teeth. Blood trickled down his flesh. “Brother!”

 

“I understand, Ryuuen,” he whispered. “I know that you’re gone now, that no matter where I search, I will never find you. They say you were honorable, that you died bravely, but why can’t I accept it? They say that you rest peacefully in the snow, but I couldn’t see your body to grieve for you. All I knew was that you were dead, and all I wanted to do was hold you and weep for you. But I was denied that. I just wanted to see you. I miss you so much.”

 

Just as Rokou opened his eyes, he felt his hand unfurling, warm fingers threading through his. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he found himself staring straight into the smiling gaze of his younger brother, now glowing with the red light of Suzaku. “Oh, Brother. Thank you.”

 

“Ryuuen!” Rokou’s smile widened across his face, and his fingers tightened over Nuriko’s. “Even though we look alike, we are so different. Your heart and strength are so powerful. I’m pathetic by comparison. Before I could try to be a big brother to you, you were already gone. Can I continue being your big brother anyway?”

 

Nuriko shook his head. “What are you saying? All my life, you’ve always been my big brother. It’s okay. You’re stronger now. And I know that you’ll be okay now.”

 

Miaka snapped away, closing a palm over her mouth. From the small pool of blood she’d extracted from Taka’s ear wound, a black demon emerged. Atsuna wrapped her arms tight around her brother’s body, murmuring a quick chant. While she absorbed his pain into her body, Hotohori pulled back his sword, glowing red with holy power, and sliced through the demon.

 

Taka blinked lazily up at his sister, finding her hovering over him as a weak moan escaped her parted lips. “Atsuna.”

 

She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his temple. “It’ll be all right now,” she murmured, her words slurring together tiredly. “You shouldn’t feel any more pain. I have it all now. You’ll be all right.”

 

Miaka looked over Atsuna’s shoulder, smiling down upon Taka as his eyes connected with hers. “Taka. Oh, Taka. Are you okay now?” she asked.

 

Taka chuckled weakly, nodding once. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks to you, Miaka. To all of you.”

 

Atsuna smiled and slid her arms from around his body, stumbling backwards a bit for Miaka to take her place. “His pain is gone. He just needs to rest a little,” she informed with a smile, turning to the brown-haired priestess. Miaka nodded to her, smiling gratefully, before propelling herself into Taka’s chest, submitting herself to the sobs within her chest.

 

Atsuna’s smile faded as she inwardly fought against the throbbing pain throughout her body. She thought she heard Chichiri ask her if she was all right, but she didn’t answer him. Instead, she turned over her shoulder, her eyes finding Tasuki’s as he continue to lay against the wall. Pushing herself from her knees, she wobbled over to him, her legs threatening to give way with every step.

 

The bandit glared up at her. “Are ya okay? Ya shouldn’t be movin’ around after doin’ that,” he scolded as she all but collapsed to her knees before him. His arm thrust forward, fingers closing over her shoulder to steady her.

 

His eyes widened when her hand rested upon his, closing over his wordlessly. Her eyes slid to a close and her lips parted in a recognizable chant. Tasuki’s eyes blinked to the puncture wounds on his shoulder when he noticed the painful weight easing up. Realizing what was happening, he snapped away from her. “Don’t,” he hissed, watching as her eyes opened to stare at him in confusion. “Don’t do that. I don’t need ya to take my pain away.”

 

Frowning, Atsuna released a breathless scoff. “Why are you being so difficult?” she snapped. “Just let me do it. It won’t do anything more to me to take away your pain. I have enough of it to bear as it is.”

 

“Don’t waste your powers on me,” he rebuked. “Miaka took care of the poison. I don’t need ya to do anythin’.”

 

Atsuna recoiled and bit back the onslaught of tears. “So, Miaka took care of it for you, did she?” she whispered. She lowered her head to her lap, slamming her eyes shut. “Well, then I suppose you have little need for me.” She pressed her palms against the floor and pushed herself up, fighting against the lag and tremble in her knees. She needed to be away from him.

 

“Atsuna, wait a minute,” Tasuki started, leaning away from the wall. But she didn’t heed his call. Instead, she staggered away from him, moving back to her fallen brother. He watched her kneel down next to him and cup her palms over his cheeks.

 

Miaka looked at Atsuna and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Are you all right, Atsuna? You look tired. You did so much for Taka. Thank you.” She flashed the woman a grateful smile.

 

Atsuna turned to her, blinking away the single tear that hung deftly in her eye. And with a very fake smile, Atsuna said, “It can’t possibly get any worse, Miaka.”

 

 

 

 

In the dark confines of a room not so far away, a gold flame flickered with the image of what transpired between Atsuna and Tasuki, with the Suzaku warriors as they watched over a recovering Taka. Bony, white fingers, long and menacing, stretched over the flame, dosing it within its palm. “From here on in, things will be fun.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode Seven**

Tasuki tapped his tessen impatiently against his shoulder, watching the happy exchange between the two brothers. Watching them hug, hold hands, and laugh was starting to get on his nerves. His shoulder wound still hurt, he was hungry, tired, and just plain aggravated. “So…can I do this now, or are we gonna stand here like a buncha morons huggin’ an’ feelin’ the love?”

 

Nuriko chuckled and turned to his brother, who only nodded. “Go ahead, Tasuki.”

 

“’Bout damn time,” the bandit grumbled. He turned to Taka, who was now standing and holding the ball in his palms. Flames sparked at the edge of his tessen, and with a swift call of his spell, fire swirled around the crystal ball, shattering the glass.

 

Nuriko’s jewel sat in the middle of Taka’s hands, pulsing and reacting to Tamahome’s presence. Just like with the other jewels before, memories flooded into his mind, his soul, of the violet-haired warrior. Nuriko’s death at Mt. Koku rang the strongest against his beating heart, remembering how it felt for the young man to take his final breath while propped in his arms.

 

“I remember,” Taka whispered, his eyes closed against the flurry of memories. “I remember what you said to me that time in the rain, Nuriko, that the tough times make us stronger, and someday we’ll be able to laugh at them. It’s true, isn’t it?”

 

Nuriko flashed a wily smirk. “That’s right. As long as you live through it.”

 

Taka opened his eyes in question, finding Nuriko, Chiriko, and Hotohori looming over him. “Why must you constantly point out that you’re still alive while we are not?” the former emperor asked.

 

“Do you want to join our little club, Tamahome?” Chiriko asked, his voice unusually deep.

 

Taka rubbed his hand against the back of his head, chuckling nervously. “No, that’s not what I meant at all!” he stammered.

 

Atsuna pressed her palm against her cheek, giggling deeply as Taka apologized profusely. She turned to the monk standing next to her, flashing her relieved smile up at him. “It seems as if some things are returning to normal.”

 

Chichiri nodded in agreement. “We are making good progress. We only have three more jewels to go.”

 

“It seems so close, considering our luck so far,” Atsuna said, her smile tweaking down. “I just hope it continues to hold out. Once Tamahome’s jewels have all been collected, I would like to think that _everything_ will return to normal.”

 

Chichiri watched the happiness fade from her face. He opened his mouth, fully prepared to question her, when Tasuki stepped forward, tessen now strapped tight to his back. “Hey, can we call it quits for today? I wanna get some damn sleep, an’ my shoulder’s hurtin’.”

 

“You are all more than welcome to stay here for the night,” Rokou spoke up. “I have plenty of room for everyone. Please make yourselves at home.”

 

Nuriko clapped his hands together. “Yay! Sleepover!”

 

Giggling, Miaka shook her head in amusement. “This is your house, Nuriko, remember?”

 

Rubbing his hand behind his head, Nuriko flashed a goofy grin in the priestess’ direction. “Maybe. But it’s still going to be fun! Me and Rokou can go in his room and do some catching up. I’m sure everyone else will want a chance to get some rest.” Eyes slitting slyly, he clenched his teeth together in a chuckle. “You and Tamahome can stay in a room together, Miaka. I’m sure there’s some catching up you would like to do. _Alone._ ”

 

Miaka’s cheeks erupted in a scarlet blush as she turned away, clapping her palms against her face. “Stop it, Nuriko! That’s embarrassing!”

 

“Hey, you’re not the only ones anymore, Miaka,” Nuriko pointed out. His eyes flashed over to Atsuna, who still stood next to Chichiri, and then darted to the bandit, who was wobbling impatiently from side to side. “We’ve got these two to deal with, too, you know. I just feel sorry for whoever sleeps in the room next to them. From what I understand it, they’re pretty loud.”

 

Atsuna sucked in a sharp gasp of air, eyes widened in horror. “Nuriko! This is _not_ the time to be bringing up something so personal!” she exclaimed, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

 

Brow raised, Nuriko folded his arms over his chest, his grin slanting further over his face. “Why are you so embarrassed, Atsuna? Is it because it’s true? You and Tasuki have some fun every night, do ya?”

 

“Come off it,” Tasuki spoke up, aggravated. “What goes on between me an’ Atsuna will stay between us. End of the freakin’ story. Now stop embarrassin’ her an’ let’s all go to bed. It’s been a long day, an’ I’m tired.”

 

Nuriko leaned over to him, elbowing him in the side. “Is that your keyword, Tasuki, dear? Does ‘tired’ mean something else to you and Atsuna?”

 

Tasuki sighed exasperatingly, biting back a curse. “That’s enough outta ya. I’m goin’ to bed. The first bedroom I find is mine. An’ if ya come after me, I’ll burn the hell outta ya. I’ll see all of ya in the mornin’.” He spun on his heel, waving carelessly, as he exited the room without another word.

 

Atsuna watched him go, shoulders loosening in a long, silent sigh. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, prompting her to look up into the stoic gaze behind the monk’s mask. She said nothing to him. Instead, she flashed him a quick, fake smile and cleared her throat. “I think it’s about time for me to get some rest, as well. I need to recover some of my strength from using such a large output of energy. I’m sure I will see all of you in the morning. Sleep well.”

 

Taka opened his mouth, prepared to thank her again for everything she did for him, but before he could so much as breathe, she was already out of the room, the patter of her feet long forgotten down the hall. “Well, I guess that’s that.” He turned to Miaka, threading his fingers through hers. “So, should we get some sleep, Miaka? It’s been a long day for all of us.”

 

Miaka stared up at him, smiling appreciatively. “Yes. Let’s go.” She turned to everyone, bowing her head quickly. “I hope all of you get a good night’s rest. And thank you, Rokou, for letting us stay here tonight. I appreciate it very much.” Lifting her head, she felt herself being gently tugged out of the room, leaving Rokou and the other Suzaku Seven standing silent.

 

“Well, I’m not tired just yet, you know,” Chichiri announced. “I think we should talk about what we will do next.”

 

“I agree,” Hotohori piped in. He turned to Nuriko. “You should go and spend some time with your brother, Nuriko. Chiriko, Chichiri, and I will discuss strategy.”

 

Nodding, Nuriko tugged his brother from the room, saying nothing else on the matter.

 

“So, I suppose we should occupy a room for ourselves, get comfortable, and discuss what our next plan of action should be in finding the next jewel,” Hotohori remarked, turning his attention to the silent monk.

 

Chichiri only nodded, his mind fleeing to another world entirely. Despite their seemingly good luck, something didn’t play right against the chords of his soul. He could feel darkness looming around them, hiding against the shadows. And what bothered him more was the fact that Atsuna seemed far too distracted to notice herself.

 

He needed to find out what was going on.

 

 

 

 

Taka pushed open the double windows, allowing the night’s calming, cool breeze to swirl about the hot, stuffy room. It was relaxing, especially with his memories falling into place in his mind. He felt untouchable for that short moment.

 

A warm body pressed up against his chest, knocking him from his stupor. Looking down, he found a brunette head buried against his chest. “What’s wrong, Miaka?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her back.

 

“Nothing,” she answered, her voice muffled against his shirt. “I just want to stay like this for a while.”

 

Taka’s smile seemingly brightened the dusk-darkened room, but just as soon as the happy expression graced his face, it faltered as soon as he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Snapping his head towards the bed, he found a very familiar room sitting on the bed, her legs crossed. And thank Suzaku for that, for the single item on her body was a necklace with a red, human-shaped charm.

 

“I’m sorry. Am I intruding?” she asked, her smile curling wickedly over her pale features. “Did you like the present I arranged earlier?” Her fingers gently tugged the bottom of her necklace. “I made my necklace out of your own blood, and now I can carry out my revenge for how you treated Ren.” A chuckle vibrated against her breast. “So, tell me, Taka. Can you move?”

 

Miaka snapped her head up, capturing the surprised stare frozen on his face. “Taka?”

 

“I controlled the monster that tormented you, and I control _you_ now. How should we play, I wonder?”

 

Miaka gripped Taka’s sleeve, tugging him gently. “Taka! You have to move!” she begged.

 

The woman known as Miiru shook her head, clicking her tongue in disappointment. “There’s nothing you can do for him, Miaka. Your efforts are fruitless.” Her dark lashed fluttered over her darkened eyes. “Actually, I have a rather good idea for a game. I think it would be interesting to see Taka kill you with his own hands. What do you think of that game, Miaka?”

 

Miaka said nothing. Instead, her eyes settled on Taka, waiting for him to respond, to move, to do anything. But nothing happened. She suddenly felt very powerless, and wondered what she would be able to do before this mysterious woman weaved her spell over Taka again.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna sat with her knees drawn under her chin. She couldn’t sleep, even with Tasuki lying next to her. Going to the room he decided was his, she found him already undressed and under the blankets, arms folded beneath his head. She said nothing to him as she watched him get comfortable. His eyes connected with hers for a short moment, and he moved closer to the edge of the bed, giving her ample room.

 

Well, at least he didn’t rebuff her completely. He wanted her next to him still, and that in itself was a blessing.

 

Atsuna had no idea how long she’d been sitting in bed, thoughts reeling and her eyes settled on the slumbering bandit next to her. His breathing was even and deep, his mouth hanging open comfortably. She wanted to touch him, wanted to wake him and question everything that had happened since Miaka’s return to Konan. Peering down upon him, everything seemed normal.

 

But she was hardly one to let a façade fool her so easily.

 

For one of the first times in her life, she cursed her ability to sense darkness. Being alone with him now, watching him sleep soundly, she could feel a very weak blackness pulsing within his soul, threatening to devour him whole. In all the time she’d spent with him, she could never feel that before. It was a mysterious darkness clouding him from the inside, and she had to wonder if it had anything to do with the rising number of demons and monsters scouring the countryside.

 

Burying her face in her palms, she released a shaky sigh. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, sobs throbbing against her chest. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. Just when she thought she had the worst feelings in the world during her time with Ryozo as a child, they paled in comparison to the dark truth that perhaps the man she loved was in love with another woman.

 

And even worse, it was the same woman her brother loved, the same woman she risked her life for, the same woman she looked upon as a younger sister. And at that moment, she held a dark sense of disdain for the priestess from another world.

 

Frightened by her uncharacteristic thoughts of hatred and anger, Atsuna pulled her knees closer to her chin, hiding her face between her knees as she hoped to cast out the ugly truth and sort out some ounce of sense to spare her own sanity.

 

 

 

 

Taka watched Miaka’s eyes pool with fresh tears. He hated that. Closing his own eyes, he sighed through his nose. “Get far away from me, Miaka,” he finally spoke him, his voice close to a raspy whisper.

 

Miaka took a step back from him. “Taka?”

 

“It will be all right.” And with that declaration, his eyes snapped open and his bangs split away from his forehead, revealing the all-too familiar ogre symbol that proved his identity as a Suzaku warrior. And as the symbol upon his head glowed a brilliant crimson, the blood doll around Miiru’s neck shattered, leaving her leaning back on her palms in utter shock,

 

“How were you able to use a chi blast?” she stammered, eyes widened. “You’re not even completely formed as a person yet.”

 

“Even though I don’t have all my memories, and I’m not yet whole, all I’m able to do is love Miaka,” Taka pointed out. “No matter which world she decides to live in, I will be there with her. I have dedicated my life to protect her always.”

 

Miiru scooted back on the bed, unsure of what action she should take, but such a thought mattered no longer. She felt a dark presence form behind her, and as she turned over her shoulder, eyes still wide, she found familiar white locks of hair billowing around her.

 

“I know you,” Taka spoke up, the man’s golden eyes snapping through him.

 

“Lord Tenkou,” Miiru gasped, her eyes fixated on the man hovering above her. His giant headdress flickered to life, glowing violet, and without a single word to announce his presence, the energy radiating from his diadem engulfed them all, leaving a shattering quake under the house as his calling card.

 

 

 

 

In one of the neighboring rooms, Chichiri snapped his head over his shoulder as soon as he felt the rumble beneath his feet.

 

“What’s happening, Chichiri?” Hotohori asked, his outerwordly presence not as fazed by the earthly disturbance as Chichiri was.

 

“It’s him,” Chichiri simply responded, his voice low and rumbling against his chest. Grasping his staff, he rushed out of the room and onto the terrace.

 

Already outside were Nuriko and Rokou, staring around in question. “What’s going on now?” Nuriko asked, his eyes falling on the monk.

 

“There’s a disturbance coming from Miaka and Tamahome’s room,” Chichiri informed, thrusting his staff in their direction. “We should go now, you know.”

 

 

 

 

Atsuna jerked out of bed, stumbling on wobbly legs as the room shook beneath her. She stole a quick glance at Tasuki, who continued to sleep as if he had no care in the world. Sighing, she knew the man could more than likely be struck by a meteor and would continue his slumber uninterrupted.

 

And it was then that she first became aware of the very dark presence looming over the house like a storm cloud. How did its presence manage to elude her so efficiently until now? She should have been able to feel its presence strengthening as it got closer, but somehow it was as if it popped into existence out of nowhere.

 

That was impossible.

 

Troubled by the quick turn of events, she left Tasuki behind in the bed, believing he would remain safe for the time being, and rushed out of the room to meet her friends, as well as the black fog that continued to haunt every hurried beat of her heart.

 

And all the more troubling was the fact that she could no longer sense her brother’s life force.

 

 

 

 

Taka’s eyes fluttered open, fighting against the groggy paralysis weighing down his limbs. Without lifting his head from the cold ground, his eyes traveled over the walls. They were white with strange purple branches of energy spreading around him. He felt very boxed in all of a sudden. It really wasn’t the way he wished to wake up.

 

“So, are you finally awake?”

 

Taka snapped his head from the ground, finding himself face to face with the golden-eyed, fair-haired Tenkou. To his side lay Miaka, unconscious and unmoving. To his eyes, he was relieved to find that she seemed unharmed. On the other side of the room lay Miiru, her hair barely draping over her bare buttocks.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Taka demanded as he pushed himself to his feet.

 

Tenkou shook his head. “This was apparently too much for Miisu. I’ve come to personally attend to you.”

 

“What are you after? Why didn’t you just kill us while we were unconscious?” Taka demanded, his knuckles aching as his hands remained clenched into fists.

 

“I could easily kill you, to be sure, but before I do anything like that, I have a question for you. Do you really believe that you are a human being?” Tenkou watched the color drain from Taka’s face, and to the reincarnated man’s chagrin, Tenkou flashed him a smile. “Do you really believe that after existing on paper, you could really live in the real world, that the power of love made your wishes come true? Is that it? You are merely a device created by Suzaku. You’re a phantom. You exist merely as a convenience for Miaka Yuki, the Priestess of Suzaku.”

 

“Shut up!” Taka shouted, interrupting the sorcerer’s tirade. “I don’t believe a single word you’re saying! I’m a living, breathing person, and I’m going to live my life with Miaka!”

 

Tenkou lifted his palm, and just as Taka blinked once, a large purple beam of energy speared the young man, suspending him in midair. Before he could taunt him further, he heard the shrill cry of Suzaku’s priestess. With the woman finally awake, he could move on the next painful phase of his plan.

 

 

 

 

Chichiri slammed the bedroom door open, Atsuna and the other Suzaku warriors, save for Tasuki, clambering behind him. Stepping inside the room, he found that another dimension had been opened up, warping the room and the contents inside.

 

“No wonder I can’t sense Tamahome anymore,” Atsuna mumbled, coming up next to Chichiri’s side. “He’s been pulled into another dimension entirely with Miaka.” She thrust her finger towards the void, noticing movement inside. “I can see them. They’re in there.”

 

“It’s a demon world,” Chichiri informed. “It seems as if Tenkou is attempting to wrench the jewels from Tamahome’s body, you know. We won’t be able to enter without Tenkou’s consent, since this is a world he created of his own volition, you know. All we can do is watch from here.”

 

Atsuna snapped her head in the monk’s direction. “What? You mean we can’t stop Tenkou? He’s after Tamahome’s jewels, Chichiri! We can’t leave him and Miaka to fend for themselves! We must do something now or everything we’ve done will be for nothing!”

 

Chichiri hung his head. “I’m sorry, Atsuna. There is little we can do, you know. We should be able to talk with them, and perhaps we can try to break the barrier Tenkou has created. If our wills are strong enough, we may be able to shatter Tenkou’s hold on Miaka and Tamahome from here.”

 

Atsuna nodded, flicking her wrist until her staff formed from a created beam of light, resting against her palm. “Well, there is little time. We must act now, or we risk losing everything we fought for. We have to save my brother from him before it’s too late. I won’t lose him again. I can’t do it.”

 

As soon as the words passed through her mouth, she felt pain stab through her chest, forcing her to stumble back in surprise. Miaka’s shriek pierced through the air from the other world.

 

“The jewels,” Nuriko rasped, eyes wide. “They’re…they’re outside of his body now.”

 

“You are a fragile man to have exposed your heart and given up so easily to me,” Tenkou taunted. He lowered his hand, allowing Taka to fall to the floor next to Miaka. She pulled him into her chest, hugging him gently and coddling him to awaken. “Is this pathetic man really the reincarnation of your beloved Tamahome?”

 

“Give them back,” Miaka whispered, her shoulders shaking as she held back her sobs. “Give them back.”

 

“Don’t give in, Miaka!” Chichiri shouted through the void, thrusting his staff horizontal from the ground. “Tenkou is just trying to upset you, you know!”

 

The former emperor of Konan turned to the monk, watching as his body began to flicker with a fine crimson glow. “Do you think you’ll be able to break the barrier, Chichiri?” When the only thing answering him was silence, Hotohori felt as if he had every reason in the world to worry.

 

On the other side of the void, Miaka was sobbing silently, keeping Taka close to her body. “Those jewels are the precious memories that me and Tamahome share! Give them back!” Easing the man to the ground, she pushed herself from her knees, taking two short strides toward the evil man dressed in black.

 

Her third step halted as one of the jewels burst into millions of small shards, evaporating into the air. Her eyes darted over each jewel as they disappeared, Tenkou counting off with every single one until none remained. In utter horror, she pressed her hands against her face and released a blood-curdling scream.

 

“Don’t give in to your emotions, Miaka!” Chichiri implored from the other side, his hands moving in intricate motions. “He wants them! He draws his strength from people’s negative emotions!”

 

Hotohori blinked, noticing a tear in the barrier. With his hands gripping his sword, he channeled every last bit of his life force into the blade, preparing the strike down the last remaining defenses that Tenkou established.

 

“I’ll do it, Your Highness!” Nuriko shouted, stepping towards the former emperor. He took the sword from his hands, and with a preparatory cry, Nuriko pulled the weapon behind him before chucking it through the small opening in the barrier. The edge of the blade sought out Tenkou, but when blood splattered into the air, it was not Tenkou’s that spilled over the metal of the blade.

 

It was Miisu’s.

 

With the blade impaling her midsection, her body now suspended as a shield before Tenkou, Miisu turned over her shoulder, her voice crackling as she spoke. “Lord Tenkou…Why?”

 

“In the end, this was the only purpose you ever served,” Tenkou replied nonchalantly, watching as her body collapsed to the floor at his feet. “Your mistake was thinking that casting the spell on Taka would be enough. I thought keeping Renhou alive would make you serve me better, but now I see that it only distracted you.”

 

With the sword now long disappeared from her body, leaving her blood to spill freely about the cold surface of the floor, Miisu struggled to sit up on her elbows, peering up at the white-haired man who channeled no sympathy for her. “But…you said you would help Ren. You said you would turn us to normal, into living beings.”

 

Frowning, Tenkou stared down upon her. “Do you really love your brother that much? If so, then you can share your last moments together.”

 

Turning her head, Miisu found the unconscious, naked form of her brother lying face down across the room. Struggling on death-laden arms, she crawled forward, leaving a trail of blood along the floor as she slid across the smooth surface. Inches away from the still form of her brother, she smiled, reaching out to touch and rouse him from his unconsciousness.

 

But the last feeling she felt was the heat of flames engulfing her body, turning her to ash within an instance. Her scream echoed throughout the empty room, leaving Miaka and the other Suzaku warriors in the real world to watch in horror as Renhou’s body burst into flame right after, leaving nothing but two human-shaped scorch marks in their wake.

 

“I don’t need the weak,” Tenkou spoke up coolly.

 

Miaka shook her head, in a full-fledged daze as her eyes shifted to the tall man. “You’re cruel!” she cried out. “They were your own people!”

 

Tenkou merely shook his head. “In the end, their incestuous love led them to the path of evil. They thought they would be human again one day, but it’s an impossible dream for irreverent spirits.”

 

Miaka pushed herself to her feet, a sense of justice churning through her veins like blood. “I won’t let you,” she murmured, taking slow steps towards the man who destroyed Tamahome’s memories.

 

“They died a slow, wretched death all over again just for the sake of being human again. That is what will happen to you and your friends, as well. Most of the jewels have been destroyed. Taka himself will be destroyed. He will die a painful death. I intend to show just how powerless your love really is, how love itself truly is. No one can escape my wrath,” Tenkou vowed, ending his monologue with a wretched laugh meant to shatter Miaka’s hope.

 

“You don’t know anything about human nature!” the priestess cried out again, her body surrounded by a fine red glow.

 

The smile spread like wildfire across Tenkou’s lips. “Yes, grow angry at me, Priestess. Hate me. It’s what gives me power.”

 

Wind picked up around her body, throwing her hair into a wild rage behind her. “I won’t let you do this!”

 

As waves of holy red light cascaded towards him like an ocean’s relentless waves, Tenkou dissipated into the air, leaving behind his evil laugh that promised his return and the end of all things.

 

 

 

 

The sun’s rays swam over the surface of the bandit’s exposed skin, enriching every pore in his body. “What a waste! If I was there, I woulda kicked Tenkou’s ass myself!”

 

“I guess your wounds are all healed,” Chiriko replied.

 

“You’re just an idiot,” Nuriko grumbled.

 

Tasuki ignored him, turning to look at the silent Taka as he leaned against a beam. “Don’t worry about it! There are still three more jewels out there! You didn’t need those five old ones anyway!”

 

“I don’t think that’s what he wants to hear,” Nuriko said, leaning close to the bandit to whisper in his ear. “You’re not helping.”

 

Taka flashed a smile and pushed himself from the beam, walking off with his hands in his pockets. “I’m fine, really. There’s nothing to worry about. You guys shouldn’t get worked up. This isn’t going to beat me at all. I’m really all right. Really.”

 

Amongst his rambling as he walked through the courtyard—but not without falling into the pond, hitting his head on an overhead branch, or slamming into the stone wall surrounding the house—Tasuki cringed with wide eyes. “You almost feel bad watching a guy that bad off.”

 

“We have to find some way to make him feel better,” Chichiri spoke up from behind.

 

“It may be hopeless,” Hotohori chimed in sadly, hanging his head in shame for a lack of an idea.

 

“Mitsukake holds the remaining clues for the other stones, and Nyan-Nyan is out looking for him,” Chichiri continued. “Until we find him, we’ll have to come up with something else.” The monk turned to Atsuna, who remained silent, her eyes fixed on the retreating form of her brother’s reincarnation. “What are your thoughts on this, Atsuna? Is there anything you think you can do to help him?”

 

Atsuna lowered her eyes, staring at her feet. “I don’t know,” she admitted in a whisper. “I feel so powerless now. I don’t know if there is anything I can do to help Tamahome. He’s lost five of his jewels, and there is no way we can retrieve them now. I really don’t know what we can do to help him other than trying to maintain a positive attitude around him. Right now we need Mitsukake to join us. That’s the only thing I can think of at the moment.”

 

Hotohori and Chichiri exchanged worried glances, both sensing how troubled Atsuna was about her brother’s safety, as well as his future being. “If the Suzaku warriors were all assembled, we might be able to transfer some strength to Tamahome,” Hotohori suggested. “He needs it right now. He is far too distracted, given the circumstances.”

 

“Miaka may even be more depressed than he is,” Chichiri replied, his face falling.

 

“Why is it like that?” Tasuki spoke him, his gaze moved to a random point on the stone wall. “Why does she have to be tormented like this? He makes her cry. He hurts her, an’ she still loves him.” He shook his head, slamming his eyes shut. “I don’t understand. I don’t think I’ll ever get it.” The bandit could feel everyone looking at him—Atsuna in particular—and hoped that she knew that he wasn’t just talking about Miaka.

 

 

 

 

Not a half an hour later, Tasuki stood within the sea of towering trees, his eyes transfixed on the quiet priestess as she sat against a large tree trunk. He scoffed in disgust at her obvious heartache and spun around, walking away from her. “I still don’t get it. If…If it was me, I would never make her cry like that.”

 

Shutting his eyes, he knew his words were sin. In the midst of his care for Miaka, he’d managed to hurt the one woman he ever dared to fall in love with, the same woman who defied all reason to love him in return. To make matters worse, not only was she Tamahome’s sister, but he also didn’t have a clue as to how they got to this point, how he hurt her so much without a single conscious thought about it.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

The snapping of twigs jerked Tasuki out of his musings, and he stopped in his tracks, lifting his head to see who dared to interrupt his thoughts. Amber eyes widening, he found Atsuna standing before him, her arms wrapped tight around herself. Her eyes were averted from him. He could hardly blame her for that.

 

“Do you love me?” her voice crackled through the air.

 

Tasuki flinched, watching as she slowly lifted her head to look upon him. Pain stabbed him through the chest like an age-worn dagger when he saw the glistening tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

 

“Do you love me?” she repeated, her voice clearer and unmarred by her coming sobs.

 

“Why would ya ask me somethin’ like that?” he asked. “Ya should know that already.”

 

Frowning, Atsuna dropped her arms to her sides and took several steps towards him. “Fine. Then let me ask you this. Do you love Miaka?”

 

Tasuki snapped his mouth open, preparing to answer her, but no words came. His eyes locked in with hers for a short moment before she turned her head away from him, her shoulders slumping.

 

“I see,” she murmured. “Your hesitation tells me everything I need to know.” Spinning around on her heel, she moved away from him.

 

“Damn it. Wait a minute, Atsuna,” Tasuki started, taking long strides towards her.

 

Atsuna stopped, turning slowly over her shoulder. “Just go to Miaka, Tasuki,” she sniffled. “I know what I need to know. I’ll be back at the house waiting for my brother to return. He and I have some things to discuss.”

 

Tasuki watched her disappear behind the trees, and as a breeze swirled around him, he could have sworn he heard her gentle sobbing echoing through the hovering leaves. Slamming his eyes shut, he curled his hand into a fist and thrust it into a nearby tree. “What the hell is goin’ on?”

 

As soon as the inquiry left his lips, he felt a looming sense of dread. Turning over his shoulder to inspect, his eyes widened when the last thing he remembered seeing was a large wave of water crashing over him.

 

 

 

 

Taka ran through the woods, a smile permanently affixed to his face. In his sorrow, Nuriko discovered him and told him that instead of trying to be Tamahome, he should be Taka instead. Miaka loved him for who he was, and it wasn’t until Nuriko sought him out that he realized it for certain. The loss of Tamahome’s Jewels of Memory was a minor setback; everything would turn out all right in the end.

 

Taka barely registered the fact that night fell around him. All that mattered to him now was finding Miaka and holding her close, professing that he would do everything and anything to keep her safe from Tenkou. That was all that mattered to him.

 

Passing through another row of trees, he noticed in the corner of his eye the recognizable orange flair of Tasuki’s hair. Coming to a slow stop, he walked over to the silent bandit as he leaned against the tree. “Tasuki, what are you doing out here by yourself?”

 

Tasuki said nothing, instead unfolding his arms from his chest and reaching behind his back, fingers curling over the handle of his tessen. Taka opened his mouth to question him again, but a spear of pain wracked through his middle, causing him to tumble to his knees before the Suzaku warrior.

 

“Ya keep sayin’ that you’ll do anythin’ not to make Miaka cry. But ya probably don’t remember makin’ that promise, do ya? That’s the sort of unreliable lout you are. Ya never really loved Miaka, did ya?” Tasuki asked, his voice growling through the wind.

 

Taka’s eyes widened and he fought to stare up at the bandit in confusion. He reached out, his hands gripping over Tasuki’s arms. “What are you talking about, Tasuki?”

 

“How much more will ya hurt Miaka before yer satisfied?” He thrust his knee into Taka’s nose, throwing him onto his back. “I’m sick of it. Not knowin’ when or if you’ll disappear is tearin’ Miaka apart. That’s all yer good for. But I won’t watch it anymore. I’m takin’ Miaka fer myself. Miaka is _mine_ now.”

 

Wrapping an arm over his midsection, Taka once again fought to sit up. “You’re not making any sense, Tasuki,” Taka stammered. “What about Atsuna? You…You love her, don’t you?”

 

Tasuki walked up to him, tessen still draped over his shoulder. “Yer not anythin’ like the Tamahome that Miaka used to love, loser. You’re just pathetic.”

 

“Answer me, Tasuki!” Taka snapped. “What about my sister? Are you really going to betray her?”

 

Tasuki’s brow quirked, and he pulled his tessen back, slamming it against the side of Taka’s face. “Ya don’t hafta worry about that. Just stay here an’ keep quiet. Hear me?”

 

The sound of Taka’s shrill scream of pain awakened the wildlife around them, leaving behind a sick feeling of dread.

 

 

 

 

Miaka downed an entire bowl of sake, settling it on the table with an intoxicated giggle. “This is really good, Tasuki!”

 

Chuckling, Tasuki reached for the nearby pitcher. “Glad ya like it. Here, lemme give ya a refill.” He poured fresh sake into the bowl, reaching to the edge.

 

“This town is called Kahou, right?” Miaka asked, her eyes skimming over the inside of the inn. “Why did Chichiri and the others want to come to this town?”

 

Putting the pitcher back down on the table, Tasuki rested his chin against his knuckles. “Well, I guess it had somethin’ to do with the stones, but really, we all wanted to try cheerin’ ya up.”

 

Miaka’s smile reached across her flushed cheeks. “That’s nice. I’m sorry for making you worry, Tasuki.”

 

“Hey, don’t look so glum,” Tasuki said, waving his hand at her. He pushed himself from his bench, flashing another wily grin down at her. “I’m gonna go an’ find the others. Just sit tight until I get back. An’ you can go ahead an’ finish everythin’ on the table.”

 

Miaka nodded, her eyes skimming over the spread of meat, bread and cheese across the wooden surface. “Okay. Thank you, Tasuki.”

 

The bandit winked and walked off, finding the tavern keeper on the other side of the room. “Hey, more food and drink fer us. An’ I want the best room ya have.”

 

The elder man chuckled. “Have all of your ducks in a row, I see. It’s not a problem, but it will cost a little extra for the best room.”

 

“What was that?” Tasuki leaned in, his eyes weighing down. “Ya don’t want my money. Surely ya remember the winter of four years ago when the Mt. Reikaku bandits attacked this town.” Sliding his tessen from his back, he pointed the sparking edges against the chin of the elder tavern master. “Like I said, more food and drink. An’ I want that room.”

 

 

 

 

Chichiri paced back and forth over the terrace of the house. “I can’t sense Taka, Tasuki, Miaka, or Atsuna, you know,” he said, turning over his shoulder to look upon Hotohori, Chiriko, and Nuriko.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Hotohori replied. “We should split up and look for them as soon as possible. They could be in danger.”

 

The monk nodded, his eyes scoping over the darkened leaves of the nearby trees. Yes, something was certainly amiss, and he would find out what it was.

 

 

 

 

Taka didn’t know how much longer he could ignore the flaming pain in his midsection as he trudged through the darkness of the woods. He grabbed onto a tree trunk for support, stopping for a short moment to catch his breath. Miaka’s name spilled from his lips in a stammer, and through hazy eyes, he squinted through the night to find his way to Miaka. He had to find her.

 

Taking one step forward, his ears caught the muffled sound of tears. Peering down, he found Atsuna hunched at the bottom of the tree he clung to for dear life, her knees drawn up to her chin. “Atsuna?”

 

She snapped her head up, and to Taka’s dismay, he found tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She pressed a hand to her mouth and stumbled to her feet, wrapping an arm softly around his back. “Oh, gods. What happened, Taka?” She eased him to the ground, leaning him back against the comforting, cool bark of the tree.

 

Taka turned away from her, unsure of whether she needed to know what happened or not. But deep down, he knew she had every right to know. “It was Tasuki,” he whispered. “He…He attacked me and said he was taking Miaka for himself.”

 

Atsuna drew away from him, clapping a hand over her mouth again. “What?” She stared into her lap, shaking her head. “That’s…not possible. There is something dark at work here. There has to be.”

 

Taka turned to her, befuddled. “What do you mean?”

 

Sniffling, Atsuna lifted her head to meet with his inquisitive gaze. “I know Tasuki. Ever since you and Miaka returned here, something has changed in him.” She closed her eyes, sighing. “I didn’t realize it until just a little while ago, but I think something has changed within me, as well. I don’t know what it is, but I think if we search for Tasuki and Miaka, we may also find the answer.”

 

Taka frowned, hugging his arm closer to this throbbing stomach. “His eyes looked different. They looked cold and dark to me. I don’t think he was ever like that, was he?”

 

Atsuna clenched her hands into fists as they lay in her lap. “No. No, he wasn’t. Tasuki may be brash and short-tempered, but one thing he has never been is pointlessly cruel. I find it hard to believe he would hurt either one of us of his own volition.” Swallowing hard, she leaned close to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. “But I can’t say what he means to do with Miaka. He could be planning to harm her for all we know. We don’t have time to inform the others. You and I should search for them. They couldn’t have gone far.”

 

Clearing her throat and licking the cracked dryness from her lips, Atsuna pulled Taka’s arm from his stomach so she could rest her palms against him. A gentle thrum vibrated against her throat as she prepared to hum a gentle tune and begin her spell.

 

Hands snapped over hers, throwing her right back into reality. Taka shook his head. “No, don’t heal me,” he said, brows furrowing deep into his eyes. “You’re already hurting enough. You don’t need my added burden. I’ve done enough to hurt you as it is for coming back here.”

 

Atsuna sighed shakily. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered. “Suzaku obviously needed you back here. And if there is a reason, then we will find it.”

 

“Together,” Taka added, sliding his fingers through hers. He squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry for this, Sister. Let’s find them together and end this.”

 

With renewed vigor, Atsuna took to her feet, tugging Taka from the ground with a firm nod. “Yes. When we find Miaka and Tasuki, let’s hope that we find the answers we’re searching for.”

 

 

 

 

Miaka felt dizzy and hot as she lay on the bed, her shirt losing two buttons and her skirts splayed unceremoniously over her legs. “I can’t drink any more, Tasuki,” she slurred, rubbing a hand against her flushed face.

 

Tasuki turned over his shoulder at the tavern master, who stood in the doorway. “You both enjoy yourselves,” he said, bowing his head quickly before scurrying away.

 

“Yeah, we’ll do just that,” Tasuki whispered to himself. He shed his jacket from his shoulders and walked over to Miaka’s bedside, finding her murmuring something about Tamahome. As he sat down at her side, Miaka jerked up, yelling out Tamahome’s name once more. He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her close to him. “It’s okay. Ya just had a bad dream, Miaka.”

 

Miaka smiled against the warmth of the bandit’s body. “I must have had way too much to drink,” she said with a slight chuckle. “What is this place? And where are Chichiri and the others? Shouldn’t they have gotten here by now?”

 

Tasuki raked his fingers through the back of her hair. “They’re not here,” he murmured.

 

Miaka pulled away from him, brow quirked in question. “They’re not? That’s strange. Maybe I should go and look for them. They might be trying to find us, you know. I wouldn’t want Atsuna to be worrying about you too much.” She patted a hand over his shoulder as she shuffled from the bed. “She loves you a lot, Tasuki. You two remind me of me and Tamahome.” Giggling, she pressed her palms against the edge of the bed, pushing herself from the mattress.

 

Strong arms wrapped tight around her body, pulling her back onto the bed. “I told you,” Tasuki started, his voice unusually gruff and angry. “Nobody’s comin’.”

 

Miaka felt her body thrown roughly against the bed, and as her eyes widened, trying to assess the situation, she watched as Tasuki descended upon her, his hands digging into her shoulders. “Tasuki, what are you doing? Stop playing around!” she scolded. She kicked her legs against him, but to her horror, the bandit straddled over her waist, keeping her still under his muscular wall of a body. “You’re acting weird, Tasuki! Something’s wrong!”

 

“Yeah, somethin’s wrong, all right,” Tasuki interrupted, flicking his head back to rid his eyes of the annoying orange bangs. “I always hated women. But not you, because yer Miaka. At first, I thought ya were some weird kid, but as time passed, ya became a woman to me. Didn’t ya notice even once that I’m a man?”

 

Miaka wriggled weakly against his hands, nose scrunched and brows creased in confusion. “Wh—What? But, Tasuki, what about Ats—”

 

Rough lips slammed across hers, silencing her inquiry and stealing the air from her lungs. Heart racing against her chest, Miaka snapped her head away, crying out for him to stop. She felt his hands on her skirt, shimmying the fabric up her legs. Her shirt tore open, a broad palm cupping over a bra-clad breast. “Tasuki, stop it! Please! This isn’t like you at all! Why are you doing this?”

 

Tasuki yanked her upwards into his chest, his hand petting comfortingly over the back of her hair. “Whaddaya talkin’ about? I’m me. But I just can’t take it anymore. Ya always look so sad ‘cause of him. But ya don’t hafta worry anymore ‘cause I’m gonna help ya forget all about him.” As he turned to look at her, his face rubbing against hers, he felt something wet spread over his heated cheek. Snapping his head back in alarm, he found silent tears streaming down her flushed face, her eyes searching into his sadly. “What? Why are ya cryin’? Stop it! If ya just forget about him, you’ll feel a lot better! That’s why I’m doin’ this, so you’ll be happy again!”

 

The door creaked open behind them, Tasuki spinning irritably around and releasing a flurry of curses for the people who dared intrude on him and his priestess. However, his amber eyes connecting with a very familiar lavender seemed to jar an untapped emotion within him. _Atsuna_.

 

“Hikari in heaven,” Atsuna stammered, taking a step forward. Her brother’s arm lifted before her, barring her advance. “What is happening here?”

 

“Get away from Miaka, Tasuki,” Taka demanded.

 

“Taka! Atsuna!” Miaka shouted, leaning forward on the bed. Tasuki’s arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. _You’re here. Thank Suzaku._

“So, ya found us even though yer hurt,” Tasuki said, a proud smirk curling over his face. “How did ya know where to look?”

 

“When it comes to Miaka, I know everything,” Taka answered simply. “Let her go, Tasuki.”

 

Chuckling, Tasuki pushed himself to his feet, leaving Miaka lying disheveled on the bed. “That’s impressive. But it doesn’t matter because Miaka belongs to me now. Maybe it’s time fer me to refresh yer memory.” Grabbing his discarded tessen from the floor, he rushed forward, drawing it behind his shoulder.

 

Atsuna stepped forward again, fighting against Taka’s arm. “No, Tasuki! Stop this now!” She watched the diamond weapon descend upon them both, and then at the last minute, a hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the wall. Her back slammed against the hard wood, and in unison, she and Miaka cried out for Taka, watching in horror as the tessen swung around and stabbed him in the midsection, aggravating his former injury and propelling him down the stairs from the doorway.

 

Clapping her hands over her mouth to hide her gasp, Atsuna listened to Taka cry out and stumble down the stairs. Her eyes fell on Tasuki as he hesitated for several seconds, watching with a grin as his former comrade fell, clambering noisily to the bottom floor. Atsuna blinked the coming tears out of her eyes, hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare.

 

But as she blinked, she only watched as Tasuki took long strides over to Miaka, jerking her to her feet. Atsuna’s eyes connected with Miaka’s for a split second before the light bearer pushed herself from the wall, rushing out of the room and to the aid of her reincarnated brother. She swallowed the coming sickness churning in her stomach as she ran down the stairs, kneeling at Taka’s immobile side. Blood trickled down his forehead, pulling his raven-colored bangs against his skin.

 

“Taka! Are you all right?” Atsuna exclaimed, her fingers gracing over his shoulders. She turned around, watching as Tasuki moved Miaka to the doorway, forcing her to look upon the destruction he wrought in his angered wake.

 

“Tasuki, let me go! Taka needs help!” Miaka shouted, writhing against Tasuki’s insistent hold.

 

“Yeah, he needs help,” Tasuki agreed sarcastically, a chuckle vibrating against the deep pit of his chest.

 

On shaky palms, Taka pushed himself to his knees, his eyes lifting to meet with the bandit’s. “I will never be able to forgive you for hurting Miaka. And I’ll make you take back every single one of your lies. I’m the one that makes Miaka happy. Ask her.” Groaning, Taka stood stubbornly on trembling knees that threatened to give way within seconds. He denied Atsuna’s help and staggered forward, slowly beginning his ascent up the stairs. “I used to think that you were telling the truth when you said that you would never hurt Miaka and that you would never hurt Atsuna. But you lied. That’s what you’re doing right now. Let Miaka go.”

 

Lifting his tessen, Tasuki scowled. “Don’t think ya can fool me. How can a guy who is about to disappear from existence make Miaka happy?”

 

Taka felt his soul rip in two when he heard Miaka’s growing sobs. “Look, Tasuki. Miaka’s crying, and you’re the one doing it to her. That’s not the sort of man you are, is it? You’re strong. A man’s man. You’re the man who made Atsuna feel loved and safe after everything she went through as a little girl, when I couldn’t be there for her. You made her feel like she could trust people again. You did that for her, not me. Where is that man now?”

 

Atsuna sucked in a gasp, eyes aching as they stared up at Tasuki, awaiting a response from him. His cheek twitched, but his hold on Miaka only tightened. She took the stairs behind Taka, coming up next to him and resting a comforting hand on the middle of his back.

 

“What could have happened to you?” Taka continued, taking the last remaining stairs to the second floor where Tasuki held firm on Miaka. “This isn’t like you. I don’t know what changed in you, but the ones you’re hurting by seeing you like this are Miaka and Atsuna, the two women you said that you could lay down your life for at any given moment!”

 

Tasuki’s eyes widened at his words, and for a short moment, his gaze shifted to Atsuna. He watched her fold her hands in front of her chest, as if in prayer, waiting for a response from him. A growl rumbled against his throat and he threw out his foot, kicking Taka back down the flight of stairs again. “What are ya talkin’ about? I’m sick of hearin’ yer mumbo-jumbo. How’s a weaklin’ like you ever gonna protect a woman, huh? Watch, Miaka! I’m gonna burn this pathetic bum to a crisp!”

 

“No, Tasuki! Stop! Please!” Miaka cried, shaking her head.

 

“You’re right,” Taka spoke up, staggering back to his feet once more. “I’m pathetic. Right now, I’m weak, too. Like you said, all I seem to do is make Miaka cry. And I’m scared of what’s going to happen to us. But I love her, and there’s nothing I can do about that. That’s why it doesn’t matter if people laugh or it hurts me or that I don’t look heroic. For Miaka, I’ll be the most pathetic man there is. I’m still one of the Suzaku Seven. I’m still your comrade. I’m still Atsuna’s brother. You all accepted me. You all encouraged me and made me feel welcome and happy.” Swallowing hard, Taka reached up the stairs again, feeling strength flow through his veins. He looked behind him at Atsuna and knew that she was offering her life force to him, as brother and sister. “I was born to defend Miaka. My feelings for her have never changed. They never will. If I’m going to die, I’m glad it’s you, Tasuki. Go ahead and kill me if you feel you must.”

 

“Sure. I would be glad to,” Tasuki said with a smirk.

 

“Tasuki.” The bandit looked down at the priestess in his arms, finding her smiling tearfully up at him. “The reason why I cry is because I love Taka more than life itself. It’s just the way girls are put together. They cry over the people they love whenever they’re sad or happy, just as Atsuna does for you because she loves you so much.”

 

Eyes widened, Tasuki snapped his eyes down to the middle of the stairs where Atsuna continued to stand. “Atsuna.”

 

A weak smile tweaked onto said woman’s lips, and she took the last steps to the second floor, standing tall next to her brother. “Tasuki. Come back.”

 

Tasuki’s fingers loosened from Miaka’s shoulders and he staggered backwards. “No… I won’t. I won’t do it!”

 

Atsuna felt her heart twist against her chest at his words, believing that hope was indeed lost for him, for her, for them both. But beneath the thin white material of his shirt, his holy symbol throbbed bright, and in that single moment, she felt the darkness within his soul peeking out from behind its black shroud. “Tasuki, come back to me,” she whispered, curling her fingers into a fist at her side. “Find the light. Find me.”

 

Tasuki pulled his tessen above his head, crying out. “I will never betray my friends! I will never betray her! Never! I won’t do it!” Shifting the diamond weapon in his hand, sparks of flame crackled and burst into the floor as Tasuki knelt down, disrupting the wooden surface. Fire blazed around him, the force sending Miaka into Taka’s chest and propelling them down to the first floor.

 

But Atsuna lifted a barrier around her, preventing her from moving from her spot. Tears beading the corners of her eyes, she stumbled through the hot flames, finding Tasuki still kneeling over his weapon. She felt the fire licking at her skin, despite the barrier erected around her. She fell forward, arms thrown around his shoulders as she attempted to protect him from the coming of fire.

 

Taka and Miaka quickly stood, watching in horror as both Tasuki and Atsuna disappeared behind the raging fire. “Tasuki! Atsuna!” Taka took a step forward, prepared to go to their aid, but a tunic tumbled before him, preventing any further movement. Chichiri was there now, his staff held firm in front of Taka and Miaka. “Chichiri! Help them, please!”

 

“Tasuki! Atsuna! Please don’t die!” Miaka cried, balling her hands into fists at her cheeks in abject horror.

 

A warm hand closed over the priestess’ shoulder. “It’s all right now, Miaka,” the comforting voice of Nuriko echoed behind her. “Are you okay?”

 

“What should we do, Nuriko?” Miaka sobbed, spinning around to face him. “What can we do to help them?”

 

Hotohori came up next to them, smiling as his eyes settled on the barreling flames. “It looks as if they both made it.”

 

“Good for them. I knew they would,” Chiriko piped up next to the former emperor.

 

“Miaka. Tamahome. Look for yourselves,” Chichiri said, angling his head towards the second floor of the tavern. “It’s all right now.”

 

Doing as they were told, the couple turned their attention to the ravaged second floor, and within the flames came the warm green light of Mitsukake, who held the bandit protectively in his arms. Atsuna stood next to the towering man, face and hair disheveled and covered in ash.

 

Groaning, Tasuki’s eyes fluttered open, finding himself staring up at the dark-haired doctor. “What? Am I…still alive?”

 

His chuckle rumbling, deep and overly comforting, Mitsukake nodded with a smile. “A guy like you can’t die that easily.”

 

Tasuki sighed, shutting his eyes again. “Mitsukake? Shut up, would ya?”

 

 

 

 

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Tasuki felt like his head was light and free of its former darkening fog. He tugged his pink overcoat over her shoulders, tightening the belts over his chest until they threatened to strangle his lungs.

 

Sighing deeply, he stared at himself through the full-length mirror. He couldn’t explain what happened to him, why he took Miaka to that tavern and nearly…

 

Shaking his head, he bit back a curse. Completing that thought would only anger him further. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering just how he would face his friends, face Miaka, face _Atsuna._

Turning his head towards the open doorway, he found Atsuna already standing there, her back leaning against the frame. Arms folded over her chest, she kept her eyes away from him, cementing them instead on a random point of the wall. “Atsuna.”

 

Hearing her name called so croakily, she turned around, her eyes meeting his. Her heart skipped against her chest as he walked up to her, looking upon her as if he fully expected for her to disappear from his life forever.

 

But she stayed in her spot, arms falling limply at her sides as their eyes connected and spoke to one another without a single parting of their lips. His hand reached for her, palm cupping perfectly over a warm, supple cheek. She leaned into him, sighing slowly, deeply, as if nothing else in the world mattered but his touch.

 

Tasuki dragged his tongue over his mouth and leaned down, eyes weighing down as he prepared to kiss every last drop of air from her lungs. He needed it. He needed _her._

 

“Miaka and Taka would like to see you in the next room,” Atsuna mumbled just before his lips grazed hers. “Everyone is concerned about your well-being. Come see everyone.”

 

Tasuki pulled away, blinking as she backed away from him, her expression neutral. Folding her arms behind her back, she turned away from, disappearing around the corner. Watching her go was like watching his life walk away. How would he be able to explain his actions if he didn’t even know what happened?

 

Scratching the back of his head, he counted to three to himself before striding into the next room, finding everyone standing around making quiet small talk. Atsuna was now standing next to Chichiri, and Miaka and Taka sat on the other side of the room. Tasuki found it awkward to see them smiling and laughing just an hour after everything transpired at the tavern.

 

Did he dream everything? No, of course he didn’t. He wasn’t that lucky.

 

“Tasuki!” Miaka called, shattering the conversations throughout the room. “How are you feeling?”

 

Tasuki swallowed and walked over to them, standing over his priestess. He fought not to clench his hands into fists at his sides, wishing to keep his emotions hidden as much as possible. But that seemed moot at this point. And impossible.

 

“You look better than what you did,” Miaka said with a smile, tilting her head to the side. “I’m glad to see you up and—”

 

Tasuki collapsed to his knees before the twosome and bowed his head. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” he interrupted, the words pouring from his mouth before he could control them.

 

“It’s all right, Tasuki,” Miaka assured him, even amongst his sea of apologies.

 

Mitsukake turned to his comrades as they watched the bandit beg for his priestess’ forgiveness. “Sometimes people don’t often know their own feelings that lay deep inside them. It’s a shame, really.”

 

“You were under a spell, Tasuki,” Taka spoke up matter-of-factly. “None of this is your fault.”

 

Chichiri rubbed a finger under his chin. “He said he saw water right before he was affected,” the monk said.

 

“What kind of water was it?” Chiriko asked, leaning over Tasuki as he finally pushed himself into a seated position.

 

“It was really weird,” Tasuki replied with a shrug. “It came out of nowhere. Who the hell sees water in the middle of the woods anyway? It was like this big wave crashing over me.”

 

Atsuna folded her arms over her chest, frowning. “Odd, indeed,” she murmured, shaking her head. “I knew something has been amiss since Miaka and Taka returned here.” She turned to Chichiri, who continued to stand silently next to her. “What do you make of this, Chichiri? Surely you must have an idea of what happened to him.”

 

Chichiri opened his mouth to respond, but a strong scent attacked his senses. He snapped his head around towards Miaka and Taka, and with a widened eye through his mask, watched as a wave of water appeared from nowhere, crashing over Miaka and encasing her inside a bubble.

 

Everyone pushed themselves to their feet as Miaka cried out, her voice muffled by the water now filling her lungs.

 

“It’s that water again!” Tasuki shouted, thrusting his finger towards it. “It’s the same thing that happened to me!”

 

Squinting, Chichiri leaned forward, noticing a presence appearing in the ripples of water that kept Miaka floating within the bubble. Hair blue as midnight was the first thing that caught the monk’s eye, causing him to recoil, his fingers tightening over his staff. “It can’t be,” he stammered. “Why does it have to be you?” Chichiri ignored the comforting squeeze of Atsuna’s hand on his shoulder, shaking his head in disbelief. “Hikou!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode Eight**

Atsuna felt a gasp steal from her throat as she snapped her head down, watching as waves filled the room, quickly rising past her knees, her waist, and all the way to her breasts. “What’s happening?” she asked, stumbling forwards from the force of the raging waves.

 

A strong arm circled her waist, tugging her back into the solid and equally wet form of the bandit warrior. Atsuna turned over her shoulder, eyes connecting with his for a moment before he winced and groaned. “This is the same thing that happened before,” he informed with a scowl.

 

“The water seems to know what it’s doing,” Nuriko added.

 

Next to the Willow warrior, Chichiri’s head popped from the water, sputtering and brows furrowed. “Hikou! Stop this now! Show yourself!”

 

Miaka gasped, the water formerly filling her lungs now like a fresh breath of air. She placed her hands against the bubble encasing her, finding that the surface was smooth and hard like glass. As she leaned forward, hoping to call out to her friends as the water continued to trap them in a tsunami, a sphere appeared next to her, catching her attention. Inside the sphere was a vision of two men standing upon a cliff while rain poured around them.

 

“Why? Why did you betray me, Hikou? Give her back to me!”

 

Miaka’s eyes widened and she shifted her gaze to the monk’s as he recoiled against the water. “It’s Chichiri’s voice,” she whispered.

 

“Who are those guys?” Tasuki asked, turning to Taka as the dark-haired man stood next to him and his sister.

 

“I think it’s Chichiri,” Taka replied.

 

Atsuna turned her gaze to the silent monk as he watched the vision unfold before him. Rock crumbled beneath Hikou’s feet, shaking him from his balance. He fell backwards, and Chichiri jumped forward, grasping his wrist before he could fall into the raging river under them.

 

“Stop it,” Chichiri whispered, closing his uninjured eye. He couldn’t watch anymore. He knew what was going to happen. He couldn’t relive it, not again.

 

“Help me, Houjun!” Hikou’s voice cried out in the vision. Droplets of rain slid between Chichiri’s fingers, and his grip softened, releasing the man into the waiting river below.

 

“Stop it now!” Chichiri cried out, throwing his head back.

 

A spout of water formed in place of the vision and rushed towards the monk, throwing him back into the nearby wall. The force of his impact cracked the wooden wall, and Chichiri slumped to the floor as the waves lowered from that side of the room. The monk heard his friends call out to him, but he had no energy to respond. The only thing churning through him was sorrow.

 

Atsuna snapped her head from Chichiri’s fallen form against the wall, sensing an additional presence in the room. A man appeared behind Miaka, looming tall and dark. “Chichiri -- or rather, Houjun, don’t you remember? Eight years ago that was exactly how you killed me. And that is why I am going to take everything from you now. You need to experience the pain of losing everything dear to you. I’m taking the Priestess of Suzaku with me. If you want her back, you’ll have to come to me.”

 

Taka reached forward, fighting against the binds of water that raged around his wrists. “Miaka!”

 

The brown-haired priestess jerked back when water from the room rushed towards her, swirling around the bubble and barring her vision of her friends. “Taka!”

 

Said man watched in horror as Hikou disappeared, leaving behind his echoing laughter. The bubble containing Miaka burst through the ceiling, leaving wooden debris in its wake. He called out to her again, although he knew it was moot. She was gone.

 

Atsuna’s eyes blinked over the room, watching as the water lowered, leaving the room from under the doors. Ignoring the tight squeeze from Tasuki’s arm, she spun around, her eyes falling on the quiet monk as he continued to lay against the wall, defeated. She tore from the bandit’s hold, rushing over to her friend despite the lack of traction her shoes had against the slippery floor. She fell to his side, hands resting on his shoulders. “Chichiri? Can you hear me? Are you alright?”

 

“He’s unconscious,” Hotohori informed as he and the other Suzaku warriors walked up behind her.

 

Tasuki placed his hands on his waist and turned over his shoulder. “How’s it goin’ on yer end, Nuriko?”

 

The violet-haired warrior shook his head. “Taka’s still a basket case. He won’t move or say anything.” His eyes fell upon Atsuna’s brother as he sat frozen in his spot, his eyes unblinking as they stared through the empty hole in the ceiling.

 

Biting down on her lip, Atsuna curled her fingers into Chichiri’s robes. “We should get him moved to a bed so he’s more comfortable,” she suggested quietly.

 

Mitsukake stepped forward, leaning down to pick the limp monk against his broad chest. He walked over to the nearby bed, removing his drenched shirt before tucking him tight under the blanket. He pulled a chair to his side, dark eyes scoping over his comrade as he slept.

 

“I have to go after Miaka,” Taka announced with a frown.

 

“Wait, Taka,” Nuriko started, reaching for the raven-haired man.

 

“I have to go after her. If I don’t move fast, Miaka could be hurt,” Taka interrupted, moving towards the front door.

 

Nuriko’s eyes fell. “I know that. But there’s nothing we can do right now.”

 

“Nuriko is right,” Hotohori spoke up, turning over his shoulder to peer at the twosome. “Where would you go? We don’t even know where he’s taken her.”

 

Tasuki cleared his throat, turning everyone’s attention to him. “I bet that Chichiri would know, but he’s still out of it.” He shifted his head towards the healer who sat a silent vigil over the slumbering monk. “Can ya use yer healin’ powers to wake him up faster?”

 

Mitsukake shook his head, keeping his gaze on Chichiri as his chest lifted and lowered with deep, even breaths. “The shock he experienced damaged his spirit more than his body. It would be best to let nature take its course and allow him to rest on his own.”

 

A feeble moan echoed against the water-weakened walls. “I can’t fight him.”

 

Atsuna stumbled to Chichiri’s bedside, finding his uninjured eye staring a hole through the ceiling above him. She rested her hand against his cheek. “Chichiri? Are you all right? Are you in any pain?”

 

“You saw it, didn’t you?” he continued, ignoring the woman’s concerned inquiries. “How I murdered my best friend?”

 

Licking her lips of their sudden dryness, Atsuna dropped her hand from his cheek. “Chichiri. Don’t.”

 

“My beloved left me for Hikou. She claimed that she couldn’t stay with me anymore because she had feelings for him. I trusted them both. And then…then the flood came, taking everything that I loved. My family, my beloved… They were gone. But with Hikou, it’s different. I can’t bring myself to kill him again. I can’t.” Chichiri turned his head away from his friends, far too pained and ashamed to admit his weakness.

 

A deafening silence fell over the room, blanketing the warriors in discomfort as they watched the normally jovial monk turn away from them. Mitsukake made a deep-throated noise against his chest as he clenched his hands into fists on his lap. “I understand, Chichiri,” he whispered. “I lost my family in that flood, as well. But still, at least I had Shoka with me. I would have been lost without her. She rescued my soul.” The dark-haired healer slammed his eyes shut. “But I let her die. Twice. For the longest time, I hated myself for it. I couldn’t forget her. But now I know why I have these powers. It’s not for revenge. It’s to protect everything dear to me. My friends have shown me that. And it’s always been your way. You don’t have to suffer alone. We’re all here for you. I know it’s hard to reopen that wound, but isn’t it time for you to face your injury? Set you and your friend free? You see that, don’t you?”

 

Taka took two steps forward, coming up next to the seated healer. “Forgive me, Chichiri. All you ever do is look after everyone else. I’ve always depended on you. You’re our anchor, and we need you. I’ll go. Just tell me where I can find them.”

 

Atsuna turned over her shoulder, eyes downtrodden. “Taka.” Behind her, blankets rustled, causing her to snap her head back towards Chichiri. The monk was struggling to push himself into a sitting position. “Chichiri? What is it?”

 

A single scarlet eye, filled with vigor and promise, met with the worried lavender of Atsuna’s eyes. “I’ll go. I will.”

 

 

 

 

Chichiri took one last glance out the window. Night fell over the trees, covering the earth in a silent darkness. Adjusting his robes, he reached for his staff as it leaned against the wall. Sighing deeply, he walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Ya know where they are, don’t ya?” Tasuki’s gruff voice spoke up behind him.

 

Chichiri turned over his shoulder, watching as Tasuki pushed himself from the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He said nothing. He could tell by the look in Tasuki’s eyes that he already knew that answer.

 

“I’m goin’, too, no matter what ya say to talk me out of it,” Tasuki said with a frown. He lowered his head, staring down at his feet. “I have to, ‘cause what Hikou did to you is what I was gonna do to Tama. But the thing is, they don’t blame me fer any of it. It caught me off guard. I thought of Miaka as a sister. I never thought I’d stoop so low as that. I love Atsuna, an’ I almost betrayed her completely, an’ just ‘cause I had those feelin’s deep inside me. I don’t really care if I die. For the three of ‘em, I don’t care at all.”

 

Chichiri cracked a small smile and rested a hand on top of the bandit’s wild mane of hair. “Nobody is ever really perfect, you know. That’s why no one can successfully live alone, you know. All right, Tasuki. We’ll save Miaka together.”

 

As Tasuki pulled his head up, preparing to follow his comrade into the bright moonlight, footsteps approached them from the front. Taka walked through the darkness, a smile hitched upon his face. “Make that three. I’m going, too.”

 

The monk smiled, silently appreciative to have yet another of his dear comrades joining him. “You’re going to have to hold your own, you know.”

 

“That won’t be an issue,” a female voice spoke up from behind Taka. “I’ll be there to watch all three of you.” Clad in her white and yellow warrior’s garb, Atsuna sidestepped from behind her brother, her smile a welcoming addition in the darkness of night. She rested her palm on Taka’s shoulder. “I owe it to Miaka to save her after everything that happened.” Her smile faded, her eyes snapping away from them. “There is a darkness in my heart I never knew existed. I thought I was immune to the darkness because of my connection with Hikari, but I’m just as human as everyone else. I have known hatred before. And I knew it again, only this time, it was for the girl who stole my brother’s heart, the same girl I saw as a dear little sister.” Shaking her head, she lifted her gaze, staring first upon Tasuki, then Chichiri. “The four of us will go together, just as it should be.”

 

Chichiri nodded once, snapping his staff against the wooden planks beneath their feet. “All right. Let’s go, then.”

 

 

 

 

Miaka felt her heart skip against her throat as water climbed around her, filling the sphere holding her captive. Instinctively, she gathered a quick drink of air in her lungs and snapped her eyes shut, trying hard to avert her attention elsewhere.

 

Hikou stood under her, arms tucked into his sleeves. A smirk curled over his dark features. “Yes, suffer as I had to. Suffer like I did, Priestess. Only for me, I had to suffer at the hands of the man I thought to be my best friend. Know the pain I felt. Know it.” He chuckled, watching as Miaka continued to float in the water-filled sphere. He parted his lips, prepared to inflict more verbal lashings against her to crush her spirit, but in the corner of his eye was a quick flicker of light.

 

Snapping his head to the side, he watched as a brilliant white light split through the rock of the cave, shattering it to shards. Hikou squinted through the light as it died down, and found the light bearer, Atsuna, with a fine glow surrounding her body, staff of light in both of her hands. Chichiri, Tasuki and Taka came to her side, eyes falling on Miaka as she floated above Hikou.

 

“Hikou! Release Miaka now!” Chichiri demanded. His fingers tightened over his staff. “Otherwise—”

 

“Otherwise you’ll do _what_?” Hikou interrupted.

 

“My friends mean more to me than life itself. And to keep them from being hurt by you, I will kill you first,” Chichiri vowed, brows furrowing into definitive points across his forehead.

 

Hikou smirked. “How fascinating. But you have to save your precious priestess first.”

 

With a quick burst of energy, Taka sprinted forward. “Chichiri! Save Miaka! Me, Atsuna, and Tasuki will take care of him!”

 

Tasuki jerked the tessen from his back, thrusting it into the rocky ground beneath them. “Rekka Shinen!” The holy fire barreled through the water, cutting a straight path towards Hikou.

 

However, the fire sizzled to nothing against a wall of water Hikou brought up as his defense. With a quick swing of his arms, bullets of water rose from the wall, whistling through the air towards the ones who accosted him.

 

Atsuna’s eyes widened and she flipped her staff into a vertical position. “Get back now!” she cried. She pulled her staff behind her back, preparing to summon her own defensive portal, but Hikou’s attack proved too quick. The bullets slammed into Taka and Tasuki, volleying hastily into their bodies. Atsuna watched in horror as the bullets wreaked havoc against the two men, and just as she prepared to go on the offensive, pain snapped through her middle. Bullets drilled into her, knocking her staff from her hand and propelling her back into the wall of the cave.

 

Chichiri spun over his shoulder, watching as all three of his friends fell against Hikou’s attack. “Tasuki! Atsuna! Taka!” Feeling an unrecognizable anger boil to the surface, Chichiri snapped his head towards Hikou, watching as he began summoning a spell.

 

With his thumbs and forefingers forming an open triangle, Hikou concentrated his energy into his attack. “Ryu Ka Suishin Tesshu!”

 

Chichiri thrust two of his fingers in front of his face, meeting Hikou’s spell with one of his own. “Ban Bukyuu Chou Hou Na Hobaku.” His body flickered with the red holy light of Suzaku, enveloping himself with the very power that saved his friends many a time. And now, against a former friend, he would use it again.

 

“No! Chichiri! Don’t fight with your friend!” Miaka suddenly shouted out against the water.

 

Swinging his staff in a single intricate movement, Chichiri released a large beam of red spiritual energy just as Hikou completed his own spell, a mixture of water and his own blast of life energy. But the holy power of Suzaku easily bested him, pushing the great king back effortlessly. Chichiri’s face fell as he heard Hikou cry out in retaliation, knowing full well that he could do nothing to stop the attack from slamming into him now.

 

Tasuki and Taka tugged Atsuna to her feet as Chichiri’s attack died down. All three stared in awe as the monk stood victorious, Hikou faltering on wobbly knees from the impact of Suzaku’s holy power. “Wow. That was incredible,” Taka murmured.

 

“No shit, man,” Tasuki mumbled back with a nod of disbelief.

 

“Hikou, stop!” Miaka shouted again. “Can’t you see that Chichiri loves you? Can’t you see how this fighting is hurting him?”

 

“Silence!” Hikou spat, snapping his head towards the floating priestess above him. His dark hair fell from its ties, matting against the side of his face.

 

“If you were his friend, you would understand!” Miaka continued, despite the lag against her lungs.

 

Chichiri’s lips cracked into a smile. “I swear that I will save you this time.” Adjusting his fingers from a vertical to horizontal position, his body phased away.

 

Atsuna’s eyes blinked twice, watching her friend disappear. Her senses searched hurriedly for his life force signature, trying to discern what exactly he had in mind. But as he eyes shifted over to Hikou, she knew. Chichiri appeared behind the dark-haired water-wielder, tunic flapping in the air. Chichiri wrapped his arms under Hikou’s, and his tunic formed a perfect sphere around them.

 

“Tasuki! Use your fire power on my robe! Concentrate everything on burning the robe! If you do that, we’ll break the water wall and the flames will reach inside his barrier!” Chichiri shouted.

 

Tasuki’s fingers twitched against the handle of his tessen. “What? What the hell are ya talkin’ about? If I do that, you’ll die, too!”

 

“We don’t have much time!” Chichiri screamed. “Do it, Tasuki!”

 

Horror filled Tasuki’s amber eyes. “Yeah, but not this way!”

 

Inside the robe, Hikou turned over his shoulder, smirking at the monk as he held him fast. “Your penetrating my water barrier is quite an impressive feat, Chichiri. However, you can’t use any special powers in here. Holding me is taking all of your strength. His flames? That amateurish trick will never work. You’re such a fool, Chichiri.”

 

Ignoring him, Chichiri turned his attention back to the immobile bandit outside the barrier. “My body can’t take this pressure very much longer! Do it, Tasuki! Do it now!”

 

Tasuki shook his head, painful memories of Chiriko’s sacrifice filling his mind. “No! It’s all happenin’ again! It’s the same thing! God damn it!”

 

Taka watched as his friend released a slew of curses, and just as he was prepared to do the same thing, the gentle call of his name snapped him from his stupor. He turned his attention to the brunette priestess as she floated in the sphere of water.

 

“Save Chichiri, Taka,” she choked out weakly. “Save him. Please.”

 

Taka’s eyes widened as he watched consciousness escape her, and he jerked his head to his sister as she stood silent next to him. She held out her palm, her staff glittering to life back into her hand. They exchanged a quick glance at one another, silently forming a plan together. As soon as Atsuna nodded to him, Taka spun over his shoulder at the still-cursing bandit. “Tasuki!”

 

The bandit lifted his tear-filled eyes, his glare snapped back and forth between the siblings. Taking a deep breath against his straining lungs, he flexed his knuckles over his tessen, positioning it into an attack stance. “Run, Tama!” He lifted his tessen above his head, flames flickering at the tips. He watched as Taka spun around and sprinted forward. “Rekka Shinen!”

 

Inside the robe, Hikou tensed against Chichiri’s hold. “The barrier. It’s collapsing.”

 

“Don’t be afraid, Hikou,” Chichiri spoke up softly. “You’re not going to be alone this time.” His fingers threaded through his former friend’s, holding tight. “I have your hand. And this time, I’m not going to let go of you. In heaven, the three of us will be reunited.”

 

Hikou’s breath stilled at his words, eyes widening. “Let me go,” he murmured.

 

On the outside, as Taka continued to sprint towards the enflamed robe, Atsuna held her staff horizontal, quietly chanting a spell of her own. White light glowed around her body as she stood next to Tasuki, who had his eyes closed as he concentrated on burning the water barrier.

 

Atsuna’s chant ended, and the light forming around her body fluttered off, her staff dissipating into little white fireflies of light. Her power rushed forward in a grand whirlwind, forming around Taka’s body as he continued forward. She snapped her gaze over to the bandit standing next to her. “Tasuki! Do it now!”

 

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Tasuki’s eyes flashed open. He pulled his tessen back again, tapping into a second-level fire spell. “Haku Ro En!” Swinging the diamond weapon down, the spherical robe burst into flames, crumbling the water barrier around Hikou and Chichiri.

 

Taka pulled his fist back and cried out as Atsuna’s light swirled around his hand, protecting him from the flames surrounding him as he burst through the fallen barrier. Inside the flames stood Hikou and Chichiri, and he slammed his fist straight into Hikou’s middle. Atsuna’s light gave Taka’s fist a much-needed boost of power, knocking the air from Hikou’s lungs and throwing his influence over water off kilter.

 

“I…I can’t believe this is happening,” Hikou choked as he stumbled over. “Against mere children…”

 

Chichiri stepped back, eye wide, as darkness spread over Hikou’s body.

 

The bubble holding Miaka airborne popped, and she fell straight into Taka’s waiting arms. He knelt down, cradling her as she coughed up the water that filled her lungs. Taka smiled wide when she opened her eyes, smiling up at him. He turned over his shoulder at Tasuki and Atsuna. “Hey, Miaka’s okay! We did it!”

 

Tasuki stumbled against a rock, holding his tessen limply against the rocky floor. “Yeah, we did. But my nerves are shot. I thought we were all gonna die for a second, ya jerk. I’m beat.”

 

Atsuna cupped a palm over her mouth, muffling her giggle. She rested her free hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up at her. Their eyes connected for a short moment until Tasuki let go of his tessen, his fingers spreading through hers. He squeezed tight, and in a wordless silence, they both knew that everything would be all right for them.

 

 

 

 

Chichiri leaned over Hikou, the remnants of his body submerged within the water he once controlled. “Why…why aren’t you letting go of my hand?” Hikou croaked, his eyes falling upon the monk as he hovered protectively above him.

 

Smiling, Chichiri only tightened his grip. “I told you I wouldn’t let you go this time.”

 

Hikou stared blankly up at him. “We will all be reunited in heaven. You’re still such a nice guy. That’s why she loved you. She always loved you, Chichiri.”

 

“Hikou, don’t.”

 

“Did you ever believe that she would ever betray you? I never meant to take her away from you. Just once I wanted to hold her in my arms, feel the softness of her lips, the warmth of her skin. She valued faithfulness so much that she didn’t think she deserved to be with you after being kissed by another man. It was only once. I can’t say I didn’t understand her reasoning. Yes, I was the one who wrecked it all. I deserved to die. But I hated you, and I let a bitter demon possess me. And for the sake of a fool like me, you were hurt. If she had seen that scar, she would be hurt.”

 

Chichiri’s face fell, pain striking him through the heart as he watched his friend’s appearance continue to deteriorate. “That moment when I let you go, I should have held on no matter what! I should have held on to you! When I saw you there lying lifeless in the water, I felt lost. I couldn’t move a muscle. If I had the powers I have now, I would have saved you. Somehow.” He closed his eye, regret filling his veins once more.

 

Hikou released a long sigh of air. “Oh, Chichiri, we were young. Could really close friends really have been so quick to distrust each other?”

 

Chichiri snapped his eye open, tears pouring down his scarlet-flushed cheeks. “What are you saying? You are my dearest friend even now! And you always will be. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry. Don’t go!” He closed his hand tighter around his friend’s hand, and as he did so, it turned to water, bursting into drops that sprinkled over his own hand. “Hikou!”

 

“To water I return, Houjun. Forgive me. Please.”

 

Chichiri succumbed to his cries as his friends hovered around him, as well as the necklace Hikou adorned, the last thing he left behind for the friend he lost long ago.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna leaned over the windowsill, staring out into the continuing darkness of night. Despite the fact she could see nothing and everything else around her was asleep, she felt a warming level of comfort. Everything seemed to be shifting back into a relative state of normalcy. She felt at ease for one of the first times in a while.

 

She could hear her friends speaking in the next room and knew that one of them would undoubtedly come for her if she lingered alone for too long. Pushing herself away from the windowsill, she released a deep breath and loosened her shoulders. Her fingers fell away from the wood of the window and she spun around, a smile plastered across her lips.

 

Her eyes did not meet the open door as she thought it would. Instead, lavender matched with tired amber. Atsuna hesitated for a moment, her gaze traveling over the bandit’s form. He was slumping over, blinking slowly. Licking her lips of their sudden dryness, she stepped towards him. “You look exhausted,” she said softly. “Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to get some rest.”

 

Tasuki nodded once. “Yeah. I’m pretty tired after today,” he answered quietly.

 

Atsuna glided her hand along the top of his shoulder. “Well, then, I’ll leave you to your sleep. I’m going to join the others.” She stepped to the side, preparing to walk around him, but a hand clamped over her arm, tugging her back.

 

“Wait,” Tasuki said, shaking his head. “I…I haven’t apologized to ya yet.”

 

Atsuna stared at him for a moment before smiling. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I know everything that I need to know.”

 

Tasuki rested his hands on her arms and leaned forward, his forehead grazing against hers. “Is it really that easy?” he murmured. “Can ya really forgive me just like that? After everythin’ I did to ya?”

 

Atsuna slid her palm over his cheek. “It _is_ that easy because you’ve done nothing to require my forgiveness. I know just as well as you do what prompted everything. You can’t be held accountable for that.” Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes. “You weren’t the only one made a slave to the hidden darkness in your heart.”

 

Tasuki pulled away from her, head tilted to the side in confusion. “What? What are ya talkin’ about?”

 

“I was affected by the darkness just as you were, and because of it, I was almost convinced that I hated Miaka for trying to take you away from me, even though I was aware Miaka knew nothing about what was going on with us. I feel ashamed for letting the darkness affect my judgment. Otherwise, I would have noticed earlier that you were being affected by a spell. I could have stopped it. But my own darkness clouded my vision. I could have stopped all of this from transpiring had I known.”

 

As Atsuna snapped her head up, prepared to continue her tearful explanation, Tasuki’s mouth crashed over hers like a warm ocean wave. The force of his sudden kiss sent her staggering backwards, Atsuna’s fingers quickly tangling up into his wild hair. Tasuki wrapped his arms around her back, yanking her tight against the contours of his body.

 

Tasuki’s tongue slid into her mouth, prompting a moan to vibrate against her throat. It was warm, smooth, and inviting to have his taste swarm her, to have his hands glide gently under her shirt and against the soft curve of her back. She surrendered to the passion of his kiss, the apology unspoken behind it.

 

As the bandit pulled away, releasing a ragged breath of air, he folded a stray lock of indigo hair behind her ear. His mouth nipped teasingly against hers. “I love ya so damn much,” he rasped. “I hope ya know that.”

 

Atsuna’s fingers curled into his sleeves, and she smiled against him. “I’ve always known, Tasuki. I’ll always know.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m really pissed off,” Nuriko grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. “You’re really cold, Chichiri.”

 

Chichiri peered up at his comrade as he sat on a small bench in the corner of the room, Mitsukake’s warm healing power flowing over him like the afternoon rays of the sun.

 

“Stop teasing him, Nuriko,” Miaka said with a giggle.

 

“We’re just all glad you made it out all right,” Mitsukake spoke up with a smile.

 

“The water in town is receding,” Hotohori informed. He turned to Atsuna, who was hovering rather protectively over Chichiri’s side. “Well done to the both of you, Chichiri and Atsuna. To Tamahome and Tasuki, as well.”

 

“It’s a lot of hard work stopping a flood,” Nuriko added.

 

“You’re pretty good at that kind of work, Nuriko,” Chiriko said, smiling wide.

 

Laughing, Nuriko nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think I am, too.” He turned to Atsuna. “So, are those two asleep?”

 

Atsuna nodded, turning slightly over her shoulder towards the doorway. “They’re dead to the world. They’ve both had a rather long day.” She peered down at the monk. “They were both insistent that they help out with your problem, Chichiri.”

 

Chichiri nodded at her. “This time, I’m indebted to them. If they hadn’t been there, I would have—” Chichiri bit off his sentence with a surprised gasp and he stood up against Mitsukake’s healing session. “Who’s there?”

 

Atsuna turned her head towards the front door, wide open to allow the night’s refreshing air into the room. Her eyes scoped over the intruder, his appearance menacing even against the cover of night. She could sense the darkness fluttering about in his heart.

 

Standing at the doorway was a man masked by the darkness, hair long and spiky. “You were able to sense my life force. Impressive, Chichiri. I understand how you could have beaten Hikou. My name is Yousui, the last of the four great kings. I have come to kill the priestess of Suzaku.”

 

“What the hell is this guy jabbering about?” Nuriko asked as he took a step forward.

 

Chichiri blinked when he noticed a shimmer of light in the corner of his eye. Strings were now staggered about the room in all directions. “Miaka, everyone, stay where you are! Don’t move!”

 

“They have encompassed our bodies, as well,” Hotohori observed with a frown. “How is this possible?”

 

Nuriko winced when he pulled back his hand, taking a string along with it. “It looks that way, Your Majesty. And they don’t look like normal threads, either.”

 

Just as Atsuna was about to offer her thoughts on the matter, she felt a familiar kick of energy in the bottom of her stomach. She snapped her head to the side, peering over Yousui’s shoulder with unblinking eyes.

 

Chichiri noticed Atsuna’s sudden tension immediately. “Atsuna? What is it?”

 

Slowing shaking her head, Atsuna swallowed the growing lump against her throat. “It…it can’t be. It just can’t be.”

 

Chichiri opened his mouth to question her, but as he did so, he caught a red flash of light from outside. Jerking his head towards Yousui, he watched as a red life force blast caught the final king in a crossfire of familiar holy power.

 

Atsuna’s heart skipped against her chest as a red symbol flickered in the dead of night, filling her with warmth she hadn’t felt for what seemed like ages.

 

“That life force…” Chichiri stammered with a widened eye.

 

“It’s definitely him,” Mitsukake said firmly.

 

The threads dissipated from around their bodies, and Atsuna took several steps towards the open door, hands trembling at her sides.

 

“It’s time for you to get lost, Yousui.”

 

Atsuna finally found the ability to blink, wondering if she was being ruthlessly tricked. Was she truly hearing the comforting, deep voice she could never forget? Was she truly staring into the same lavender eyes as her own? Was she really looking upon the glowing red ogre symbol that prompted a childhood of teasing?

 

“Hikari above,” she whispered. “Kishuku?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode Nine**

Atsuna forced herself to blink once, twice, three times before she realized that it was no illusion that Tamahome, her twin brother, was standing before her with a pulsing red aura that waved warmth into her very being. Her heart skipped hard against her ribcage, proof that she was living and not at all within some kind of dream.

 

He was really there. Tamahome was alive.

 

“This is impossible,” Nuriko finally stammered. “I can’t believe it.”

 

Atsuna swallowed the growing lump in her throat and turned her gaze to Miaka, who stood as still as the night around them. The young woman was much in the same state as she: blinking back tears, holding her breath, and in utter disbelief.

 

The priestess slowly shifted her head, staring into the lavender eyes of the light bearer. Both women looked past the other for an answer, for support, for anything to help them make sense of the situation. But nothing came.

 

Atsuna was the first to break their eye contact in favor of looking upon her brother once more. His eyes moved from Miaka to her, and his lips curled into a smile that made her heart flutter back to an even pace. “It’s really him,” Atsuna whispered, taking two cautious steps forward. “My brother is here.”

 

 

 

 

It took a short moment for Taka to shake off the warm haze of his slumber. He attempted to shift from his position but found a heavy Tasuki draped halfway over him. Taka groaned and forcibly nudged him away, rousing a loud snore from the bandit’s throat.

 

“Tub of lard,” Taka mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up on his palms. He blinked lazily and chuckled as he turned away from the slumbering bandit, his eyes settling on the full-length mirror on the other side of the room.

 

Breath escaped him, his eyes widening as he came to grips with the fact that he was still not sleeping, that what he saw was not a dream. Or a nightmare.

 

Tasuki shuffled behind him, thrusting himself into a seated position with a long yawn. “Man, I can’t believe how good I slept,” he said with a chuckle. “Are ya hungry, Tama?” Tasuki watched his friend from behind, waiting for an answer that didn’t come. He pushed himself from the bed and walked up behind him, slapping his broad hand on Taka’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?”

 

Tasuki felt Taka’s shoulder twitch under his fingers, and he turned his head forward to catch his friend’s expression.

 

Only Taka wasn’t reflecting in the mirror.

 

The bandit stared in horror as his hand gripped air, despite the fact he felt the fabric of Taka’s shirt under his hold, clutched the taut muscles of his shoulder. He watched as Taka staggered forward, his fingers gripping over the age-bitten wood of the mirror.

 

“I’m standing right here. You’re a mirror, right? Reflect me,” Taka begged. “Why won’t you reflect me?” The dark-haired man faltered to his knees, sobs wrenching from his throat as he snapped his eyes shut. He hoped that when he opened them again, his reflection would be staring back at him, but he felt far too fearful to open his eyes to find that out.

 

Tasuki released a long, low sigh and walked up behind his friend, his hand finding his shoulder again. “Tama.”

 

Taka jerked to his feet, spinning around and clasping his fingers over the bandit’s shoulders. “Don’t tell anyone about this, especially not Miaka or Atsuna. Please don’t, Tasuki.”

 

Tasuki watched his friend’s emotional dam crack further, and his rested his hand comfortingly on his friend’s. “Tama.”

 

The door latch clicked behind them, snapping them both from their conversation. Taka and Tasuki jerked from one another and found Chichiri and Chiriko at the doorway.

 

“You two have to come quick! There’s trouble!” Chichiri announced. His brows furrowed into his eyes. “Tamahome has arrived.”

 

 

 

 

Atsuna couldn’t stop blinking. As many times as she’d laid eyes on her brother, it just didn’t seem possible. Her eyes continued to shift between Tamahome and Taka as they sat across from one another at the table. They both looked remarkably alike and in some ways acted alike, but as soon as Taka came to their world, Atsuna could spot the differences.

 

But she still considered him her brother.

 

“Two days ago, Suzaku Seikun appeared to me,” Tamahome started, his eyes connecting with those of his sister’s. “He asked me to awaken and lend him my strength. He said that my phantom replacement wouldn’t survive the coming assault. He thought him and I would be able to merge if all the stones were gathered, but he told me that I needed to return to Miaka and be with her. I guess I was sleeping all this time, protected by Suzaku’s holy power. He said it was to keep someone named Tenkou from sensing my life force.”

 

Hotohori folded his arms over his chest. “If Suzaku anticipated Tenkou’s arrival, then it’s entirely feasible.”

 

“Yes, it’s certainly possible,” Mitsukake agreed with a firm nod.

 

Nuriko’s face furrowed. “I understand what you’re saying, but still…” His eyes fell over Taka, who continued to sit silently, his head lowered towards his lap.

 

Chiriko turned to the monk standing next to him, casting him a questioning glance. “Chichiri?”

 

The blue-haired monk said nothing, however. He had nothing _to_ say. He was just as baffled as the rest of his comrades.

 

“I…I can’t believe this,” Taka finally mumbled, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. “I can’t believe that I’m…just a phantom. We’ve been praying to Suzaku for me to be reborn, and now he does this?” His hands curled over his knees, pushing himself from his bench, and he fled from the room, unable to stand the sensation of his lungs being crushed by the newfound information.

 

Miaka stood from her chair, taking several steps towards the front door. “Taka!”

 

“Miaka.”

 

The priestess turned around upon hearing her name from the lips of the man she first met in the book all those years ago. Her eyes fell upon his, his smile as gentle as the air she breathed.

 

“You believe that it’s me, don’t you?” Tamahome asked. His smile faded into a serious frown. “No, you _know_ that it’s me.”

 

Miaka whimpered and slowly shook her head. “I…I don’t know.” Her fingers found their way into her hair, cupping her forehead as the room began to spin. Her head took off from her, and she staggered, blackness welcoming her as her friends’ called out to her worriedly. But it was the last thing she remembered before her body hit the cold floor.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna stood outside against a tree trunk, uncaring of the cool bark biting against her back. She stared up into the night sky, seeking respite that just didn’t want to come. She sought answers, as well, and hoped that Hikari would answer her, comfort her fleeting heart.

 

But nothing came. She remained stuck in a black hole with no escape, no light to help guide her way.

 

A twig snapped behind her, and Atsuna turned over her shoulder, finding Tasuki walking towards her. “Hey, ya doin’ okay?”

 

Atsuna sighed deeply and shook her head. “No. I don’t know,” she answered. She folded her arms under her breasts and leaned her head against the tree. “I feel like I could pass out myself. I know exactly how Miaka must be feeling right now. And poor Taka. I just --”

 

“I know. It’s weird to see ‘em both standin’ next to each other,” Tasuki interrupted with a nod. He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure Suzaku has a good reason fer doin’ all o’ this. Ya shouldn’t worry too much about it. I’m sure both of ‘em will be okay. Miaka will be, too. She just needs some time to process all this. I think we all kinda do.”

 

Atsuna choked back a whimper and leaned into his side. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. “Something isn’t right,” she whispered.

 

Tasuki pulled his head back, looking down at her as she continued to hide her face against his arm. “What?”

 

After a short moment of hesitation, Atsuna peered up at him, her usually calm eyes somewhat dark and aggravated. “I don’t know what Suzaku has planned or how any of this is happening, but something just isn’t right. At first, I thought it could be possible. But I know my brother, and that man…that man that calls himself Tamahome is not him.”

 

 

 

 

Taka felt as if he was wrenching his own heart from his chest. He felt defeated, cold, alone as he walked from the room where Miaka slept, where the real Tamahome stood watch over her. He’d surrendered the wedding ring to the real man Miaka loved. He stepped back for her, to make things easier for her. Now all that was left for him was to return to his own world and remain there until he eventually disappeared, or whatever would happen to him now. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. He wanted to remain as numb as he felt.

 

“Tama!”

 

Taka stopped slowly in his tracks and turned over his shoulder to find Tasuki and Atsuna both coming out of the trees. The other Suzaku warriors followed suit, all of them emerging from the trees in different directions, as if they planned to bar him from leaving the grounds.

 

“Where do ya think yer goin’ at a critical time like this?” Tasuki demanded, a slender brow raised above impatient amber eyes.

 

Taka flashed him a small smile before averting his gaze from the bandit’s. “I’m going back home.”

 

“Even though we haven’t confronted Tenkou and taken care of him yet?” Chiriko asked, his eyes saddened.

 

Taka shook his head. “You have the real celestial warrior now, so you don’t need me,” Taka pointed out softly.

 

Nuriko smiled sardonically before scoffing loud. “So you’re running. You can’t compete with the original, so you’re giving up and leaving Miaka.” Nuriko’s eyes shifted over to Atsuna, who stood with her hands folded and pressed against her stomach. “You’re leaving Atsuna, too. Is that it? I never thought you were that kind of guy.”

 

Taka turned towards Atsuna, the woman he thought was his sister -- until the real Tamahome showed himself. “This is hurting you with me being around, Atsuna. Don’t lie. It’s hurting Miaka, too. She’ll be torn between the two of us if I stay.” His eyes settled on the silent bandit who stood next to Atsuna with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “You saw it, Tasuki. You saw that I didn’t have a reflection in the mirror. I’m just a shadow. This…this is for the best. Miaka and Tamahome are together again. Atsuna has her brother back. And now Suzaku’s holy power can be reawakened.”

 

“You could be wrong!” Chiriko exclaimed, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. “I was so sure that you were Tamahome! I’m _still_ sure! You’re him!”

 

“But I’m not,” Taka interrupted with a slow shake of his head. “I don’t have the character mark or that kind of power. I can’t protect Miaka as well as the real Tamahome could.” He lifted his hands, noticing a faint, familiar, red glimmer surrounding his body. “See? Suzaku’s telling me to go, too.” A sad smile crawled upon his face.

 

Hotohori took a step forward. “It was you who allowed me to embrace my son. You remember that, don’t you?”

 

Nuriko nodded quickly. “That’s right! You’ve dealt with excruciating pain, and you even resisted my ability to hold you down!”

 

Taka only closed his eyes, the somber smile remaining on his face. He stayed silent as every one of his friends gave their own testimonial.

 

Chichiri was not deterred by his friend’s stillness. He slipped off his mask, revealing his serious but sad expression. “It was you. You were the one who risked your life to save Hikou and me, to give us the chance to make amends after so many hurtful years had passed. You did that, you know.”

 

Chiriko balled his small hands into fists, knuckles bleeding white. “We don’t need powers or a mirror or a character mark to know your worth!” he sobbed. “Who cares about all that?”

 

“Chiriko,” Taka interrupted, finally opening his eyes to peer over at the young warrior. “Forgive me, but I still don’t remember how you died in battle. I don’t know you.”

 

The boy bit back another sob, slamming his eyes shut to make way for more tears to trickle down his reddened cheeks.

 

Mitsukake couldn’t offer anything other than a solemn “Tamahome” as Tasuki walked towards his friend slowly.

 

“From the very beginning, you believed in me,” the bandit started, his brows furrowing deep into amber pools. “And you kept believing in me. Tell me ya already forgot _that_! You swore to me that your feelings for Miaka would never change! Do you really just wanna disappear an’ forget ya ever said anythin’ like that?”

 

Taka stared over at him, his smile never wavering, as Tasuki’s face softened, eyes widening at his friend’s silence. “Don’t go yet.”

 

The bandit watched as the red light brightened, engulfing Taka in a scarlet brilliance fit for the power of a god. “Don’t go!” he shouted.

 

“Thank you. All of you. Take care of yourselves,” Taka replied simply.

 

And then Suzaku’s light swallowed him, leaving Tasuki barreling forward, screaming his name, and falling to his knees where his friend stood not 10 seconds earlier. He bit back a curse, grumbling under his breath as his fingers dug into the soft, cool earth below. Gritting his teeth, he turned over his shoulder, staring straight into the lavender eyes of Atsuna. They were filled with tears.

 

They all stood in the clearing in silence, none offering any words of wisdom or comfort for the other.

 

 

 

 

About an hour later, Miaka ran about the grounds in her bathrobe in a panic. She shouted out Taka’s name over and over. When she had awoken to Taka gone and no one offering an explanation, she hurriedly had jumped from her bed in a frantic search. That was 20 minutes ago.

 

Tasuki stood leaning against a window with his arms crossed tight over his chest, watching Miaka fail miserably at her investigation for Taka. Tamahome sat on the other side of the window, peering slowly to Tasuki.

 

“Well, someone’s gonna have to tell her,” Tasuki said. Deep down, he hoped it wouldn’t be him. He didn’t like seeing her cry or upset.

 

“I’ll do it,” Tamahome offered.

 

Without turning his head, Tasuki’s eyes slid over Tamahome’s face, nodding once in confirmation. “Good idea.” Hesitating for just a moment to take in Tamahome’s visage, he turned and walked away, silently praying that Miaka would come out of the truth unscathed. But he knew that was just wishful thinking on his part.

 

Tamahome stood up from his chair and walked over to the mirror, staring at his reflection. He lifted his hand, shifting his hand under the overhead light as he watched the small gem on his ring glimmer, the ring Taka had returned to him. “Yes, it’s time. It’s time that I told her everything.”

 

 

 

 

Miaka fidgeted in her chair, wringing her hands together in her lap as Tamahome explained Taka’s absence to her. “He decided to leave because he felt that he would be tying you down and that he had no reason to stay here anymore.” Tamahome shook his head. “I’m sorry that I didn’t try to stop him, but I didn’t think that I could.”

 

Tamahome leaned over her, their noses nearly touching. He watched Miaka’s cheeks warm up in a pink blush. “I know it’s going to be hard for you, but I want you to forget about him and let me back into your life.” He flashed a smile that reminded Miaka so much about her time in the book before when she first met Tamahome, the boyish charm he seemed to exude from the very moment she laid eyes on him. “I’m the one who loves you and will always love you.”

 

He inched towards her until the tips of their noses grazed together. Miaka’s eyes weighed down, the corners of her mouth curling up into a small smile. “Do you remember my promise, Miaka, to make you the happiest bride in the world? I haven’t forgotten. I love you so much.”

 

“Tamahome…”

 

He closed in on her, his lips pressing against hers hotly.

 

That was all it took. Miaka felt her stomach turn. Something wasn’t right. She couldn’t do this. It was wrong.

 

She jerked away quickly, grasping her bathrobe closer to her chest.

 

Tamahome’s eyes widened slightly, his face faltering. “Miaka?”

 

“I…I’m so confused,” Miaka murmured. “When that boy was around, it took me over a month to call him ‘Taka’ and not ‘Tamahome.’” She lifted her eyes, eyes watering with tears as she looked upon her past love. “I know that he’s a little different from Tamahome, but --”

 

“Stop it,” Tamahome interrupted, his tone biting and almost venomous. “He doesn’t matter now.”

 

Miaka ignored him. “He always had a smile on his face! Always! That big, wide smile he always wore, and he only had eyes for me!”

 

Tamahome stomped forward as Miaka raised her arms to her face, covering her eyes as if she were afraid to face him. “What can he do for you now?” he demanded. “Miaka, I’m right here in front of you! Look at me!”

 

Miaka lowered her hands, balling them into fists at her cheeks, her body tense. “There’s something wrong with you! You’re Tamahome, but you’re _not_ Tamahome! I don’t understand! I’m drawn to him when he isn’t around! He’s hurting and he needs me! He’s calling me! I know he is! Taka is calling me!”

 

As if on cue, Suzaku’s heavenly red light burst above her, and she closed her eyes tight, feeling her body being lifted up. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Taka before her, arms wide, his voice echoing her name in her ears.

 

“Taka!”

 

Tamahome never closed his eyes, despite how bright the light was as it carried Miaka away to her world and back into the arms of his shadow, Taka Sukanami.

 

Tamahome clenched his hands at his sides as his friends rushed in behind him, obviously having heard Miaka shout Taka’s name.

 

Everyone exchanged worried and curious glances at one another, and while they all stayed silent in the room, Tasuki decided to bite and step forward, preparing to discover for himself what had just happened. But as he took a step forward, Atsuna’s hand clasped around his arm. He turned to face her, and all she did was give a swift shake of the head.

 

Heeding her silent advice, Tasuki halted his advance but still asked the pressing question on everyone’s minds. “Tama, what’s going on? Where’s Miaka?”

 

Tamahome was silent for a moment, his head lowered to his feet. The continued tightening of his fists did not go unnoticed. “She’s gone. She left me.” He paused for a moment. He could feel the cautious eyes on him from behind.

 

“Wait a sec. She what?” Tasuki asked.

 

“Apparently she decided to go back to him.”

 

He slowly spun around, and as he did, a figure appeared behind him. Long, white hair framed a thin, pale-as-snow face, one carrying a very pleased smirk. Tenkou.

 

Everyone gasped simultaneously. Despite their shock, it made perfect sense. It had all been a trap from Tenkou.

 

“I knew you weren’t my brother!” Atsuna exclaiming, jabbing an incriminating finger in his direction. Her free hand balled into a tight fist. “Which means…”

 

“Yes, indeed,” Tenkou interjected with a smirk. “Taka Sukanami truly is the reincarnation of Tamahome. But my deceit played out long enough to carry out the plan I wanted. The jewels of memory you scattered so that he could be reborn, the trembling of your hearts as you searched for each of them -- what a pleasure.”

 

“You double-crosser!” Tasuki reached behind his shoulder, fully prepared to attack with his tessen, but Chichiri lay his hand over his friend’s, stopping the bandit before he could unleash his anger full force upon their adversary.

 

“Tasuki, stop!” the monk shouted. “This is not the time, you know!”

 

“I know you all care for your friend far too much to kill Tamahome. Even though now you know this form as Yousui, all of Tamahome’s jewels are inside of him now, including those of Chiriko’s and Mitsukake’s, as well,” Tenkou explained. “All of his memories belong to Yousui.” He closed his eyes momentarily, almost as if he were basking in his victory. Chuckling, he reopened his eyes, his smirk curling wider. “And now I sense your need for revenge.”

 

Tenkou’s golden-amber eyes traveled to Yousui, whose ogre symbol, just like the one Tamahome bore, glowed to life on his forehead. “All of you will die,” he said, a cruel, uncharacteristic smirk spreading across his lips.

 

“If you deem it acceptable, try to beat Tamahome -- and destroy his memories right along with him,” Tenkou spoke up.

 

Both men’s bodies phased away slowly, their dark chuckling echoing throughout the room until the Suzaku warriors were left in the room alone and silent, left to ponder what their next move would be.

 

After a moment, Chichiri turned to Tasuki, whose eyes were closed and his head lowered in thought. “What do we do, Tasuki?”

 

Tasuki opened his eyes and scoffed. “Don’t ask question you know the answers to. My life already belongs to them, and I’ll do whatever it takes to help them. Whatever it takes.”

 

 

 

 

Tenkou stood in the darkness with a knowing smiling on his face. “They’re all coming for me. They’re coming to fight me.” He turned his head slightly, Tamahome’s form appearing next to him. His garb had changed to battle gear, dressed in dark blue and green. “Yousui, or rather, Tamahome, go.”

 

Yousui lifted his hand, Tamahome’s wedding ring still perched on his ring finger. He clenched his hand into a fist and nodded once. “Yes, sir.”

 

 

 

 

Miaka and Taka held one another, still basking in the glow of their reunification in their world, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The famililar red glow of Suzaku dissipated from around them, and when they looked around, neither of them could tell where the God of Love had dropped them.

 

“Where are we?” Taka asked, peering down at Miaka.

 

She opened her mouth, prepared to offer a response, but prickles of pain shot through every inch of her body in the blink of an eye. She let out a bloodcurdling cry, and Taka jerked at her side, confused and taken off guard as he watched small strings of energy shooting through Miaka’s body, suspending her in air.

 

“Miaka!”

 

He felt something barrage at him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back several feet away from where Miaka’s body so painfully remained hovering in the air. It happened so quickly that he wasn’t able to see exactly what it was.

 

But when Taka lifted his head, he knew exactly what it had been.

 

Tamahome.

 

“It’s between you and me now,” Tamahome said to him. His body glowed purple, causing Taka’s stomach to roil with sickness. There was something very eerie and evil about him. He lifted his palm, a pulsating, red sphere beginning to form at the center of his hand. “You want to save Miaka, don’t you?”

 

He launched the energy sphere at Taka, thrusting right into his chin and knocking him back another foot. Tamahome took another step forward and turned his head to face Miaka. Blood started to seep from her many wounds, and her eyes lowered in pain as she fought to keep hold of her consciousness.

 

“This is all your fault, Miaka,” Tamahome said sternly. He peered down at his ring, moving his hand back and forth to watch the small jewel glimmer in the light. “Even after how much I have loved you, you still chose this weakling over me.”

 

Taka lifted himself to one knee, his eyes burning. “Leave her alone,” he stammered, fighting against his better judgment at all the pain shooting through him. “Be a man and let her go.”

 

Tamahome’s eyes flared, and the violet glowing around his body changed to scarlet. The ogre symbol pulsed on his forehead. “Miaka belongs to me!” He shouted, shooting a volley of energy blasts in Taka’s direction.

 

Taka stood on both of his feet, preparing to stand his ground -- and stand for Miaka.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna’s head jerked up, releasing a small gasp from the middle of her throat, and she turned to look at Chichiri. He felt it, too.

 

“Tasuki!” Chichiri called for his friend, prompting him and the rest of the Suzaku warriors to avert their attention towards the clearing leading into the forest before them.

 

A familiar deep-throated chuckle resounded around them as a murky purple haze appeared before them. “Yes, you two are very perceptive, Chichiri and Atsuna. Taka and the priestess are here. Now then, aren’t you going to come join them?”

 

Nuriko cracked his knuckles, smirking playfully. “Well, thanks. That’s awfully kind of you.”

 

Tasuki nodded in agreement, matching Nuriko’s grin with one of his own. “We finally get to meet you face to face.”

 

“Oh, I look forward to it,” Tenkou’s voice rang around them. And with another deep laugh, his presence dissipated.

 

“So,” Nuriko started, turning to face his comrades, “should we go pick them up?”

 

“Yes,” Hotohori replied with an affirmative nod. “It will be the final battle. Our quest ends here.”

 

Chichiri removed his mask, showcasing his serious demeanor. He was ready.

 

“This is going to be so exciting!” Chiriko gushed with a smile.

 

“But we can’t get careless,” Mitsukake added.

 

Atsuna released a heavy sigh, unclenching her hands and loosening her fingers. “I agree. But this should be the end of his terror. I say we end this now.”

 

Tasuki snickered and reached for his trusty tessen, pulling the diamond weapon from his back. “So, Chichiri, how should we announce ourselves when we go in? Can I open the show?”

 

“Leave that part to me!”

 

Responding to the high-pitched female voice, everyone turned around, finding Nyan-Nyan floating before them with a giddy smile.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Tasuki demanded.

 

“You really do show up at the most dramatic moment, don’t you?” Nuriko asked.

 

Nyan-Nyan flashed her usual peace sign, releasing a giggle. “Nyan!”

 

Atsuna couldn’t hide her smile. “So, shall we retrieve Miaka and my brother?” She sighed. “My _real_ brother.”

 

 

 

 

Punch after punch landed on Taka’s thin body, slamming against his jaw, his cheek, his chest, his side, any exposed body part Tamahome could find to take down the one man who threatened him.

 

Taka shook off the pain and pulled his fist back, throwing it straight for Tamahome. But before it could land on his face, Tamahome phased out of the way, reappearing quickly behind him and lifting his elbow high.

 

“Too slow!” Tamahome shouted, slamming his elbow down on the top of Taka’s head.

 

“Stop it!” Miaka cried out, sobs wracking her chest. A tear trickled down her cheek. “Stop it…”

 

Tamahome ignored her pleas, instead opting to look down at the motionless body of his opponent. “No way am I letting you take Miaka from me.” He bent down to one knee, grasping a fistful of Taka’s hair until he was lifted to eye level. “Now, why don’t you just disappear already?”

 

Biting through the pain, Taka cracked a smile and opened his eyes, staring back up at Tamahome. “What are you so afraid of?” he asked. “Only kids get crazy with jealousy. Do you really have so little confidence in yourself?”

 

Tamahome’s eyes widened at his bravado, but before he could accost him in return, Taka’s fist slammed right against his jaw, sending him flying backwards several feet. Taka stood from his vulnerable position, spitting out a mouthful of blood from his loosened teeth. “I’m not going to lose this battle. And I won’t lose against myself, either.”

 

“Damn you!” Tamahome shouted, yanking himself to his feet. “Damn you!” He summoned energy into his palms, preparing for a final attack that would end this battle once and for all. “Die!”

 

Taka heard Miaka scream his name in the background, but he didn’t move. Eyes wide, he only watched the large blast of red energy speed towards him. Not knowing what to do, he crossed his arms in front of his face, his only thought of defense, and prepared as much as he knew how to for the impact.

 

But after several long seconds, no impact came. Instead, the dust surrounding him began to settle down and the noise from the careening blast quieting to nothing. Taka hadn’t realized that he shut his eyes until he was already slowly opening them again.

 

As the dust gave way, Taka heard Tamahome’s victorious laughter. “I told you that I could not be defeated, but you did not want to --” A gasp ripped through the warrior’s throat, prompting Taka to open his eyes all the way and lower his arms.

 

What he found made his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode Ten**

 

Miaka stood before Taka, arms and legs stretched wide, energy strings waving in the air as they protruded from her body. Taka’s eyes lowered to her midsection, where blood began to seep through her shirt. “No…Miaka…”

 

Miaka slowly turned her head, her eyes weighed down and her face pale. “Ta…ka…” Her voice was throaty, grainy, as if she had swallowed sand.

 

Before Taka could even attempt a response, she fell down before him, her body limp at his knees. Blood slowly began to pool around her. Taka felt the world spin around him for but a moment as he fell completely before her, his hands shaky as they reached for her. But he didn’t touch her, lest she crumble into pieces.

 

Tamahome’s arms lowered slowly in disbelief. “No. Miaka.”

 

A fist slammed through a nearby door, shattering the wood effortlessly.

 

Nuriko chuckled, clasping his fist close to his body triumphantly. “Man, it feels so great to be in a real body again!”

 

Atsuna smiled, happy that Nyan-Nyan had granted Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake physical forms to fight Tenkou off. She turned her head, realizing that something far more important had to be dealt with, and when she did, her whole world crashed on top of her.

 

“No!” she shouted, stumbling backwards right into Chichiri. The monk wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her, then turned his head to see what had Atsuna so distraught.

 

Miaka lie lifeless in Taka’s lap, a puddle of dark red blood pooled around them both. Taka sat unmoving, eyes wide, arms to his sides. Tamahome, or Yousui as the Suzaku warriors knew him truthfully to be, stood as motionless and silent as Taka, not knowing how to react, not knowing what to say or do.

 

Atsuna clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs, her body trembling more with every passing second. “How…” She swallowed the dryness in her throat, shakily pulling her hand from her mouth. “How could I not have felt this?”

 

“Her life force is completely gone,” Chichiri said softly, almost unbelieving as the rest of his comrades at seeing their priestess dead before them.

 

Hotohori unsheathed his sword, and Tasuki gripped tightly onto his tessen, channeling his anger into the weapon until flames burst from the tips. Both warriors rushed forward, prepared to accost the fake Tamahome for the death of their priestess, but as they did, they both ran into an electrical barrier, crackling against their skin until they jumped back from it.

 

A familiar chuckle reverberated throughout the room. “She destroyed herself, as well as the one she loves. In the crimson clothes your own lover’s hands dressed you in and accompanied by his shattered heart, she now weds the darkness.” Tenkou appeared before them, his long hair now tied up high in a ponytail and his former garb gone in favor of white robes. “It was so predictable that it almost bores me. I suppose that it must have been their destiny.”

 

Chichiri’s uninjured eye widened, scarlet blazing with an anger he rarely felt. “Your plan was always to destroy us this way, wasn’t it, Tenkou?” he demanded. He pointed his staff incriminatingly toward the man who called himself a god.

 

“Now, Chichiri, even I cannot kill anyone. Gods merely lead people to the way they are. For ages, I have awaited this moment in the _Universe of the Four Gods_. In the last thousand years, human desires have grown while the power of love has weakened. The evil within man is what gives me power, and within the realm of the scroll, I became a god. I was worshipped by various people in this world. Nakago’s tribe was among them. But my true ambition of existing in the real world required enormous negative energy. And that energy had to be directly focused at me. You were the most adequately qualified. I’m going back now to the land of my dreams, along with this ancient capital of Hei-Jou.”

 

A bright white light filtered in behind him, and his body began to fade inside. “Miaka Yuki, Taka Sukunami, I thank you both. Once I smash the gate of Suzaku, I can leave this place for eternity.”

 

“Over my dead body!” Tasuki shouted. He turned to his friends. “We need to get through the barrier to Tama and Miaka!”

 

“Hold on,” Atsuna said, her voice firm with resolve. She snapped her fingers, a pole of light forming into her staff in her palm. “I will try to break the barrier myself.”

 

“I’m coming as soon as I can!” Mitsukake shouted over the growing wind as Atsuna chanted her spell in hopes of getting through to Taka and Miaka. While she continued to chant, everyone shouted for Taka and Miaka, each telling them in their own words to hold on, that they would be there to help them as soon as they could, that they would not give up on them.

 

But Taka didn’t hear any of them. All he heard was Miaka’s calming voice echoing in his head.

 

“Taka. Taka.”

 

He looked up and saw Miaka’s shining face before him, smiling happily. “You are stronger than you realize. You can defeat Tenkou.” Her body descended upon him, kneeling in front of him. He could feel her hands as they cupped his face gingerly in her palms, soft as he’d always remembered them. “Can you hear their voices, the voices of our friends calling out? It’s the voices of the people who love us and give us strength. And that’s why we can conquer anything. I will be here with you to laugh and cry with you. Always. We live as one.”

 

Taka blinked out of his stupor, her words of wisdom ringing in his ears. He eased himself away from Miaka’s lifeless body and stood, taking small steps towards Tamahome, who, in turn, took a cautious step backwards.

 

“I might be weak, and I might not be special, but I wanted to live my life for the sake of another human being,” Taka said, his gaze far-off as he continued his advance towards Tamahome. “I don’t need to be a great person, not anymore.”

 

“Get back! Stay away from me!” Tamahome shouted. He charged a quick energy blast and launched it at Taka as a bullet of concentrated energy. It grazed the top of Taka’s shoulder, but the man didn’t stop, didn‘t flinch.

 

“I don’t have to be afraid anymore. I can believe in myself now,” Taka continued. “As long as a single person cares for me, I can be proud of the life I live.” He stopped dead in front of a cowering Tamahome and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him tight into an embrace.

 

“Don’t be afraid. Everything you are I will take into me. We will become one again. You are me.”

 

The ogre symbol on his forehead flickered, and he called out Miaka’s name in sadness, staring down at her immobile form on the floor.

 

A red beam of light reeled from the sky, surrounding the embracing men and Miaka’s still body on the floor. When the light disappeared, Taka stood with Miaka in his arms, the ogre symbol now present on his forehead and glowing to life.

 

Looking down, the water played about like a mirror, and Taka was able to see the effect Tenkou’s power had on their world. It spread like an infection with dark clouds rolling in and pillars sprouting from the ground in all directions.

 

“Tenkou! Can you hear me?” Taka shouted into the emptiness around him. “I finally understand. I was ‘me’ all along. To meet Miaka and love her, to be loved by her, and to absorb Tamahome into my being was the reason I was born in this world. So much time has been wasted because of you.”

 

Taka looked up, and standing before him was a grand red gate with Tenkou standing under it, his signature purple haze surrounding him. “Tamahome, you refuse the body I granted you? Is this your decision? Is that what you want?”

 

“Don’t ever forget -- with each step forward that one person is able to take, they evolve and grow that much stronger.”

 

The ogre symbol that had always tied him to Miaka glowed brightly until a large sphere of crimson energy spread around him, spread throughout the water around him, reaching Tenkou’s feet.

 

Tenkou closed his eyes and looked down, a small, amused smirk playing about his lips. “Indeed. Your life force has grown considerably. Taka and Tamahome could not compete. In this energy, I sense neither rage nor grief.” He opened his eyes, his smile fading behind a stern scowl. “However, it’s not enough.”

 

From Tenkou’s body branched off many violet energy strings, not unlike the ones Tamahome had used to suspend Miaka in midair. Only this time, these energy strings balled together into small spheres of concentrated energy and launched straight for Taka and Miaka like seeking missiles.

 

But as each one neared the pair, a large blast of red energy stopped every single one of them, preventing any harm from befalling the servants of Suzaku. And as each one thwarted Tenkou’s attacks, they crashed into the gate, causing it to crash and crumble around him.

 

Tenkou opened his eyes as the dust cleared around his now-destroyed gate. And as if his rage could not be fueled further, as he peered out towards Taka and Miaka, not only did he find them unscathed, but he found the cause behind each energy sphere that stopped his barrage of attacks.

 

The Suzaku warriors, as well as Atsuna, all stood in front of Taka and Miaka, poised and at the ready for battle.

 

Tasuki was the first to speak up, releasing a boisterous laugh and pointing his tessen in Tenkou’s direction. “Did ya forget about us, dumbass?”

 

Nuriko took a step forward, hands rested on his waist. “You didn’t even realize we’d broken down your barrier.”

 

“Yeah, and it wasn’t that hard, either,” Chiriko added.

 

“We will not permit you to execute your maniacal plan,” Hotohori said with resolve, his hand rested on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

 

Chichiri frowned, the slightest movement causing the rings on his staff to jingle. “And you will never lay a finger on these two ever again.”

 

Tenkou shook his head, trying to act as unimpressed and neutral as possible, even though his anger was seething. “You are all still easy prey for me.”

 

“The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth...”

 

With eyes widened, everyone, including Tenkou, turned their head up to the sky.

 

“Miaka,” Nuriko whispered.

 

“It’s the spell,” Tasuki said, his voice quiet in awe.

 

Atsuna turned around to gaze upon Taka and Miaka, only to find that both of them were no longer there. “What’s going on?”

 

“I summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the south.”

 

“It...can’t be...” Tenkou said to himself.

 

“In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue...”

 

Atsuna’s eyes widened. “It’s both of them now! Both Miaka and Tamahome!”

 

“I beseech you to appear on earth for the sake of all here who adore you and who await your presence. Come to us! And with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us. Save us and grant us our wishes. Descend to us now from the heavens above!”

 

The earth beneath them rumbled, and a grand red light materialized into Suzaku Seikun himself. He appeared as a tall, pale-skinned man with wild red hair. Behind him rose the grand phoenix, his animal self.

 

Seiryu rose from the water behind them, roaring a grand song. From a nearby forest woke Genbu, groaning long and loudly for all to hear. And in the middle of a forest clearing, Byakko stomped forward, causing the ground to quake under his thunderous howl.

 

Tenkou swallowed and turned his head back to Suzaku Seikun, who floated before him in all the grace a god was known for. The phoenix trilled behind him. “My holy power has been returned to me. And now it’s time for your legacy to be destroyed.”

 

“But...how did this happen?” Tenkou stammered. “How were Tamahome and the priestess able to revive you by sacrificing their own lives? I am a _god_.”

 

“You are no god,” Suzaku’s voice echoed, causing Tenkou to gasp under his breath. “Think back, Tenkou, to your time as a human being. You are a man born long ago here in this land of the rising sun. You are the vengeful ghost of a greed-filled man, a prince who found the _Universe of the Four Gods_ and wished to use its power to rule the world and become a god. You were executed for sorcery and erased from history.

 

“You became a god within your own insanity, a phantom who forgot that he was once a man. Furthermore, we four gods appear once more to banish you into darkness forever. Begone!”

 

No sooner did the final word leave the god’s mouth, all four beasts opened their mouths, releasing red, blue, green, and white rays of energy, completely destroying Tenkou and the remnants of the gate he was once standing under. Everything Tenkou had brought to this world explodes, leaving nothingness behind in its wake.

 

 

 

 

Tasuki’s eyes opened slowly. Without moving his body, his eyes travel to gaze upon his surroundings. He sighs at the familiarity. “So, I guess I bought it back there. I always figured the afterlife would be prettier than this. This just looks like Mt. Taikyoku.”

 

Chichiri leaned over the bandit, smiling knowingly. “That’s because it is Mt. Taikyoku, you know.”

 

“Oh. Chichiri.” Tasuki turned his eyes, eyes boring up into his comrade’s. “Are you dead, too?”

 

Chichiri’s smile faded. “We’re not dead, you know.”

 

“How come ya still have yer mask on when we’re dead?”

 

Another shadow appeared on the other side of him, and before Tasuki could turn his head to see who else had joined him in the afterlife, a finger flicked him hard in the nose, quickly gathering his attention.

 

“We’re not dead, Tasuki,” Atsuna’s voice spoke up. She rolled her eyes. “Perhaps you should turn your ears on when we speak to you. For once. Everything turned out all right.”

 

Taiitsukun floated over to them with her usual grin. “Congratulations. A job well done to all of you. You’ve defeated the demon. I’m glad to see that you all made it back here in one piece.”

 

Tasuki lifted himself up, eyes widening when Taiitsukun came over to join them at their side. “Oh, no! I must be in Hell!”

 

Rolling her eyes at Tasuki’s not-so-shocking behavior, she flicked a finger, sending out a bullet of energy. It slammed into the top of Tasuki’s head, knocking him backwards. He cried out in a usual curse, rubbing his head.

 

“Perhaps you ought to pay a little more attention to the important things,” Atsuna said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. Tasuki followed it, and with widened eyes, and noticed that floating above them in red spheres created by Nyan-Nyans were Miaka and Taka.

 

Everyone rushed around Taiitsukun, quick to ask questions about Miaka and Taka, hoping that they are all right, wondering if Tenkou was truly gone. She raised her palm up, silencing them. “Raise your hands for questions,” Taiitsukun said.

 

Tasuki thrust his hand into the air first. “Me! Me!”

 

“Any questions about my face, and you will be sorry.” Hearing Tasuki groan, Taiitsukun turned to Nuriko. “Nuriko, smack him.”

 

Immediately, Tasuki raised his arms in defense, but he wasn’t quick enough. Nuriko’s palm slammed across his face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

 

“Are Miaka and Taka all right?” Chichiri asked, taking advantage of the quick silence as his comrades watched Tasuki nurse his burning face.

 

“Do not worry. Their bodies couldn’t take that much energy, but their life forces, on the other hand, could, so they separated from their bodies to summon all four beast gods.”

 

“Hi, guys,” Miaka’s voice echoed around them. They could almost hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Can you hear us?” Taka’s voice came after, sounding jovial and quite healthy.

 

“In order to destroy Tenkou and summon Suzaku, they separated from their bodies in the other world,” Taiitsukun explained.

 

Nuriko smiled, peering up at the motionless bodies suspended in the air above them. “You two beat the demon. I knew you two could do it.”

 

“No, Nuriko,” Miaka spoke up. “That’s not quite right. You all gave us the power to do it.”

 

“You all gave us the strength through your love. It helped us to win. Thank you,” Taka added.

 

Feeling tears beading up in his eyes, Chiriko lifted his arms and buried his face in his sleeves. Atsuna looked down on the young boy and smiled, resting her hand atop his shoulder.

 

“The principles of conflict -- Know yourself, believe in yourself, and then overcome yourself,” Taiitsukun began. “Which you did, and Tenkou has been vanquished. Celestial warriors, the spell has been broken. That unfortunate brother and sister and the souls of all those turned into monsters have now been saved.”

 

Taiitsukun turned around to look at the sky, facing a giant glowing ball of light. “And now all that remains is the two of you. You currently exist only as spirits. You can live anywhere. You have a choice. You can materialize in either world. You can live here if you wish.”

 

“Here?” Miaka asked, her voice filled with happy disbelief. “We have a choice to stay here with our friends and live with them?”

 

After a moment of silence for Miaka and Taka to ponder their decision, Hotohori was the first to speak up. “Go home, you two.”

 

“Yeah,” Tasuki agreed. “There’s nothin’ better than going back to the place where you were born. Ya have friends an’ family waitin’ fer ya there.”

 

“That is true,” Hotohori added. “And weren’t you born in that world, Taka, to be with Miaka?”

 

Nuriko winked, flashing his trademark smile. “There are still many people you have in that world left to meet and get to know.

 

“And we will be reborn soon,“ Mitsukake reminded them.

 

“We will carry you within our hearts forever. We will always remember,“ Chiriko said with a smile. “We’ll be together for always.”

 

Chichiri flashed his trademark grin. “Taka, make sure Miaka is as happy as she can be. And you, too, you know.”

 

Atsuna clasped her hands together in front of her, smiling up at the sphere of light floating above them. “I’m glad that I was able to see you both again. You need to take care of one another. I’ll always be closer than you think. Be happy.”

 

“Thank you, all of you. I love you all,” Miaka replied to her friends. “You have always helped me with your strength and love. I know we don’t have to say goodbye, because we will definitely meet again.”

 

The priestess’s comrades smiled, watching closely with eyes unblinking as their bodies, as well as their spirits, faded away into the sky.

 

After a moment of silence, Taiitsukun turned to the celestial warriors. “And now it is time for Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake to rest and prepare to be reborn. Now that Tenkou has been vanquished, his spell has been erased from your souls. You may now be reborn.”

 

“And it’s about time, too,” Nuriko said with a grin. He spun around, strolling over to Chichiri, Tasuki, and Atsuna. “We’re all going to meet again someday soon. I can’t wait for that day.” He looked to Tasuki and Atsuna, offering them a knowing wink. “But in the meantime, that’ll give you the time to make do on your promise.”

 

Atsuna smiled while Tasuki felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. Atsuna grasped her friend’s hands, giving them a friendly squeeze. “We will not let you down, Nuriko.”

 

Nuriko gave a single nod in response.

 

“Take care of yourselves,” Hotohori said with a smile. “And please look in with Houki and my son.”

 

“Of course, Your Highness,” Chichiri assured. “They are in good hands, you know.”

 

“We hope that you’ll be happy,” Chiriko said, rubbing his sleeve against his cheek to wipe away a stray tear.

 

“Hey, don’t ya worry about anything, Chiriko,” Tasuki said, leaning down to pat him on the shoulder. “We’re gonna be as happy as can be. Just make sure ya get reborn. That’s all ya need to be worryin’ about fer now.”

 

“We wish you well,” Mitsukake spoke up. “Be safe.”

 

Taiitsukun suddenly cleared her throat. “It’s time.”

 

The three surviving celestial warriors gazed upon their friends somberly, each silently wishing that they could somehow stay with them. But the comfort in knowing they would be reborn warmed them. And they knew deep down that they would indeed meet again. Suzaku would make it so.

 

And while those thoughts swam through their minds, their friends’ spirits disappeared much like Miaka and Taka’s, leaving Chichiri, Tasuki, and Atsuna alone on Mt. Taikyoku with Taiitsukun.

 

Tasuki released a long, heavy sigh. “Well, I guess that’s that. It’s time to go back to the real world.” He groaned. “The real world is borin’.”

 

Atsuna slid her hand over the top of his shoulder, flashing him a smile. “Don’t you remember that you’re the leader of a whole group of bandits that seem to enjoy rowdiness? Since when do you live a life of boredom?”

 

The tangerine-haired bandit shot her a toothy grin, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively. “It’s not the gang that keeps me entertained, babe,” he growled, snaking an arm around her waist.

 

Atsuna opened her mouth to scold him for such careless speaking in front of Taiitsukun, but before she could so much as breathe, Taiitsukun floated up to the threesome, interrupting the pending conversation.

 

“It it also time for the three of you to return to your own lives,” Taiitsukun said, as if Tasuki’s evocative statement had never been spoken. “I will teleport you back.” She lifted her hand, not giving any of them a chance to respond, and snapped her fingers once. And in a bright flash of light, they were gone.

 

 

 

 

Tasuki cracked open one of his eyes, cautiously darting it back and forth to see where the old bat had landed him. He hated when she did that.

 

He shook his fist toward the ceiling. “Ya old crone! I’m gonna get ya fer that!” he shouted. He folded his arms across his chest in a huff. “Well, Atsuna, at least now we can get back to doin’ what we do best, an’ that’s... Hey. Wait a sec. Where are ya, anyway?”

 

Looking around the room, Tasuki finally realized that Atsuna was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

 

Atsuna felt her palms clam up as Taiitsukun finished explaining her news. “You must be prepared, Atsuna. It is your decision whether Tasuki be informed, but know that when the final battle comes for you, the battle must be fought and won by your hand.”

 

The celestial warrior of light nodded slowly, taking in the information. “Thank you for the warning, Taiitsukun. I will double my efforts before the threat rears its head,” she replied.

 

“See that you do,” Taiitsukun said. “That is all the aid I may offer you for now. The rest is up to you. But know that your time of rest is short. Also be aware, Atsuna, that while the battle must come to a close by your hand, accepting aid where it is offered to you is not blasphemous. Remember the teachings Hikari has bestowed upon you.”

 

Atsuna bowed her head in thanks, but before she could verbalize it, she felt warmth sweep over her, saw streams of light wash around her body in a waltz. As she lifted to straighten her body, she found herself staring into the tawny eyes of the bandit leader.

 

“What the hell? I thought the old broad left ya floatin’ in limbo somewhere!” Tasuki exclaimed, stomping over to her. He jerked her into his chest, his arms tight like a vise around her back. “Are ya all right? I ought to march right back to Mt. Taikyoku an’ have words with that old witch.”

 

“I’m fine, Tasuki,” Atsuna assured calmly. But it was a sense of worry and distraction that had her voice sounding so calm. “Taiitsukun just had something she wanted to tell me before sending me back here.”

 

Tasuki pulled away, his eyes burrowed down into a definitive scowl. “Well, what the hell did she have to say that she couldn’t say to ya in front of Chichiri an’ me? Was it a damn secret or somethin’?” he demanded.

 

Atsuna forced on a smile, trying to relax him as she fished for an explanation. “She just wanted to assure me that my brother would be all right in the other world with Miaka. She sensed that I would miss him terribly.”

 

Tasuki’s features softened at the mention of Tamahome. He rubbed his hands over her arms. “Well, yeah. It sucks that he ain’t here, but ya know Miaka’s got him taken care of. They’re gonna be happy in her world.” He tilted his hand, brushing the backs of his knuckles gingerly against her cheek. “And ya know we’re gonna be happy, too. I’m gonna make sure of it, especially after all that crap we just went through with Tenkou messin’ with our heads.”

 

“I know.” Atsuna retreated into his chest, letting his arms wrap around her again, this time softly and lacking the anger and distress from before. “Everything is going to be all right. Everything is going to work out the way it’s supposed to.” She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, adding in a whisper, “as long as you’re with me when my destiny reaches me, I will be all right.”

 

But Tasuki had heard her, and instead of questioning her, he opted instead to go against his gut and hold her tightly, deciding after everything they’d gone through, everything he’d done, everything he watched Miaka and Tamahome go through that the most important thing was holding her while he had the chance and not letting her go for anyone or anything.

 

Atsuna opened her eyes and sighed slowly, deeply, as Taiitsukun’s words continued to echo in her ears.

 

_“The very reason for Hikari’s presence in your life is upon you. You became Atsuna for a specific reason, a prophecy that is destined to come to pass. Your training and experiences have culminated, and fate has decided you are ready. You knew this day would be upon you, and you also realize the dire circumstances if you are to fail. You must be prepared, Atsuna. It is your decision whether Tasuki be informed, but know that when the final battle comes for you, the battle must be fought and won by your hand.”_

Atsuna knew what those words meant, and as Tasuki held her close, for one of the first times in her life since she was a child, she felt fear course through her veins.

 

Fate decided she had been ready, but something told her deep down that fate was mistaken. Nothing could prepare her fully for what was to meet her down the path as Hikari’s champion -- or what Tasuki would say when he found out the truth.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
